Girl to God
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Captain Jack is back! When he gets sent an unxepected guest from The Doctor he knows shes important. It's been a year since the 456 & Torchwood is nearly up & running. With Jack, Gwen and now the Lieutenant, who knows what will happen. Return of Ianto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood but really love it!**

**This story continues from a Doctor Who I Wrote called - Return to Gallifrey, its a K+. I suggest you read that first so you know whats going on, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Recently changed the rating to M on advice of a friend. Please read and enjoy. xxx**

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was sat at his desk, perusing a recent file. His feet where up on his desk. He smiled to himself as he replayed the events of the evening in his head. Then his wrist strap beeped, it hadn't done that in a while. He flicked it open a hologram appeared. A grin popped onto his face.

"Doctor." He said jovially even though the recording wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Jack, it's me, well its not but you know what I mean. I've sent someone to you, she's very important to me; she'll be safe with you. Don't flirt with her! Just look after her, she'll be able to help you with your work. She's a bit strong headed but you get used to her honestly you will. Just look after her, she's quite a character. She doesn't know where I've sent her, she'll probably be very angry. She's a Lieutenant from the time wars it's complicated. I've fixed her ship so it only can leave once a year or so and it will boomerang back. It is for her own safety, her destiny isn't with me anymore." The hologram paused then lightened up a bit, "Hope your well, and take care. Look after her. Thanks. I know she'll fit with your team perfectly!" The picture faded. Jack looked at the spot where the Doctor had been.

"It'll be my pleasure sir." Jack stood up and strolled out of the room.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but it's setting the scene! please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lieutenant slid down the doors of the TARDIS, tears pouring down her face. She felt the TARDIS land, the central column stopped moving; she'd landed where ever on earth he'd sent her. The leather strap on her left wrist beeped she slid her sleeve back and opened it, The Doctor appeared in front of her, stood up straight, he seamed even taller.

"Louise, I'm sorry. I've sent you to stay with a good friend of mine, Captain Jack Harkness; he's head of the Torchwood institute in Cardiff. He's great, you'll get on well with him, and he's an ex-time agent. Just watch yourself he does err…flirt a lot, he's very charming. I heard you say my name but it's not the same, you're not the same, your future isn't with me anymore. It's not safe for you to travel with me. Just stay with Jack, join Torchwood, it'll suit you. I love you and I'm sorry. Goodbye. Your destiny isn't with me anymore." The image faded.

"That's just great." She steadied herself, standing up and wiping her eyes, she turned the TARDIS off, running a full scan on the ship. The screen showed the damage, she groaned. There was too much damage to be able to leave, it needed charging about 2 hours she was exhausted, 5 straight days with no rest, she went over to a cabinet in the corner pulling out a small white paper bag, she picked out a small bright orange lozenge the size of a pip, she put it in her mouth the effect was instant as it dissolved she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. She shook her head to remove the drowsiness. She ran over to the control panel speedily doing the necessary things to start the ships automatic repair program, it set off scanning the ship for damage it buzzed loudly as it started to diagnose the damage.

She walked over to the doors, opening them wide. She bounded out and nearly straight into someone; she took a step back a grin on her face.

"Oh…Hello." She said happily, Jack ran his eyes over her, "You must be Captain Jack Harkness, Pleasure to meet you and I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones." She saluted him and then offered him her hand he shook it. "Sorry for the intrusion I was sent here rather rudely. Don't worry I'll be out of you hair very soon, not that there's anything wrong with your hair, it's very beautiful, fluffy and thick." she observed. He smiled. "I'm pretty exhausted and so is my ship so I've set it to repair and I've taken an adrenaline pill, should keep me going for two hours or so, then I'll be ready to go and I'll put her in auto pilot and I'll just crash, literally, sleep for days. I've been up for 5 days on Organiaspectifilia, playing cricket, by the way 5 days there is the equivalent of 5 earth weeks." She paused, swaying slightly, hyperactive from the pill.

"Right, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack smiled amused by her rambling.

"Ahh" she swayed a little.

"Ah what?" he asked.

"I was wrong." She stopped again.

"Wrong, about what?"

"Not two hours, 2 minutes." Then she fell; Jack caught her before she hit the floor.

"Well Doctor you where right she'd quite a character." He said to himself, carefully picking her up and carrying her over to the sofa in the main body of the hub. He watched her sleep, why had the Doctor sent her to him; he thought it over for a while it was 7pm Gwen had gone home for the night, he left her for a while moving him paperwork to a nearby desk so if she woke he could keep an eye on her. He opened the rift tracking files on the computer, scrolling through recent activity. Then realised, the alarms didn't go off when she'd entered, why was that? He scrolled through the protocol everything was in order. When she'd arrived she practically walked into him, he hadn't seen her, she'd come out of nowhere. He looked at the stretch of wall near where she had appeared.

"No." he whispered to himself, standing up. He walked over to it, running his hand along what should have been cold stone; instead he got a warm, light metallic - that made his finger tips tingle. He smiled. She'd arrived shielded in her ship; it had worked its way through the alarm system!

"No," he heard a voice whisper. He spun round to see the Lieutenant jerk in her sleep he walked over quietly. "No, don't." she sat up, clutching her knees, her eyes flicked open, wide and staring, "no, no, no more, leave me alone, you can't do this." She got loud, starting to rock, Jack looked at her concerned, "no, don't hurt him, it was me. Leave him alone, look over here at me." She screamed.

"Hello?" she ignored him, he waved his hand in front of her eyes and there was no response she was having a nightmare, talking in her sleep. Slowly she relaxed a little, lying back down. He went over to the cabinet next to the sofa, pulling out a blanket, he placed it over her.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next bit! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacks head snapped up, he looked around as Gwen walked towards him, from the main entrance.

"Good morning Jack." she handed Jack a coffee. "Busy night?" she looked down and Jacks paperwork.

"You could say that." she smiled, turned around and then frowned.

"Forgive me for being nosy but why is there a girl, under a blanket on our sofa? I mean where did you get her from?"

"Oh she just arrived last night."

"Arrived? Who is she?"

"I don't know she's a friend of the Doctors. She's going to stay a while, I think."

"So we don't know who she is, why she's here or if she's human?"

"She's not human, If she knows the Doctor I think she'll be ok and all I know is the Doctor wants me to look after her, so that is what I will do. When she wakes up, she's exhausted."

"Right, I'll go check the rift manipulator." Gwen walked out of sight. Jack looked back at her asleep wondering if he should wake her.

Instead he turned back to his paperwork. He worked for a few hours, listening to Gwen chatter at him over the comms system from the other rooms. He looked back at the sleeping shape of the Lieutenant, spinning back on his chair, to the reports.

Then he heard the click of a safety catch coming off of a gun and felt the barrel touch the back of his head. He twitched towards his Webley Mk IV.

"Don't even bother." She said exasperatedly. "Where's the other?"

"Like you don't already know where she is."

"Oh okay, you got me. Stand up." He did he turned towards the conference room.

"You know you where much more friendly last night." Before he knew it, she'd snapped forward pulling his gun out of his reach. "Oh that was clever. Well played!"

"Walk, thank you." She smiled as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Manners, I love women with manners, so forceful and sexy. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, men are more my scene!"

"I can see that! Mind you, Women that handle guns are really my thing as well!" they reached the top of the stairs.

"Is there only two people here?"

"Yes, it's a hazardous job, unless you count the weevils." They walked through the doors. She gave Jack a small push; he stepped towards Gwen who was bent over a laptop.

"Right, First things first, where the hell _am_ I?" Gwen looked up suddenly.

"Oh my God," Gwen's eyes widened as she took in the Generation 3 Glock 17 the Lieutenant was holding, it was clearly altered by alien technology but the basic shape was still recognizable. She looked over at Jack, who was smiling.

"He swapped your adrenaline pills with a sleeping pill, with small amount of retcon in it." Jacks smile widened. "He said you'd be angry!"

"Torchwood." She said suddenly.

"That's us, think you could put that down now?"

"Yeh sure, wasn't even loaded anyway!"

"I know the other has one bullet!" A huge smile appeared on her face.

"You know your guns! Now you're my kind of man. You must be Captain Jack Harkness." She slid the gun back into the holster on her right hip, then walking over to him and offering her hand. He took it. "He said you where good looking and a flirt!"

"He knows me to well. This is Gwen Cooper."

"Sorry about the pointing a gun at you its second nature now, never trust anyone or anything." She shook her hand.

"Its quite alright, I'm used to it." she smiled slightly.

"So who are you?"

"Lieutenant Carter-Jones, 3rd Generation Timelord."

"Whoa, hang on you can't be Gallifrey and the Time Lords where killed."

"All but two, the Doctor and the Master, the Master went back and changed it somehow, so Gallifrey survived and the Time Lords, the war continued and every time someone died, they went back and bought them back, starting at around one week previously and working back and back so they never crossed their own timelines! I'm 3rd Generation because this is my 3rd life."

"That's Incredible and I wish I totally understood." Gwen muttered.

"So you've fought wars?" Jack queried.

"Yes 3 time wars, they kind of all merge into one though anyway enough about me."

"Yes I agree, more about us," Jack strolled out of the room, she followed him, Gwen followed quickly.

"We are Torchwood Three! We fight aliens, the nasty ones. There's a Rift running through the centre of Cardiff…"

"And it drops aliens on you and it can change time etcetera etcetera. I know I just don't know how you do it especially with your primitive tools and technology!"

"And you have better?" Gwen asked. The Lieutenant turned around.

"Yes. Of course we do, we are the Lords of time it kind of goes with the name!" she didn't elaborate on it.

"We've coined the phrase; if it's alien it's ours!" Jack carried on as if he hadn't heard her answer. "I'm the boss! You don't do anything with our equipment unless I say you can!"

"Yes Sir," she saluted him sarcastically.

"Right and no more all guns blazing, your not to leave the Hub either. Well not with out me or Gwen." He was being deadly serious, what did he think she was going to do? Actually she didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Ok and let me guess, no drinking, no smoking and most likely no sex as well?" she was being very sarcastic with him. She was fed up of being ordered around. Gwen seemed impressed with her come back. Jack seemed to consider her question, she was sure she'd seen a small smile when she mentioned sex.

"Just no smoking!" he agreed and walked off towards his office. "Gwen will give you the tour." He seemed really annoyed. Probably because she knew about him already and he couldn't impress her as easily as he'd hoped. She looked at Gwen with a smile.

"You don't have to show me round, I'm sure you want to get on with your work."

"No it's alright; there isn't much to do yet." They walked back into the main atrium of the Hub. "it's pretty simple, Jacks office is there," she pointed, "the conference room is over there, it's not finished yet and then down it's the basement, cells, volt and morgue." As she looked round the Lieutenant saw most of the hub looked unfinished.

"Has it always been like this?" Gwen looked sad almost tearful.

"No, it got blown up a year or so ago, by the government they tried to kill the whole team, they didn't succeed though, but the Hub was destroyed. We lost a team member, Ianto. He was Jack's…" she trailed off. But the Lieutenant knew what she meant. She put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I will always miss the people we've lost but I'm alright Jack isn't though, he's only been back a month I think, He called me a few days ago saying we where up and running he's been gone for a year. I wasn't expecting him to come back."

"You know, its all technologically sound here, but there are no home comforts, heat, light, a sofa or chair." Gwen looked around.

"Yeh your right didn't really notice! I've been waiting for the SUV to be delivered!"

"I'll go talk to Jack and apologize!" Gwen gave her a smile and nodded. She carefully walked up the metal walk way towards Jack's office. She paused at the door knocking on the glass; Jack looked up and waved her inside.

"I'm sorry Captain Harkness I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just tired of being bossed around especially as I left Gallifrey to be free and now I'm here."

"I know, I'm sorry but we can't risk you drawing attention to us."

"I understand also I don't expect you to trust me. I'll stick to your rules but you really need to help Gwen. She nearly burst into tears on me when I asked if the Hub had always been this unfinished." Jack looked at her.

"I know it's been very hard. Since…" she never expected that Jack would be speechless.

"It's alright, but I think this place needs cheering up. Now I know I've come in to coin your phrase all guns blazing! But as I'm alien and so by rule I'm Torchwoods surely there's some money in the budget for Gwen to go shopping." Jack looked at her with a smile.

"I think I can find some, we'll all go, in a few days!"

"Can I help with anything?" Jack looked at her.

"Are you any good with computers?"

"Yes, what's wrong with the system?"

"I can't seem to link all the security systems together."

"I'll take a look!" they headed down the stairs into the central atrium. He logged on to a computer and then went over to Gwen. Jack placed his hand on her back. She looked up at him with a small smile, before tears started to pour down her face. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Gwen." She shook her head.

"No it's alright I just never expected to see you again and what with everyone I started with gone…" she trailed off again. Jack kept hold of her. The Lieutenant kept her eyes on the screen, easily navigating through the computer, most of the network was up and running, she saw an icon she'd never seen before, she clicked it and an audio file opened.

"I really hope you never find this," a video opened up as well. Jack and Gwen looked over at her; they quickly came over when they saw the familiar jolly smiling face of Ianto Jones.

"Gwen, Jack if you have found this I am dead. I'm sorry for leaving you I loved Torchwood and both of you very much; I hope I died saving the world not just sat in the Archives or on the desk at reception. So you know I will be very pissed off if you mess up the Archives because I spent most of my time sorting out the mess you caused Jack. Also in the unlikely event of them being destroyed I hid them on an encrypted internet file, once you get the system up and running you should be able to access it. Please remember to feed the Cat if she's still around but don't worry about the fish they will be alright. To re-install the systems there's a box in the archives, location 34, shelf 7, box 11, just load them up one at a time and everything will work, Tosh burned them for me a while ago. So hope you're all well, and Jack I love you and don't blame yourself you saved me and I probably died doing what I loved. Oh and by the way the coffee machine might need replacing as I didn't write you instructions on how to use it and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knew how! Keep fighting and remember – Very. Pissed. Off!" the man on the screen smiled in a cheeky way and the video cut off.

Jacks eyes where brimmed with tears.

* * *

**Bit gutted no one seems to be reading this - oh well i will keep adding in the vain hope someone is reading it! please review I would really like some feedback even if it's just to say your a reader!!! THANK YOU xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the people who gave me encouragement to carry on please keep reviewing encouragement is greatly apreciated.**

* * *

A few weeks later Jack, Gwen and the Lieutenant headed out into Cardiff, for once it wasn't in pursuit of a rogue weevil. Jack had called in favours with practically everyone he knew and Torchwood 3 was open for business. They walked up the high street, mainly to show her around a bit more but also for Jack to pick up the new equipment that had been shipped down from Scotland.

They collected the van that had been dropped for them at the docks, Jack climbed into the driver's seat and Louise wriggled across into the middle and Gwen climbed in next to her.

"Let's roll!"

"Now remember Jack this isn't as high tech as the SUV so let's drive nicely." Gwen stated plainly. Jack laughed but nodded. Louise had started to settle into her new surroundings, she loved Gwen and Jack was great. She knew the Doctor had been right she would fit in perfectly but she was finding it hard.

Gwen cooper stared out the window of the van as they headed through the Cardiff listening to the steady hum of the traffic. She loved the fact Torchwood was back, she loved being at home with Rhys and the baby and worried terribly about them but she felt safer now Jack was back. Cardiff felt safer. The lieutenant sat quietly next to her. She didn't know what to make of her, but she was fun and took her mind off of everything. She felt she'd been sent here with a purpose and Gwen was glad. Her phone started to go off. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hi Luv, was just wondering if you would be home tonight?"

"I hope so," she looked at Jack who knowing what those beautiful eyes where asking, he smiled and nodded. "We'll be able to manage without you." Flashing the Lieutenant his blinding smile and winking at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeh I'll be home."

"I still won't get my hopes up! I'll see you tonight Luv."

"Yeh see you tonight Rhys. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up. She carried on looking out of the window. Wondering how her mum was coping with the baby. They pulled up to the garage entrance of the Hub and Jack reversed in. They started to unload all the boxes, pulling out instruments that would aid them in their pursuit of some of Cardiff's most wanted! They got all the boxes into the lift and Jack clambered in on top of them and Louise and Gwen slid the door closed and Jack pressed the down button to take them to their appropriated floors, Gwen and Louise started to walk down the stairs till they reached the main atrium of the Hub, they laughed and joked and when they got there Jack ah nearly unpacked half of the boxes.

"That's the box for my place." Jack pointed to a small box at the bottom of the stairs. "That's the box for the workstations, and this is for you Gwen," Jack threw her a small package and she caught it, "and this is for you." He threw another package and Louise caught. Gwen looked at her and she shrugged and they ripped them open, Gwen laughed and smiled as she took out a new Bluetooth head set, PDA and photo identification badge. The Lieutenant had the same. She smiled.

"Thanks Jack." They said it together and then laughed.

"well we need to be in contact at all times, you never know when there's gunna be a weevil on the loose or when I'm gunna need some company," they both raised their eyebrows at him, he just smiled. "Also I wanted you to have new shiny stuff!" they all laughed together.

"I'll take that box to your office." The lieutenant headed over to the stairs,

"It goes in the room beneath it, there's a trap door." She nodded and headed up to Jacks office, he watched her go, Gwen ripped into another box and started to unpack it and he grabbed the box for his office and ran up the stairs with it.

* * *

**I hope you like this it's a little short but my next chapter is ready so i'm going to put it up for the 3 lovely people who reviewed after chapter 3! Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really hope you like. please review.**

* * *

Louise saw the trapdoor in the floor lent down a pulled it open, carefully stepping down onto the ladder then gathering the box into her arms she carefully stepped down the rungs of the ladder. It led to a small room with not much in it just a bed, a few home comforts she supposed but the bed just had a mattress, she opened the box and in side was a duvet, pillow and bed sheets, she pulled it all out and started to make the bed. She was so occupied with what she was doing she didn't hear Jack come down the ladder behind her. She leant over to tuck in the last side of the sheet and she felt her feet go from under her as she was spun onto her back. Jack pinned her down, leaning in close.

"Gotcha," He smiled cheekily, "You weren't expecting that now where you?"

"No," she wriggled a little seeing how to get free. "No I was not. Is there something you wanted Jack because you could just have asked. Also you could have let me finish making the bed!" He smiled.

"Problem is I don't think you would answer my questions and what would be the point in letting you make it just for us to unmake it again."

"Try me," she smiled. Jacks eyebrows' raised a bit as he smiled a little.

"What if it's not questions?" her hearts started to beat a little faster. She had no idea what to do, no idea how to handle this, she'd fought wars but had no idea how to handle Jack or just generally men. She tried to control her breathing before saying more quietly that she had intended.

"Try me." He smiled, pressing his lips to her, she didn't move. He pulled back looking into her eyes she tried to keep a straight face, but God that kiss had been amazing. His hands where pinning hers down above her head his knees on either side of her hips. He wasn't putting any of his weight on her. He lent in again but she twisted her head to the side his lips brushed her cheek before moving to her neck.

"Jack stop." She gasped, he smiled against her neck.

"I've caught your interest now though." He jumped off of her and was up the ladder in a flash. She sat up breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down, what the hell was that? She stood up and climbed out of the room walking straight past Jack who was in his office. She practically ran down the stairs to Gwen who was opening one of the last boxes.

"Did Jack see you he wanted to check something?" Gwen looked at her.

"Yeh he did I'm just going to check the rift predictor program."

"Ok then do you reckon you could give me a hand with rest of these boxes? I swear if Ianto was here they'd have been done in a matter of minutes!" she faltered after saying it. Louise gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Of course." She typed away at the computer and then left the program running. Opening the last box and helping Gwen set everything up. They'd had some movers in the other week, putting in some home comforts and none of them remember!

Jack came back out of his office an hour or so later, Gwen and Louise sat in the Hub drinking coffee Gwen had been telling her some story's about Jack and the Torchwood team. Jack smiled at them.

"Gwen I'm surprised your still here!"

"Its only 7pm, Rhys won't be expecting me home for hours."

"Well you can get off if you want, we can hold the fort you know." Louise tensed a little, thinking back to earlier that afternoon. She'd calmed down but still had no idea what to do.

"Thanks Jack, I'll get going then!" she stood up scooping up her bag. "You sure you can manage?" she looked at Louise who smiled.

"Yes I can I mean it's only Jack!" Gwen laughed and headed out of the Hub; Jack came and sat next to her. Louise heard the cog door close and knew Gwen was gone, she was about to get up when Jack started to talk to her.

"So you going to learn to relax around me or not?" she tensed again.

"Jack I..." she trailed off she had no idea what to say.

"It's alright I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're nervous but you know there's something between us."

"No I can't...Jack the way things are on Gallifrey...it's different to here I'm not used to all this..."

"Attention." He laughed and she smiled.

"Well yes actually! On Gallifrey you have one partner that's it ever and here it's so different you date and break up and people get hurt."

"But isn't that so much more fun? So much more interesting, you have a freedom to choose who you want to be with, nothings chosen for you." She'd never looked at it like that. In some ways it was what she always wanted freedom from everything and now she had it she smiled and lent back again. "See now you can relax! I know it's hard for you but really it's not so bad being stuck here you know." She smiled at him.

"Yes your right it's not bad." She stood up and he got up as well, she turned and he looked at her, "You know you're an incredible woman." Jack looked her right in the eyes, his bore into her as if they could just read her mind, as if he was looking right at her soul. She smiled at him raising her eyebrows impressed by his attempt to flatter her.

"And you Captain have very striking cheek bones." He smiled at the way she had spotted what most people found attractive in him. "Along with your eyes it's a winning combination." She didn't sound sarcastic, he could never tell. She walked up to him and ran a finger under his left brace. Her eyes intrigued him, she was young but her eyes told him everything. They were the only part of her that gave anything away, old beyond her years, just like the doctor. As if she could sense what he was thinking she dropped her gaze to his chest. He ran the back of his hand down the right side of her face, softly tilting her face back up to his. He saw a glint of fear in her eyes. He looked down at her his right arm on her waist. As she looked up at him she could see love in his eyes, a care for her only one other man had ever expressed.

"I've sent Gwen home early; I'll be in my office if you want me." He let her go, turned and walked off towards his office, his coat tails swirling after him.

* * *

**Really hope you like but i promise you will love the next chapter, please review. x**


	6. Chapter 6

She went to follow Jack. A sudden pain in her hearts made her stop. She doubled over as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. She gasped for air. The pain stopped she walked forward a few steps before it hit her again making her head spin, she staggered, grabbing the railings by the rift manipulator. She gritted her teeth, standing back up straight as the lights burst in front of her. Then a blue light gradually appeared a figure within it. Her eyes widened.

"No…oh No, you can't." She doubled over again as the pain flooded her body. "You promised" she pushed the words out from between her teeth.

"You where exempt until you found your Bonded Partner, you where chosen before time began you are the one." She looked into the light into the figures eyes.

"And do you see him now? Have I found him? I am exempt!" she closed her eyes in pain.

"Lieutenant Carter-Jones of the second Gallifreyan Company, commander of the eastern quadrant platoon, you have been chosen as the next creator, you are to be the first Empress of the Time Lords." She looked up wide eyed into the light.

"You promised I was exempt I was allowed to be free argh," she staggered again. "You can't do this, use someone else's DNA."

"Your DNA was selected; you are the creator. The transformation is starting now." The voice became more businesslike. "It has three stages, first the Skasis Paradigm, the theory of everything, the calculation for creation will be installed into your mind and we do not know how you will be affected as this happens."

"Oh that's just great." She looked up at the figure. The pain searing right through her body she tried to remain up right.

"Try to stay calm and in control, if not you can change the universe forever. Stage 2 is the extra power, again different to everyone and the third is the whole of the Time Lord Empire being at your disposal at one thought."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"All will obey, all will worship. All power is yours." The light enclosed on its self into a small metal sphere that spun in the air and then fell to the floor with a clatter. She closed her eyes falling on to her knees clutching at her head. She heard Jack's feet on the metal landing. Her vision was blurring, she felt groggy and couldn't move.

"Lieutenant?" he ran to her, turning her so she was lying on her back looking up at him. She suddenly tried to sit up taking a deep breath. "Whoa, lye down, you collapsed! You're safe. Calm down." She struggled against him.

"No, no Jack I have to go." She tried to fight him off.

"Where exactly?" he struggled with her, hugging her tightly to him.

"Away anywhere I have to go. Jack let go of me. It's not safe." The pain engulfed her again. "Oh God," she curled up again her head pounding.

"What's happening?" he loosened his grip on her; she jumped up before he could stop her heading towards her TARDIS. She knew she had to get inside till whatever was going to happen happened. Then it happened again this time she saw flashes of the creation, Jack caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes widened as she looked into Jack's eyes. He looked concerned, fearful almost. She put her hand on the side of his face trying to reassure him it was going to be ok, but before she could the next wave of the transformation hit her.

"So sad, so lonely, the pain, the grief" She whispered.

"No you're not alone, I'm here. I've got you."

"Everyone you love you hurt, but not anymore. It's got to change, it will change." He looked at her confused.

"Ianto Jones," she cried out in pain again, "dear sweet Ianto, you couldn't save him. He loved you and you couldn't save him." Her voice had a quiet ghostly tone to it. Her eyes closed, snapping open again. "Jack, Jack you have to kill me." Her voice was back to normal, very snappy and commanding. He looked at her shaking his head.

"No, I…I can't."

"Jack, Trust me you have to kill me, I'm losing control. Please."

"Losing control of what?"

"Jack, if you care about me…about the world, the universe. You have to kill me. Please kill me Jack." She begged him as she slipped back into unconsciousness, the same ghostly voice returned. "Ianto Jones." It was harsher than before. Her back arched and her head lolled back.

"You save the world but lose all of your own, Steven and Alice. You're Family." He looked at her desperately not understanding what was happening. The same harsh voice came back. "Steven Carter." The Lieutenant lifted her head. "Jack." She sounded weak, "Kill me Jack, you have to shoot me, now before I change anything else, trust me I'll come back and I'll be in control, the change will have happened." She un-holstered her gun slowly and moved it towards Jack's hand that was on her left shoulder. He took it as she slipped back into an unresponsive state again.

"So many deaths Tosh and Owen it's your fault entirely, so guilty." He didn't understand how she knew all this. Then she looked at him. "If it weren't for you they'd be alive." That did it he snapped shooting her through the temple. Her eyes didn't open again.

Jack dropped the gun watching the trickles of blood running out of the wound, he sat there for a while holding her close, what if she didn't come back what was he going to say to Gwen, why had he done it? He thought over the events of the last few months. Moving through space in whatever way he could just trying to run away from it all, the blame, the guilt, the death. The universe had a way of making Captain Jack Harkness feel small and insignificant.

When he was on earth however, he was more significant than anyone could ever imagine. He'd been thinking about leaving permanently never coming back but he found he couldn't do it. He found he missed Gwen, even though the memories he had on this rock where some of the saddest in his life he found he couldn't leave it for long, and even if they where the saddest he also had the good memories.

He though back through them, Owen showing off to Martha, Tosh always working away, finding how they could use the alien tech they found, Gwen always smiling in the mornings talking about another argument with Rhys and Ianto ever so shy and polite but he knew better it was all just an exterior to hide the filthy mind behind, the laughing the joking it used to fill the Hub, even with just Ianto and Gwen it felt more homely, he'd built it just the way it had been trying to keep the memories alive, more realistic.

It made him sad to remember Ianto he missed his smell, his hair and the suits he always wore. But here he was again alone holding another innocent life in his arms. He looked at the Lieutenants face she looked peaceful. He wondered again why the doctor had sent her to him; there must be more to it than just to look after her. He thought through it all, trying to distract himself from the dead body he clutched to himself. She's a perfectly capable woman why would she need looking after? He shifted her body in his arms hugging her, willing her to come back.

* * *

**Please review - I am sorry if there is anyone else who thinks I have misrepresented to this point because in the characters I put Jack and Ianto I admit to here I have but I hopefully not for much longer. Again sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

Jack sat on the sofa in the Hub, staring at the opposite wall. The Lieutenant sat up suddenly breathing in sharply. He looked over at her. She pulled her knees up, she crossed her arms and wrested her head on them. She hadn't noticed he was there. He watched as she started to shake, silent sobs shook her. As he watched she shook and shook. He stood up slowly; walking over to her he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her trying to comfort her. She didn't look at him. She lifted her head and stared at her knees.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean it I had to make you mad." She whispered.

"How did you know all that?"

"I don't know, I can't remember." she looked at him, it was the first time he'd seen her emotional, tears where making tracks down her face, she looked tired and withdrawn. He just looked at her. It was weird he never imagined she could cry she seemed so strong.

"About Ianto and Steven…" he fell silent, choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry I don't remember I just remember the pain and…" it was her time to fall silent.

"What happened? You where right behind me then I heard you cry out in pain and watched you collapse and you kept going in and out of consciousness." She clasped her hands to her mouth she stood up starting to pace.

"Where have you been since I collapsed?" she asked quickly. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she started to remember what had happened.

"Just in here."

"Where's Gwen?" she looked around the room.

"At home its 1am." She started to walk down the stairs to the autopsy room, no one was there. She grabbed her gun off the floor where Jack had dropped it after shooting her. "What are you doing?" she ignored him. Carrying on her search of the surrounding rooms she flicked through the CCTV. Watching the image fizz out at the point the lights had blown.

"I'm going down to the cells and mortuary, Just to check." She hurried off down the stairs.

"Too check what?" Jack yelled after her. She flung herself down the stairs two at a time bouncing off the walls, just slamming herself around the corner. She looked into the various rooms as she went down. She walked into the cells she checked the first 3 levels, as she came to the 4th she heard something move. She froze. She turned the lights on and walked in carefully covering every point she could as quickly as possible in succession. She listened at the door to the next corridor.

"Don't worry Kid, Jack will find us." She looked through the glass in the door, opening it slowly; walking over to the first glass fronted cell. Staring in disbelief at what it contained. The man in there stared at her confused. He stared back at her wondering who it was, she was a young looking girl, in black jeans and shirt, she was wearing the nicest boots he'd ever seen, Black, knee high, they where laced from below the ankle to the top of the boots. They were clearly what she normally wore; they were perfect but well worn. She was dressed similarly to Jack; he thought to himself except more modern, the braces she wore where hanging down by her thighs. He suddenly realised he was checking her out rather obviously and snapped his eyes back away from her thighs.

"You must be Ianto Jones." She said quietly.

"Sorry I don't know you, why am I back here? How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was dying. Where's Jack?" He spoke in a welsh accent. He realised he sounded very rude but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't reply. She just stared. She slowly raised her hand to her ear, pressing the communications device in her right ear.

"Jack, I need you to come down to level four of the cells and umm keep an open mind." She looked terrified. She just kept looking at him.

"I'm on my way Lieutenant." She dragged her eyes away from the handsome man in the first cell and walked a little further, a boy was sat curled up on the floor of the next cell along.

"You must be Steven." She said calmly giving him a small smile. He looked terrified. She could hear Jacks foot falls on the hard concrete steps. She turned back to Steven. "Don't worry; everything is going to be ok. I promise." She walked over to the other cell. Ianto looked at her his brow furrowed. She bit her lip.

"I'm here and open minded. What do you want?" both the Lieutenant and Ianto looked over at Jack who was stood in the doorway. She looked at him. As he registered Ianto stood in the cell, he turned back to her moving swiftly he slammed her up against the wall. She felt her feet lift slightly off the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled, "How did you get in my head? Why are you making me see the people I love?"

"I'm not making you." She coughed. "Jack let me go, I can explain." He pushed her harder against the wall in anger, trying to make her talk.

"Are you trying to take over? It won't work."

"No I'm not. Jack I swear," She gasped for air, "He's there, alive I…" he shoved her again.

"Jack let her go." Ianto yelled, banging on the glass of the cell. Jack loosened his grip. Her feet touched the ground again. He stared into her eyes. She could see the pain he was in.

"I'm so sorry, Jack please let me try and explain." He let go of her. She steadied herself; she didn't blame Jack for his reaction hers would have been the same. She took his arm pulling him over to Steven.

"Uncle Jack!" the boy jumped up. Jack took a step back, he didn't say anything. She knew this would be taking him down a few pegs. The Lieutenant took her key card and opened the cell.

"Come here Kid." He did she picked him up. "What do you remember?"

"The Aliens, that's all the aliens and Uncle Jack stopped them. Where's my Mum?" Nice kid, it was good he didn't remember it would be easier.

"Can you remember what stopped the aliens?"

"No, I don't know. I was kept out of the way." She looked over at Jack who was lent up against the wall tears welling in his eyes.

"Well we had better get you back to your mum, she's worried sick. You got lost in the confusion after the alien, we didn't know where you where." She smiled at him. She looked back at Jack concerned, he didn't move. She decided it was best for her to take control of this situation. Jack wasn't going to be able to cope on his own, "Well, Mr Jones." She turned to Ianto. "We had better get you out of there." She opened the cell open handed. Looking at Jack, Ianto didn't move. She walked over to the doorway turning back to look at them.

"I am so sorry." Jack shook with grief. As they walked up to one another and embraced, the Lieutenant put Steven down,

"Go on up the stair, stop at the top." Steven headed off up the stairs running. As he was out of sight Jack kissed Ianto passionately. She carried on up the stairs, leaving them to their reunion.

They where in the SUV like a flash, deciding it was better to get Steven back to Alice as soon as possible, Jack was driving. For once he was being responsible. They'd put a computer game in and Steven as busy fight zombies in the back seat. Ianto was sat next to him. Jack called Gwen when they were on their way.

"Please tell me, this is just a social call at 4am in the morning!"

"Sorry, we didn't think you would actually pick up! We just called to say you can have the day off tomorrow. So spend some time with Rhys and the baby!"

"Right, Ok I'm not going to question that, I'm just going to have a lie in!"

"We'll see you then! Bye." He hung up. Steven was engrossed in zombie killing Jack thought it was safe enough to talk to the lieutenant. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Ianto who was now looking out the window. It was a year since the 456. Earth was calm and back to normal, well as normal as it could be. "I think it's best if you handle this." Jack looked at the Lieutenant. She nodded in agreement. "I'll wait with Steven by the gate." She nodded again. "Are you not going to say anything?" she looked up at him.

"I don't know what to say Jack; I'm kind of a little confused." Ianto watched from the back of the car. Not saying a word just taking everything in. Who was this girl and why had Jack been so angry with her? She put her head in her hands. Jack pulled over. "Ianto stay here." She said jumping out and slamming the door. Jack looked at him with a faint smile and then got Steven out the SUV. The Lieutenant lent on her car door. Breathing deeply, what had she done? The whole universe could be different and she didn't know how to find out if it was or not. She pushed the thought out of her head as Jack came over to her.

"What are you going to say?" they crossed the road.

"I'm going to tell her the truth."

"Then will you tell me it?" she looked up at him and nodded. Jack stopped at the top of the path. She carried on to the door. She knocked on it. She saw the living room light go on. Strange she thought. It was 4am, not exactly a great time to call. Even thought it was getting lighter. The door opened. The woman stood inside looked very tired, grief stricken a shadow of life. Although it had been a year maybe more the Lieutenant knew how she felt losing a child, a loved one was never easy. She smiled at Alice Carter, or what was left of her.

"I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones; I'm here on behalf of Torchwood." Alice tried to close the door but stopped when she saw Jack. She froze, staring at the boy in his arms.

"Mum." Steven cried out and Jack put him down. He ran up the path Alice stepped out of the house falling to her knees to embrace her son. She started to cry. "Mum its ok they found me." She looked up at the Lieutenant.

"May I come in?" She nodded. Slowly standing up, Steven ran into the house. Alice looked over at her father then walked into her home; the Lieutenant looked back at him. He looked at her the look on his face begged her to help him get his family back. She nodded slightly before closing the door behind her. "Steven why don't you run up and get ready for bed, it's been a long night." He looked from the Lieutenant to his mother. Who smiled at him he ran away up the stairs. They walked into the kitchen. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but I need to try and explain it to you for my own peace of mind."

"Right," it was the first time she had spoken it was just a whisper.

"I'm not human, I'm another species I'm a Time Lord and in fact I am now the First Empress of the Time Lords. This will make no sense to you but a few hours ago I was informed of this and a" she paused not really able to explain it, "and now a kind of transformation is happening. There's a calculation for creation, for everything and the Emperor well now Empress of the Time Lords has this calculation running through their mind. When the transfer happens its very unstable and when it started I collapse and Jack…Jack caught me and I could see into his thoughts and they were of you and your son and of a man called Ianto Jones, who worked with the Captain, there was so much grief that in the fragile state I was in I managed to bring them back through using the equation. I know it sounds mad but that's the truth, in short. I know this is going to be hard re-adjusting again, but I can help you. I don't expect you to trust me but I can re-write your memories so that Steven just got lost or ran away, he himself had no recollection of what happened so I said he got lost in all the commotion after the 456." Throughout her explanation Alice had just listened, trying to take in the information. The Lieutenant stopped, looking at Alice.

"Thank you for bringing him back," Alice stopped, "I...I don't want to remember." The Lieutenant nodded. She stepped forward.

"It won't hurt I'll just change your memory of the incident." She placed her hands on either side of Alice's head. The Lieutenant closed her eyes carefully moving into her memories. She tried not to look at them to closely. She carefully removed the memories, not really sure how she was doing it or when she had learnt to do it! She then re-wrote them. Carefully letting go, she looked at Alice, who smiled.

"I've been so worried, I'm just glad he's safe, thank you so much." She hugged her. The lieutenant wasn't really sure what to do now.

"Right I'm going to leave you and Steven in peace. If you need anything at all call me." She handed Alice a small card. She looked at it, putting it in the pocket of her dressing gown. "Now go take Steven a hot chocolate." They smiled at one another.

"Yes I will in a moment I just want to talk to my father." She smiled.

"Of course I'll send him in!" the Lieutenant strode quickly down the path towards jack who hadn't moved. "She wants to see you, I've re-written her memories, just be careful, she blames you for a lot of…" she broke off as Jack put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." he whispered, as he started to walk towards the house.

"I'll take Ianto back to the Hub." She saw Jack nod as Alice embraced him, closing the door behind him. She stopped for a moment then walked over to the SUV. She jumped in the driver's seat; Ianto was still sat in the back.

"Right, you better get in the front." He hopped out and round. She offered him her hand, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones I apologise for the double barrel; even I'm not sure where it came from! Welcome back!" he shook her hand.

"Thanks." He was a little stunned

"Sorry for dragging you back," they both smiled.

"It's quite alright although I could murder a coffee!"

* * *

**Please review!!!! please please please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you liked the last chapter please review! (i may slow putting things up as exams in January and well its christmas but I'll do my best.)**

* * *

"So what's it been like without me?" Ianto was sat on the autopsy table in the Hub, sipping a cup of hot coffee. The Lieutenant was wiring up some monitors.

"I'm afraid I don't really know, I've not been here very long, only a few weeks. I wasn't really aware of what had happened." She fell silent. He looked at her.

"It's aright so you…you're my replacement?" she looked up at him wide eyed, pausing for thought, she shook her head.

"No, I…I just turned up, out of the blue." She turned away from him. "I was dropped here, I'm an uninvited guest," she looked at him, "and I'm causing more trouble than I'm worth." She pulled a stethoscope out of her pocket, Ianto laughed.

"Where ever Jack is there's trouble, it's not you." She raised her eyebrows smiling at his attempt to make her feel better.

"No this time it's down to me!" she walked up to him, "Sorry I just need to examine you." He smiled at her.

"It's alright I know the drill." He unbuttoned his shirt. She placed the small metal disc on his chest. "Oh that's cold!" she laughed with him this time. She moved it over his lung.

"Can you just take a deep breath in for me?" He did. She lent in closer as she moved the stethoscope to his back. "And breathe in again please." As he did his nostrils where filled with a rich intoxicating aroma. It was like amber, a woody smell with a hint of a floral under tone it was incredible. She moved away to the bench where she picked up his blood test. She examined it and then proceeded to check his blood pressure and temperature. All the time he kept breathing in her rich scent. It was comforting, she was comforting. "Well Mr Jones you are fighting fit!" her voice snapped him from his thoughts. He stood up buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm glad to hear it! But how?" she looked at him enquiringly. "Every time someone's been brought back before there have been side effects." The lieutenant thought about that for a minute it didn't make much sense to her.

"Well, you've not really been brought back from the dead but more re-created, pulled back into existence. I think that's the way to explain it!" she took a sip of her milky coffee.

"I'll just nod and pretend I understand that!"

"Probably the best way to be!" she smiled and he laughed. "You make the best coffee! I'm never going to let Jack near a kettle again!"

"He's been making coffee? That must be dire!"

"Yeh tell me about it! Less dire more killer!" they laughed. They moved up into the main body of the Hub.

"It's different," Ianto looked around, "More homely than before, it's the same but different."

He looked around again.

"Jack came back from travelling and it was still a hole, the government had just covered over the hole! He re-built it, obviously with alien tech to help, but he did it. He'd only just finished it when I rocked up! There was just him and Gwen only been set up 2 weeks or so, computers technology; we persuaded him we needed more home comforts!"

"Gwen always could persuade Jack to do anything." He smiled, "so Jack re-built it?"

"Well only the top was blown up. The volt, cells, morgue and anything else below was fine." She led him up another set of stairs to the conference room. It was warmer in there. She sat down on a large sofa, Ianto followed suit. She cupped her coffee cup in her hands. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. He looked at her.

"Truthfully?" he looked into her eyes, she nodded. "I don't know, Jacks moved on its weird, months are missing, in fact at least a year. I've missed so much; my family think I'm dead."

"Jack hasn't moved on, he feels so guilty about you, Steven about everything. He knows that working for Torchwood means you die young but there is only so much one man can take and he has already had too much death in his life." Ianto was silent for awhile.

"What happened to the 456?"

"Jack killed it; it's gone I don't think it will return. I'm afraid I don't know much about it."

"You know how he did it?"

"I think you should ask Jack that." She didn't want to tell him, it wasn't her story to tell. "As for your family, if you want I can sort that." She thought about what the figure had said to her.

"Shouldn't we talk it through with Jack?" he asked her tentatively.

"It's not Jack's decision and Jack isn't my boss! So what you want is what you get." She winked at him cheekily, "Think it over." She put her empty coffee mug on the table and went down the stairs to the computers, checking over the rift predictor program. She looked over the programming, changing a few things so it would work better, Jack would be cross if he found out but he never noticed. Ianto watched her work from the glass window of the room.

She worked quickly, he couldn't get over her scent that smell was so intoxicating, she couldn't be a human maybe she was from Jack's century maybe they where family, they could be… his thoughts trailed off he didn't want to think about what she could be to Jack.

How could he be back what had happened? Had he come through the rift? His head span with ideas. He sat down, praying they hadn't found another set of gloves or a hat to match the other pair. If Steven had come back then he must have died as well. He stood back up to look down on the hub, the Lieutenant wasn't there. He wondered where she'd gone.

"Spying on me?" she walked through a door behind Ianto he jumped. She laughed. "Sorry, I shouldn't sneak up on people, it has bad consequences!"

"No it's ok; I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"I'm only messing. Jack's called he's on his way back, he'll be in by 7am so we have a whole day well you and he have a full day. I'll stay out your way."

"No don't…I mean" he said quickly. He paused "Sorry what I meant was don't feel you have to leave." He was really interested, she was different and he wanted to know everything about her. He had a funny feeling that she knew why he'd just tried to stop her leaving.

"I have a few things to do and I think Jack needs some re-adjustment time! You will have plenty of time to find out everything you want to know about me!" he opened his mouth to protest. "Also you can just look me up on the archive files!" she smiled at him. "Not that you'll find much but I dare say enough to put your mind at ease!"

"Right, how come you're on file?"

"Jack felt it appropriate, the Doctor has one so he felt I should have one! As I think he couldn't keep all the information about me in his head in order!"

"What does he know about you?" He knew it was a long shot but it was worth it. She smiled and he knew his attempt was in vain.

"Not nearly enough." She walked out the room again, this time he followed.

"Look I need to know, how did I get back here? Why was Jack so cross with you?" the Lieutenant thought over his questions. Ianto watched her intently; she didn't give anything away in her face. He waited patiently.

"He was cross because he thought I was somehow making him hallucinate, he thought I was trying to unhinge him to take over Torchwood."

"So you brought me back?" she looked at him, she didn't understand herself yet, how could she explain it to this sweet man who was clearly trying to justify his own existence.

"How you came back isn't important, the fact that you are back is however and we need to concentrate on that, we need to create some kind of story or someway of convincing people you never really died or you stay dead. That if you don't mind me saying is the highly boring option!" Ianto could see she had the same skill as Jack for avoiding answering questions. "And more importantly we have to deal with Gwen!" the Lieutenant opened up Ianto's file.

"I'm surprised that's still there!" she looked at him sadly.

"I don't think Jack could bring himself to delete it." Ianto thought this over; maybe Jack had needed him more than he had let on. The large metal door rolled over as Jack entered.

"Alright Team!" he ran up the stairs, stopping abruptly. "We have lots work to do!"

"I've checked the rift activity from last night and there was nothing, I've checked everything we are all up to date, I've hacked into the government files and the births and deaths register and changed what needed to be changed." Jack looked at her, she was very efficient. He like'd the way she took charge when he was gone and she was damn good with paperwork. Maybe he was too hard on her. He looked over at Ianto. A flood of emotion and memories swept over him. "so if it's ok, I'd like to get out of this hole in the ground for the day, I have a few things I want to do and I can leave you two too it." Jack was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Yeh sure you've done enough." She didn't quite believe it.

"You're allowing me out on my own?"

"Yes now scoot before I change my mind!" she grabbed her coat, and headed for the lift. "Lieutenant," Jack called after her, she froze, turning slowly, "Don't stay out to late! I want you home by seven, for dinner!" she laughed.

"Yes Dad!" she stood on the lift and up she went heading for the surface to the centre of Cardiff city. Before stepping off the lift she checked her watch. 7.10am plenty of time to look around, she pulled her wallet out her pocket, opening it and pulling out her Gallifreyan security card, she got her sonic screwdriver and ran it along its micro chip, turning it into a magnetic strip. She walked off towards the main street of Cardiff, she had no idea of places or street names she just knew she was living by the Cardiff Millennium centre, and the hub was built under the oval basin in the Bute docks, she was sure it was bigger but hadn't got round to investigating it further.

Now Jack was going to be more distracted, what with Ianto being back she knew she'd be able to get out and around more often. The streets where dead no one was really up yet cars moved along the road people heading to work on a clear Friday morning looking forward to the weekend. She walked up to a bank; she knew the basics of the earth, what there was and what there definitely wasn't. She walked over inserting the card into the machine, she typed in a 4 digit pin and her account opened, she checked around her, no one was around.

She quickly pulled out her screwdriver again, running it over the machine; it tapped into her Gallifreyan account. There were of course conversion rates but she didn't care, she just withdrew money and made a note of her human account she knew she would have to get a job, not knowing how long she would be on earth. She would trawl the archives later to get all the information she needed. In the mean time she removed her card and walked away towards the bay.

* * *

**Please Review. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack looked at Ianto's file that was open on the screen. He looked over at Ianto.

"So what do you think of the Lieutenant? She's a bit of a live wire; she gets on well with Gwen. She just kind of dropped in!" Ianto could tell he was trying to create some small talk to avoid the questions he had.

"She interesting, you know my curiosity will get the better of me and I'll start to delve into the archive files sooner or later!" he smiled impishly. "You want a coffee; I hear you've been battling with the machine!"

"Yes I have, what had you done to it? It wasn't destroyed in the blast! Did you merge it with some kind of Alien tech?" he asked. Ianto looked at him, an innocent look on his face.

"Don't know what you mean Jack, alien tech in a coffee machine? I think you've been down here way to long!" Jack smiled. Ianto hadn't changed at all it felt very strange. It was as if he'd just reappeared, never actually been dead for 15 months.

"I'd give you a stern talking to but I think you'd enjoy it too much!" Ianto raised his eyebrows as he smiled. He walked down to the coffee machine. He came back up a minute later carrying two steaming hot cups of coffee. He offered one to Jack who took it. They walked up to Jack's office; he noted the picture on the desk, before Jack removed it, putting it in the desk draw. Ianto lent up against the desk as Jack sat down in his chair. It seemed like nothing had even happened.

"Ianto I'm so..." Ianto cut Jack off.

"Stop, Jack it wasn't your fault." He looked at him.

"Yes it was, I recruited you, I took you to confront the 456 and I let you risk your life."

"Yeh in a job I loved and still love and to save a planet I love and my family and with the man I loved so, it was nothing to do with you forcing me, if Torchwood one had still been running I'd have still been in the thick of it." Jack looked at Ianto, he was unconvinced Ianto was alright with being back. Ianto fell silent, back to being the shy boy he had been when he first joined Torchwood 3. Jack knew he would need a lot of support like the first few months after Lisa. Ianto was staring into his coffee.

"Ianto are you sure you're ok?" Jack looked over at him concerned.

"No, I'm not alright. I died Jack." He stopped, choking back tears. "I need some air." He put his coffee down and headed out of the office towards the rolling door.

"I'll come with you." Jack stood up. Ianto shook his head.

"I just need a little alone time." Jack nodded and sat back down, slightly disappointed. Ianto headed up in the lift, leaning against the side, he looked at his feet. It was weird, he couldn't remember where he'd been and maybe that was best. He stepped out of the lift into the small tourist information centre. He crossed the room and out the door into the light, cold morning. The small door closed behind him. He walked along the edge of the bay, leaning on the railings. Looking out at the sea the wind blew across his face. He started to walk along the bay, no one was really around, a few people busying their way to work, earphones in blocking out the world. He walked for about 5 minutes before he saw the Lieutenant sat down, her legs hanging over the edge, her arms where crossed on the lowest railing and her chin rested on them. She was staring out to sea. He stopped leaning on the railings to her right. He put his foot on the lowest bar and starred out there as well. Not being able to see what she could.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly. She didn't jump or change her position.

"Life, the universe and everything." She said quite plainly.

"Isn't that out of a Douglas Adams book?"

"Yes, if people only filed that book correctly, it's shocking it's under fiction on this planet." Ianto tried processing this information, frankly he wasn't surprised. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering what your staring at!" she looked up at him and smiled, patting the space next to her and gesturing he should sit.

"Pull up a pew! You won't be able to see it from there!" so he did, he sat down. "Now stay very still and watch the waves." He did, taking the same comfortable position that she had been in moments before. They sat there quietly watching the ocean, Ianto couldn't help thinking that she had completely and utterly lost it, but then he saw it. A large rounded rock bobbed in the water about a mile out to sea, but it wasn't a rock. Rocks can't float.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"It's a giant squid, but it really shouldn't be here! It's…now where is it from?" Ianto kept staring at the creature it rolled in the waves its tentacles reaching out of the water, before it sunk back into the depths of the sea and disappeared. "I recon it's from one of the nebular planets, not sure which one though."

"Aren't they gaseous planets?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, 10 points to Gryffindor Mr. Jones! Planets made from compacted clouds of interstellar gas and dust. Now we just have to work out why it's here."

"And how is it surviving in water?"

"Under the gaseous layer on the planets are worlds just like this one, the gases are just covers to hide what's underneath!" she reached up to the top railing and pulled herself up swiftly. Ianto carefully got to his feet beside her. She turned leaning back on the railings, "These are for you by the way!" she pulled an envelope out the inside of her coat carefully passing it to him. He looked at it. Taking it, he opened it pulling out a huge wad of paper. He unfolded them carefully.

"These are deeds to a flat?" his eyes widened as he saw the address. "A very nice flat!"

"Well, we can't have you living in the Hub all the time; it's not exactly all homely. It's somewhere nice, with a view!" he smiled recalling a conversation with Jack about views.

"Thank you, but I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. You need a place to call home, even if you don't stay there that often!" he smiled at what she implied.

"How did you get it so quickly?" she smiled this time.

"I have my wonderful powers of persuasion! I may not have been here before but I know my way around an estate agent!" She remembered the way the agent's eyes had almost popped out there sockets when he'd seen her, she thought she wasn't that sexy, more wholesome but to some men confidence was all you needed. Turning up before opening a pleading smile on her face and they'd been putty in her hands. Ianto pocketed the document in his coat, as she handed him the keys to his new apartment. "also it's amazing how fast things can be done when you pay cash!" Ianto smiled.

"Should we tell Jack?" Ianto asked gesturing at the squid.

"No it'll wait till Monday! It's not doing any harm; I'll keep an eye on it!"

"Why till Monday?"

"The new Sea Queen arrives then, well should do! It was supposed to be delivered with the SUV but wasn't! That's DHL for you!" she headed off towards the main street.

"Where are you going?" Ianto called after her.

"Shopping, you're quite welcome to join me!" he considered going back to the Hub, to see Jack but didn't, he walked the short distance to catch up with her, offered her his arm which she took and they walked towards the road together.

* * *

**More Reviews please. the more reviews the more chapters!!! x**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched the CCTV monitor as Ianto and the Lieutenant headed towards the road, Ianto hailed a Taxi and they got in. He looked around the Hub feeling that it was more like home than ever, he had Gwen and Ianto and even though her still hadn't asked her to join the team the Lieutenant. He started to think through a cover story to tell Ianto family, the kids where easy, they wouldn't have really understood anyway but Ianto's sister was another matter.

Also the more pressing matter of telling Gwen, she would be in tomorrow and he didn't know what to do. He walked down to the volts, where the usual selection of aliens resided, several weevils and a blowfish! He looked into Janet's cell. Janet had pretty much been a permanent fixture at Torchwood, as had he, Ianto had started to name them as they came in, he had no idea why but he seemed to enjoy it!

Suddenly a loud alarm went off upstairs, he ran up to the computer. A weevil sighting in Splott what was there obsession with that place? He realised that he was going to have to talk to Ianto at some point and that now was the best time to do it! He called the Lieutenant she answered.

"Jack, you said 7pm I'm sure and it only about 10am!"

"Weevil sighting in Splott, where are you?"

"Queen Street."

"Right don't move I'm coming got get you." He hung up. She looked at Ianto.

"This has been fun, we should do it again sometime, but there's been a weevil sighting in Splott! Jack's coming to get us, he won't be long even thought the SUV is brand new he still enjoys driving like a maniac!" Ianto smiled.

"Some things never change!" as soon as he said it Jack was speeding round the corner! The journey that would normally take 10 minutes had taken him 2! They both piled into the back, even though it was early they where laden with shopping. Jacks eyebrows were raised.

"Have a successful trip?"

"Young Mr Jones here has quite the eye!" the Lieutenant smiled at Jack as she opened up the computer in front of her. "Another weevil sighting in Splott, why do they keep coming up there?"

"We've never had that many weevils in Splott before!" Ianto commented.

"It's just in the last month, we've had hardly any sightings in central Cardiff but Splott is off the chart!" The Lieutenant typed away at the keyboard. Jack looked at him smiling.

"This is yours!" he looked over at the passenger seat, grabbing a Torchwood evidence bag.

"Jack please keep your eyes on the road!" the Lieutenant yelled, not looking up from her frantic typing. He gave her an apologetic smile as he handed the bag to Ianto; it contained his wallet, Bluetooth and phone. He fished them out and put them in his coat pockets.

* * *

**Please review, they are always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my readers, just wondered what you all think of how this story is going, please review even if just to say your reading. Thanks.**

* * *

"Good morning," Gwen called cheerfully up at Jack. The Lieutenant was sat in Jack's office reassuring Ianto it was all going to be fine. It wasn't really working.

"Morning Gwen, we need to have a bit of a chat!"

"Oh what have you done this time?"

"I haven't done anything! Why do you assume that?" she ignored his question and sat down at her workstation turning on her computer.

"Gwen, once you'd left on Thursday…" she looked at him in horror,

"Jack I don't what to know what you and the Lieutenant got up to once I'd left for the evening." Louise hearing this over the comms blushed and Ianto looked at her a small twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"No..no Gwen it's not like that will you just let me try and tell you this please?" she nodded and closed her lips tightly, "Thank you, after you left on Thursday something really strange happened to The Lieutenant and she collapsed," Gwen gasped her eyes wide with fear, "no it's alright she's fine but something happened when she was unconscious and well, Ianto's back." Gwen looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Jack, Ianto's dead." There was a quaver in her voice,

"Was dead." He said.

"People don't just come back from the dead because someone collapses." She looked into Jack's eyes. Louise got up and Ianto followed her as she walked out of the office and started to head down the stairs.

"I didn't just collapse; I had a sort of fit. It's a bit complicated but what was happening caused me to become very sensitive to my surroundings and well to Jack, he caught me and this caused a reaction that brought Mr Jones and his grandson back into creation." Gwen looked from Jack to the Lieutenant then to the smartly dressed man behind her. She got up slowly tears in her eyes and as Ianto reached the level she was on she flew to him hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Why are you sorry Gwen it wasn't your fault." He hugged her tightly. Jack stood there looking at Louise who just looked at her feet. She turned and started to walk away leaving the friends to reunite.

"Thank you." She turned to look at Gwen who had released Ianto and was now looking at her. "I don't know how you did it but Thank you." She threw her arms around Louise whom a little taken aback by this just sort of stood there she patted Gwen awkwardly. Jack started to laugh.

"Oh I love you guys." He moved forward pulling Ianto, Gwen and Louise into a tight hug. This time Louise hugged them back feeling like she belonged there.

**TWTWTW**

They all sat round the conference room table.

"So now we are all here, with our wonderful coffee, thank you Ianto!" Jack beamed.

"My pleasure sir!"

"We need to discuss how to reintroduce Mr Jones here back to society!"

"You make him sound like a criminal!" Gwen laughed a little.

"Well I've already put him back on the system, it was as if he'd never been gone if you look at the births register, also I've got him a valid passport, insurance number etcetera, etcetera so we really just need a story for his family!"

"And that's going to be the tough one!"

"So what are our options?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we can go for the truth! However hard it is to believe,"

"Really not the best idea do we really want to publicise the fact I'm an alien?" Louise chipped in,

"Good point that's a no-go then! Option 2, we retcon them, sorry Ianto, so they don't remember!"

"It's been a year sir is that really a good idea?"

"Possibly not, option 3, we sort of turn up on the door step and say we got it wrong?"

"We never get it wrong!" Gwen said smiling.

"That is so true." They all laughed.

"There is an option 4 you know!" they all looked at Ianto. "Well I could have been left for dead but some one saw me breathing, I've been in a coma and when I came out of it 6 months ago I had no idea who the hell I was as did no one else, until recently I've been getting my memory back! Ok I know it's not perfect but it's better than Jack's ideas!" they all looked at one another.

"I like it!" the Lieutenant smiled at Ianto, "I'll go get the car!" she hopped up and headed out the door, Ianto looked anxiously at Jack.

"Jack is it really a good idea if you and Gwen come as well, I mean Gwen told them I was dead and we…er…well my sister is very nosy!" Jack smiled.

"Don't worry we'll stay here and man the fort!" Ianto smiled at Jack and left the room. Then Gwen burst into tears. Jack went over to her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Jack it's just so over whelming!"

"I know it's alright, he's back it'll take some getting used to but we'll be back to normal in no time!"

**TWTWTW**

Ianto drove the SUV, over the familiar estate roads to his sister's house. The Lieutenant sat quietly in the passenger side seat, not saying anything the whole journey, it wasn't an unpleasant silence it was a nice silence the kind when you're with someone you know really well and it's just natural. She had been looking at the leather strap on her wrist, which Ianto now realised was very similar to Jacks. She looked concerned for a little while then snapped it shut and looked out the windscreen.

"We're nearly there!" Ianto didn't let on he'd taken the long route, in some ways putting off the experience in others just giving him more time to steal himself for what was to come.

"It's alright Ianto I don't mind I quite like the quiet of the SUV."

"Yes ma'am it makes a nice change to the clatter of the Hub!"

"You don't have to call me ma'am, Ianto it's kind of weird."

"What's your name then?" he smiled.

"Lieutenant Carter-Jones."

"So we always have to call you Lieutenant then, you know ma'am is shorter!" she smiled.

"Don't call me ma'am please Ianto." She smiled at him.

"Alright Lieutenant we are nearly there!"

"That's fine I won't tell Jack you took the long route round." He smiled slightly. He pulled on to the familiar street; he parked the SUV then wondered if it really had been sensible to bring it here again. He sat in the car looking up the path to his sister's house. He felt the Lieutenant's hand on his arm.

"It's alright we don't have to do this." He looked at her.

"Yes we do." He opened the car door and got out. She did the same. He stood there a moment before starting down the path, turning around and coming back again. He checked the car door was locked then looked at her. She looked at him bemused.

"Last time I was here some of the kids off the estate stole it."

"But its state of the art."

"I know that's what I said and I don't know if I trust myself to leave it again!" she laughed a little he didn't look amused. She pulled her screwdriver out her pocket and pointed it at the lock on the SUV. "That ought to do it!"

"I thought locking it did it!" they both smiled. They started to walk towards the front door; Ianto hesitated a little way from the door. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze before ringing the door bell.

* * *

**Please Review. just to say your enjoying it, i'd love to know what you all think of this hopefully if your still reading you like it. Please Tell me!!! x**


	12. Chapter 12

Rhiannon Davies was sad. The kids where off playing round at their friends house and Johnny was out at work. She finished ironing the shirt she was working on and pulled the next one out of the pile on her left, when she heard a knock at the door. Who the hell would this be at 9.30 in the morning? She thought to herself. She put the iron down and turned it off at the wall. She walked through to the front door and opened it and at first she didn't believe a thing she saw, there was a young girl, couldn't have been older than 19 stood in front of her, must be in the military she thought seeing the coat that she wore and behind her was Ianto, her brother Ianto. Tears started to fall from her eyes but it couldn't be he was dead. She tried not to remember the awful day she'd been told. Her mind was just playing and awful trick on her.

"Rhiannon, I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones," she held out her hand and Rhiannon shock it, "may we come in?" she nodded and stepped back for her and the man behind her to come in.

"I'll go put the kettle on." Ianto said walking past her not really sure what to say.

"Rhiannon, I'm from Torchwood." Louise started as they sat down in the small living room.

"That's where he worked." She whispered.

"Yes and I know this is going to be very hard for you but Ianto is alive and in your kitchen right now." Rhiannon sat there shaking her head. It couldn't be.

"My brother is dead; I was told he died trying to save all the children." She stopped looking at her hands as Ianto came in to the room carrying three cups of coffee. He put them on the side and went and knelt in from of his sister looking up at her.

"It is me, I'm so sorry." She looked at him, tears now pouring from her eyes.

"Oh my, Ianto?" he looked as if he might cry as well. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. He hugged her back. She let go of him and looked at him closely.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" the Lieutenant cut in.

"I'm afraid that when you where told Ianto was dead, we believe that's what had happen but in actual fact he'd been knocked out by the virus and was in a coma, he wasn't fully effected by it but when he woke up six months ago he had no Idea who he was and the people who found him didn't either, until a month ago when he started to remember. We believe he went through so much trauma that his body just shut down to protect him from it." Ianto was now sat next to Rhiannon on the sofa.

"So you can as soon as you could."

"As soon as we where sure, we came." Ianto looked at the Lieutenant.

"So who are you?" Rhiannon turned her attention to Louise.

"I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones."

"She works with me." Ianto interjected.

"I bet she does." Said Rhiannon raising her eyebrows at Ianto,

"Why now?" Ianto said to her with a smile.

"Well you turn up alive and I presume well with a pretty young Lieutenant girl with the double barrel of Carter-_Jones, _I can't help but wonder."

"The Jones has nothing to do with me Rhiannon." The Lieutenant really hoped this was true after everything Jack and Ianto had been through she really hoped she wasn't going to be the one to pull them apart however accidental it would be.

"Right so you still seeing that boss of yours?" Ianto blushed and looked at Louise with a faint smile.

"A little." Ianto said looking at his hands. The lieutenant got up and looked at them.

"I'm going to leave you to it Ianto you can stay, just call when you want picking up!"

"No I should go back with you there is so much to do." He got up and so did Rhiannon.

"You're back at work already?" she said stunned.

"Yes well, I'm not doing any heavy lifting." Ianto said dryly.

"You'll come and see us all soon won't you." Rhiannon looked up at him.

"Of course." They embraced.

"Maybe be bring that boss of yours!"

"Or maybe not." Iantos eyes widened as he said it smiling. They said good bye the Rhiannon and headed out of the door. Ianto took the keys out of his pocket relieved to see the SUV was still there.

"I'll drive," The Lieutenant took the keys off of him and they climbed in, "how do you think she took it?" she said starting the engine and pulling away.

"Well, she always likes a good gossip!" They smiled. "I'll go over in a week or two, See how they are!" they fell into silence and made their way back to the Hub.

* * *

**Please Review. please please please. x**


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was starting to get back to normal at Torchwood 3, well as normal as it can get at Torchwood. Everyone was working hard and there had been no major issues since Ianto's return. Things where running very smoothly, almost too smoothly.

Jack found this work load was dropping, with the combination of Ianto and the lieutenant the paperwork was non-existent and Gwen had been able to spend more time at home with the baby. Which was good, Jack didn't like the idea of the kid growing up without its mother.

Jack thought back to a few weeks ago when Ianto had been to see his sister with the lieutenant to tell her he was actually alive.

_"So how'd it go?" Jack looked at Ianto who was sat opposite him at his desk._

_"Well it was," he grasped for the words, "weird and scary but nice. I don't think Rhiannon quite believed it, but they accepted it well enough."_

_"I'm glad to hear it." Jack walked around his desk to Ianto sitting on the desk he put his hand on the side of Ianto's face. "In some ways I can't believe it's you." They looked into each other's eyes Jack leaned in and kissed him, slowly parting his lips, he longed for when they could be alone together, without Gwen and the lieutenant in the Hub below. Ianto placed his hand on Jack cheek._

_"I missed you." Jack murmured softly._

_"I can tell." Ianto kissed him again, he didn't want to leave but knew he had to get on with work. They pulled out of the kiss and Ianto stood up, Jack pulled him close playfully, wrapping his legs around Ianto from where he was sat on the desk._

_"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Jack kissed him and Ianto slid his arms around his neck, one hand in Jacks hair making sure he couldn't pull back. "I felt so awful." Jack tried to say but Ianto pushed their lips back together making sure he couldn't say anymore, their lips parted and their tongues twisted together. There was a quiet knock at the door and Ianto quickly pulled out of the kiss trying to step out of Jack's embrace, but Jack held on tight as he called for them to come in. Ianto stood there his hands now at his side slightly self conscious._

"Sorry to intrude but Jack can I have a word?" Jack was jerked out of his reverie by the lieutenant who had knocked at the door. He gestured for her to come in. "Jack I really want to investigate this." She passed him some paperwork that he scanned quickly. Time's and dates of rift activity when nothing had come through.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't get to chose what we investigate."

"I don't want us to investigate I want to investigate it!"

"No, no personal projects."

"Captain please let me it's driving me mad. I need to know what's going on!" he got up from his desk and came round so he was looking down at her,

"There is no point trying to sweet talk me by calling me Captain, Lieutenant it won't work, you are not going to investigate this until I can see a set pattern." He pushed the papers into her chest and headed for the door.

"Oh come on Jack, it's just ridiculous."

"No it's not; ya come in here all guns blazing…"

"It wasn't blazing just waving, so forgive me but I didn't have a clue where the hell I was. You should treat me with the same respect you do the others."

"I do but the others aren't alien."

"I'm a time lord Jack we're peaceful people!"

"Yeh but you're different!"

"OK so you see me as a threat I get it but Gwen's allowed out to track signals, Ianto goes out after Weevils by himself and well I dread to think what you do so why can't I go after this?"

"I know them they've been doing it for years."

"I've been fighting for years; I'm in less danger than them." She was shouting at him.

"Just because you can regenerate doesn't mean you're indestructible."

"Well, it's not like you'd care Jack it's quite clear you don't even want me around." He didn't say anything to that, she let out a deep breath turned on her heel before Jack started again.

"Well maybe I'd let you if you told me what was going on with you. You collapsed and then Ianto comes back from the dead that's not exactly what I would call normal!" she spun back around.

"I've changed Jack that what's going on."

"What do you mean changed?"

"I've been chosen..." she broke off not knowing what to say.

"Chosen for what?" Jack glared at her.

"By the emperor, my DNA..."

"Just tell me."

"I was chosen to be the first empress of the time lords."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm the creator..." Jack looked confused, "I'm God Jack, I've been chosen to carry on the line of the emperor, and I'm the creator, the most powerful person in existence." Jack looked at her. "And it's terrifying, Jack it's terrifying because no one can stop me Jack, God is an earth 18 year old girl all the emotions and hormones and if I lose it no one here can stop me."

"The doctor can stop you." He said.

"No he can't Jack because he's not my partner anymore, I need to find my partner because they will be the only person who can read this," she pulled the small sphere that had appeared at the transformation. Jack looked at it. "Whoever can read this is my bonded partner and they will be able to balance it out."

"How will we find them?" his voice was quite.

"I don't know but I think it will be a Jones, also the thing is my full transformation has only just completed so they may not be aware of any changes, it's complicated."

"So it could be Ianto?" Jack sounded horrified.

"Yes, but there will be more than one, I promise Jack I won't take him away from you."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can, if I don't find the person in a month then it could be a disaster but I'll just stay in the TARDIS so nothing happens."

"What if it is Ianto what if he falls for you, you won't have a choice, if it happens I want him to be happy, he's never been sure about us, he always wanted..." Jack trailed off.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I can understand why." They looked at each other then she left the office, she was angry that the argument had gone that far.

TWTWTW

She stared up at the bright computer screen willing her brain to work out what that signal meant, it had been flashing on and off for 3 days now, no pattern to it, always somewhere different. She felt someone's hands on her shoulders as they lent over and looked at her computer screen.

"There's no point obsessing over it you know!" Ianto rubbed her shoulders affectionately. She sighed resisting the urge to hit her head repeatedly on the desk. She'd been working on it for 8 hours straight and still hadn't worked out how to track its movements. She moved her neck, she was exhausted and her neck hurt from staring at the monitor all day. Ianto as if sensing her pain gently pressed his thumbs into the top of her spine, the pressure felt great. She closed her eyes and smiled as he continued to massage her shoulders. "You know you really need to loosen up a little."

"Sorry I'll try harder in future!" She laughed opening her eyes. "It goes with being in such a high stress job! I'm amazed you're as relaxed as you are!" he smiled, continuing to move his hands carefully over her shoulders, Taking her smile and eyes closing again as a signal to carry on.

"You know I'm not!" she smiled again remembering the previous conversation. The pain in her neck started to loosen up. "You have a lot of built up stress!" he observed.

"Yes I know. Do you want to know who built up my stress or do you know already?" She didn't need to say it he'd heard her arguing with Jack over something earlier in the day. He'd been pretty harsh on her; he could tell by the way he'd been yelling.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He felt her muscles relax a bit as he pressed his thumbs into her shoulders again. He though he heard a small groan of pleasure escape her lips.

"Bloody Captain Jack Harkness, that man can make me so cross,"

"Yes he makes everyone like that and yet the crosser he makes you the more turned on you get!" she couldn't believe that those words had just come out of Ianto's mouth but she totally agreed with them.

She tilted her head back slightly feeling her hair catch the open lapels on his jacket. He moved his thumbs in a circular motion feeling the soft cotton of her shirt and the warmth of her skin below it. As the last of the day's tension melted away at Ianto's touch, she smiled to herself thinking how nice it felt. He stopped but didn't take his hands off her shoulders straight away; he ran his hands from her neck to her shoulders to the tops of her arms. In a reassuring manner, before patting her shoulders again.

"You mustn't let Jack get to you." She spun and looked up at him.

"Your turn to let the frustration out Mr Jones!" she stood up and carefully removed his jacket from his shoulders before; she pushed him down into the chair spinning it back around. Putting her hands on to his shoulders, she applied a small amount of pressure feeling _his_ soft skin through the thin fabric layer of _his_ shirt.

"So Ianto what's bothering you, because your shoulders feel like a sailor has put his best knots in them!" he smiled and like her closed his eyes as she smoothly ran her hands over his shoulders. He didn't say anything he just savoured the feeling of her warm hands on him.

"Well?" she whispered quietly into his ear, she was so close he could feel her breath on his neck below his loosened collar. "Tell me everything Ianto, please." He felt her forehead on the crown of his head as she slipped her arms around him hugging him before moving back to his shoulders. He though about his sisters reaction to his return, the way Jack looked at him, Gwen's disbelief then her realisation of everything. The confusion of feelings he had for Jack and the thoughts and feelings he had about the Lieutenant. The young girl who had bought him back from the dead. He wanted to know all about her. Instead of voicing them, he kept it locked away inside his head, unwilling to ask in case he was rude.

"Oh you know the complications of being back from the dead!" She pressed her thumbs into his shoulders again a little harder it was so relaxing. He was finding it hard to concentrate.

"What else?" he hadn't been expecting her to be so interested in him. He thought about what to say, he'd been working with her for about a month now, they had a nice little team, the four of them. Working together, just like it had been before.

"Nothing really, just the usual, worrying about Jack, Gwen, You, coffee, Jack!" she couldn't help but smile. He felt her kiss the top of his head, in a friendly way. He wanted to know why. "What was that for?" he smiled at his own bravery, not knowing whether it was stupid to have asked or even if he wanted to know the answer.

"You're so sweet Ianto." He felt his shoulders loosen as she said it. Great he thought she thinks I'm sweet, well at least she thinks something of me! "As for the coffee no worries there! I think you saved me and Gwen from a fate worse than death in rescuing us from Jack's awful coffee making skills!" she felt his shoulders loosen a little more, as he chuckled at her slating Jack. "Gwen can handle her self but I understand the worrying about the team, I totally get that! Jack is a big boy and can definitely look after himself!" she paused before continuing. "And why are you worried about me?"

"Your quiet, secluded and like Jack we know nothing about you. I'm worried because you're open but your not, you talk all the time but not about yourself, you're very good, you never let anything slip." She'd never had anyone pay enough attention to her to realise how guarded she had become. It came as quite a surprise to her that this young man had noted it.

"You've had too much time on your hands if you've been able to notice that!"

"No, I'm just very observant and I know everything!" he said it in a comical mystical voice that made her laugh he liked making her laugh. She wasn't laughing at him but at what he was saying that was nothing important it was small talk.

"You know I don't understand why your so stressed Ianto I mean you look so in control and so calm all of the time…ok maybe not all the time, most of the time!"

"I'm a control freak, I need control and things have to be ordered. I don't like freefall and in this job, there is so much freefall I'm scared shitless most of the time, in fact I'm so not in control I look like I am. Please tell me how that works?" she laughed at the look on his face and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"It works because you are in control! Your just worried people will think your not!" his shoulders where totally loose now. He stood up careful so as not to fire the chair backwards into the Lieutenant. She had a wide smile on her face; it was much like Jacks but in some ways kinder and younger. He loved that smile. He looked into her eyes and smiled back at her. Then Jack pounded into the room from his office.

"Alright Children lets roll we've just had a call from the chief of police about a rather funny looking murder scene!" he stopped, looking between Ianto and the Lieutenant, Ianto looked like a rabbit in head lights his eyes wide, a slight blush on his cheeks,

"I'll go get the car," he swiftly headed towards the stairs away from Jack and the Lieutenant.

"Did I interrupt something?" he raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant, who looked innocently back at him.

"No," she shook her head. He looked unconvinced as she headed towards the large cog shaped entrance to the hub, he followed her quickly and they headed out of the small information centre that was a cover for the back door to the Hub. Walked along the boardwalk and where met but Gwen who was just walking over to them as Ianto turned the corner in the SUV. He pulled up jumping out throwing the keys to Jack, Gwen jumped in the front and Ianto and the Lieutenant in the back. They sped through the city centre to a multi story car park.

"Hang on a minute, I recognise this place!" Gwen said from the front of the car.

"Yes it does seem familiar!" Ianto added watching the rift monitoring system spike again.

"Yes it will do! It's where John came through, first time around!" Jack said. They all looked at one another.

"Who?" They all looked at the Lieutenant.

"Captain John Hart."

"He's a nightmare." Ianto added.

"Just because you don't like being called Eye Candy!" Gwen goaded.

"No I just don't like being threatened and blown up. It's not a nice experience."

"He's got a point!" Jack said as he drove up the multi-storey car park.

"Sorry Captain John Hart?" Louise questioned.

"Yes well I don't think it's his real name!" Gwen added. They got to the top and Ianto used the hand held rift monitor to scan for residual rift activity.

"Something definitely came through but it's not here now." Ianto looked at Jack.

"Right that's great, I bet its him again he never learnt to change his tactics!" they all clambered back into the SUV and headed back to the Hub, Gwen powered up the rift monitors and watched for more energy fluctuations and Jack went to his office, Louise and Ianto went to their workstations and set about finding out where John would have gone.

"I've got a strange disturbance in a building a few miles from the car park, I don't think it's related but I'll go check it out," Louise looked at Ianto, "you want to come?" He scooped the SUV keys off of the side and they left the Hub.

* * *

**So what do you think???**


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling up to the building Ianto couldn't find anywhere to park the car. Once he'd done a second circuit of the block Louise was getting anxious.

"Drop me here; I'll go take a look round. I'll call if I need back up." Ianto looked at her unsure, she looked at him exasperatedly.

He pulled up outside the old building and Louise jumped out of the SUV. She turned on her heel and headed to the point on the map where the disturbance in rift activity was. It was an old church, she carefully opened the door, it creaked she closed it behind her; light shone in through the old windows, there was one or two broken pains in each of them. She pulled out her gun.

"Oh I wondered when someone would turn up." There was a man stood up where the alter should have been, he had a rugged but handsome. He turned and almost did a double take when he saw her. "Oh my, little Lou-Lou." He smiled and she grimaced,

"You? Wow I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Right back at you Lou-..." she cut him off quickly,

"If you add a second Lou there, I'll shoot you before you have a chance to finish the word." He tilted his head as he looked at her and smiled his boyish grin.

"Alright Louise, I see we've not really grown up since I met you in the Vegas galaxies," he paused and then looked as if he'd seen something sickening, "Oh...oh no don't tell me your working for Jack. Oh that's such a waste of you talents my darling."

"Really and how would you know that? And it's Lieutenant by the way."

"Oh that means you are, oh Lieutenant I see you've been promoted! Congratulations so what's the full name?"

"Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones and yourself?"

"Captain John Hart at your service and you know you'd be so much better _under my_ command." He smiled at his little joke. Stepping down the steps towards her, she'd loosened her stance but snapped her gun back up with his movement.

"Well at least mines my real name!"

"At least I'm not working for Captain Jack Harkness." He paused and smiled again. "Oh I bet your sleeping with him, now that...that's a real waste as well man could never keep his hands off of anything pretty, he always spoils them." She looked at him her face unwavering. "Oh the silent treatment I love it when girls play hard to get!"

"I'm not sleeping with Jack."

"Oh but I bet you have. Oh hang on a minute, back up you said Carter-Jones, you remarried. When did you give up hope on your Doctor?" she ignored his first comment.

"I didn't I found him and he sent me here and no I haven't remarried why?"

"Where did the Jones come from?" he smiled as if he already knew the answer.

"I don't know. Why do you care?" he smiled again it wasn't a nice smile.

"You don't know." He let out a bark of laughter. "Oh there's nothing more that I love than knowing more about the future than you and Jack. I know what's coming, I know everything. I know who your Jones is, there's only one!"

"Who is it?"

"Oh I'm not going to tell you that easily! How's eye candy by the way?" then he pressed his wrist strap and stepped back into a swirl of rift activity.

At that point Ianto walked into the church. She turned back and looked at him her eyes wide. He looked at her concerned.

"Lieutenant?"

"It's gone."

"What was it?"

"It was John, he's gone now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he's just come to gloat. We better get back to the Hub; I need to talk to Jack."

* * *

**Please review, the more reviews the more chapters I'll put up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

When they got back to the Hub, she didn't get to talk to Jack the rift predictor program was going mad, Louise looked at it concerned she knew it; it was one of the random results the same readings as always just a lot more intense.

"Jack, we have to go it's one of the random rift movements, come on its huge." He pounded down the stairs, tapping his blue tooth he ordered Ianto to come back to the main Hub and look over what was going on whilst he and the lieutenant ran to the SUV and got going.

"I'm fixing the coordinates now," Ianto's voice came over the comm's system to Captain Jack Harkness and Lieutenant Carter-Jones in the SUV. The tracker in the Lieutenant's pocket lit up. She pulled it out and zoomed in on the heat source it registered.

"Jack, we have a complication. That is definitely not a weevil." She looked over at him as he drove. He looked at her.

"Well what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"It's registering two heart beats and an enormous amount of energy flow from them into what looks like a metallic device." Jack sped up as they drove through Cardiff's city centre, it was eerily quiet but there was a definite excitement about speeding through the dark streets of the city.

"What is it?" he asked again even more irritated. He had been pulled away from dinner with Ianto and wasn't best pleased. She started to type a code into the wrist strap it started scanning.

"It's a bomb of some type."

"Can you stop it?"

"It's feeding off his energy, we kill him it goes off we don't kill him it goes off. I can try reversing it but even so, if there really is two hearts that means Time Lord and that means re-generation. We'd have about 30 seconds before he or she came back to life causing an explosion."

"Can you reverse it? It seems to be the only option we have!" she read the calculations reeling across the screen on her wrist.

"Yes I can, how long have I got?"

"Minus 5 minutes." Ianto's voice made her jump. Jack laughed.

"I'm still not used to these ear pieces!" Gwen's voice joined Ianto's on the comm's system.

"Lieutenant, can you reverse that power?" Ianto had clearly felt that this adventure needed all four of them to be successful.

"Yes I can." She said confidently. She carried on watching the calculations that where telling her the programming of the device. Jack was giving orders to Gwen and Ianto at the hub. She zoned them out concentrating on which calculations to reverse. She hadn't seen anything like this before, it definitely wasn't Time Lord she pressed the screen to pause it. Transferring the calculations on to her hand held scanner. Jack watched her carefully; he still didn't trust her entirely. He kept a close eye on her, there was something intriguing happening to her and he hadn't worked it out yet and it was driving him mad. She pulled back from the scanner.

"Ok it's reversed but it will only give us seconds to deactivate the bomb, that's even if we can. Ianto how far away are we?" Jack looked at her slightly concerned.

"Bomb will be no problem, we can handle it." He looked her right in the eyes; she knew he was trying to reassure Gwen and Ianto more than her. "Ianto," he barked, "How far now?"

"The next right, into a car park, it's in a warehouse." The wheels of the SUV skidded as Jack turned the steering wheel violently.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked jack annoyed.

"Oh you know it is its all part of the drama. You're impressed really!" he braked suddenly; before the engine had stopped they had climbed out and opened the boot. Grabbing equipment and arming up.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir!" she cocked her gun.

"Now you're getting it, its all in the drama." He flashed her, a wide smile and ran off towards the doors. The lieutenant wasn't sure whether Jack naturally had this outrageous bravado or whether he was just trying to make everyone in the vicinity become highly attracted to him. What ever it was it was working. She followed Jack, he shot the padlock off the door then leaning up against it he looked at the lieutenant who was stood doing the same thing opposite him. She was calm as anyone; she was young but could handle a weapon – even though he hated to admit it better than him. He was intrigued to know her story, why she'd been acting so differently since she'd brought Ianto back and how she'd brought him back. She still hadn't let on to what had happened. He held three fingers up, his smile was still there it seemed to be even more dazzling as if it got brighter the more dangerous a situation got. He counted down on his fingers. She steadied herself finger on the trigger. They crashed through it stopping abruptly a wall faced them, one corridor right, one corridor left.

"Ah complication." He seemed disappointed they hadn't been faced with the danger straight away. "Ianto can you see us on the map?"

"Yes sir I can, what's wrong?"

"You didn't tell us about the internal walls." Jack said irritated.

"There are no walls, sir, it's a warehouse, there's not supposed to be any mainly because it's a warehouse!" the lieutenant tried not to laugh Ianto was just getting back into the swing of things and he was just starting to get his cynicism and sarcasm back and it was back with a vengeance!

"Well, even though the dictionary definition of warehouse is a building, or a part of one, for the storage of goods, merchandise, etc. this one has walls!"

"Don't worry Ianto we'll split up, that is if Captain Harkness feels he can handle it!" she heard Gwen snigger quietly. She knew Ianto was smiling.

"I'll watch you on the monitor. If I see anything close I'll tell you." He was definitely smiling. Jack looked at her unimpressed.

"Time to go solo." It was her time to grin and give off that annoyingly contagious bravado.

"Just be careful." Jack warned her, genuinely concerned.

"I've fought three Wars. I think I can handle one Time Lord." They headed in opposite directions. It was dark, turning corner after corner, every time going deeper and deeper into the warehouse, each corner un-nerving the lieutenant a little bit more. Every time she met nothing she got more and more concerned. They must have been turning corners for about 10minutes when jack asked the lieutenant how she was doing.

"Lieutenant," she nearly jumped out of her skin,

"Christ Jack! No need to bark like that!"

"Sorry you found anything?"

"Well, a corner another corner oh and did I mention that other corner?"

"Ok I get your point." She carried on round the next few corners then she was confronted by a door. She lent against it. Then she pushed through it quickly but silently. The corridor opened out into a huge room, there was rows arrows of seats a wide aisle down the centre of the hall, there was a man raised up on a section of staging holding a small metal cube. She walked cautiously to the aisle, as she moved further in she could see rows of heads over the seats. He still hadn't noticed her; she turned her Bluetooth on so the other three could hear her. She edged carefully towards the people sat on the back row. They looked human. Ghostly white and staring up at the stage carefully she reached out and touched one carefully, they didn't react and they where freezing cold, she checked the pulse, there wasn't one. This was a room full of dead people. She stood up walking to the centre aisle.

"State your name, rank and generation." She watched as he convulsed slightly, she hadn't tried all her new 'powers' she didn't really want to, but she knew this one would work. He fought the erg to obey but failed.

"Matterson, Doctor, 2nd generation."

"You guys are really starting to sound like iPods!" Jack laughed over the intercom. Unimpressed by his observation she carried on.

"Deactivate the bomb." She pulled her gun out pointing it at him. Walking half way down the aisle she cocked it ready to shoot, focusing on him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lieutenant Carter-Jones, Time Lord, deactivate that bomb or I will shoot you." She heard Jack come into the room.

"You won't shoot me." Matterson informed her. She fired her gun shooting him in the left knee. She cocked it again ready to fire another round at him.

"Your lucky mate, normally she hits a little high." For once she appreciated jack's humour.

"We've reversed what that is." Jack casually waved his gun at the cube the man was holding.

"No." the yell was terrible. "You've killed them."

"Killed who?" Jack asked confused. He came up level with the lieutenant.

"They could have been saved, all of them." The lieutenant saw a glint of light out the corner of her eye. She turned seeing military dog tags around the necks of the people closest to her. Jack had the man covered so she went over and read the set closest to her. She froze.

"Jack" he looked at her quickly She checked another set of tags and then another. "Their Time Lords." Jack looked at her quickly then back to the guy a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" she walked a few more rows down, all the figures had tags round there necks. "Where are they from?"

"They must have fallen trough the rift, some of them are the missing from the last war."

"Their dead you can't save them." Jack looked back at the man.

"I could have, this would have given my regeneration energy to them they could be shocked back to life." Ianto and Gwen had arrived and the lieutenant saw them moving down either side of the room.

"Deactivate it." Jack pointed his gun back at Dr Matterson.

"It's a bomb, it's not going to work and you can't bring back the dead." The Lieutenant called to him willing him to understand.

"Well technically…" Ianto started, but Jack shot him a warning look.

"Yes I can." He shifted and before he had time to realise what was happening the Lieutenant had shot him right between the eyes. She saw Gwen and Ianto flinch at the precision she had with out having to aim. She ran to the staging catching the cube as it bounced off the top step. She opened it easily the flow of energy, unclipping it and throwing it to Jack.

She ran up the steps dropping to her knees by the body. Gwen watched her turn the body over. Whispering to it, "come on regenerate." She watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. "No…No." her voice was full of pain it shook with grief as if she had known him she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"He was delusional with grief; he lost everything Wife, two children."

"He chose to die; it's probably for the best." She stood up, not taking her eyes off the body.

"Can Ianto collect the tags? I can match them to the missing." Jack kept his hand on her shoulder, he nodded and shot Ianto a look and he started straight away moving carefully up and down the rows carefully collecting the tags, he also closed the eyes of them as he went. Jack looked over at Gwen.

"When he's done, burn it to the ground." He pocketed the cube and then put his arm right round the Lieutenant. "Come on kid, I think you need a drink." He led her out into the night.

* * *

**It's christmas so please spread some christmassy love and Review xxx Merry Christmas i hope you all get what you want for christmas xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I did! with a lovely suprise gift of - A night with John Barrowman DVD which I am watching now! It's AWSOME! I was lucky enough to see it live aswell though my work but hehehe I love that man! anyway I get off topic!**

**I hope you like this but Jack and Ianto fans may not from part two! but please keep an open mind than you. xxx**

* * *

Back at the Hub, Jack poured the Lieutenant a drink and handed it to her; he sat down putting his feet up on the desk. She crossed her legs on the chair looking even younger than she usually did. He watched her carefully as she took a mouth full of the liquor. She ran her left hand over her hair.

"So," Jack said, she looked at him. "How did you know all that about his wife?"

"I saw his dying thoughts." She said it with disgust.

"Lieutenant what's been going on? You're going to have to tell me more about yourself, you're a Time Lord but you're more extraordinary that anyone or anything I've ever come across before."

"I can say the same for you Captain Harkness. Isn't it enough that the Doctor sent me?"

"That's what I can't understand, you're perfectly capable yet, he's sent you here to me. It makes no sense at all."

"I know all I got is 'your destiny isn't with me anymore.'" Jack looked at her there was deep sadness in her eyes as she said it.

"I just want to know ya a little better." He said sincerely.

"What's there to know Captain? I'm 382 years old in my 3rd life! One of 22 Time Lords left in existence. I've fought my whole life to be free and I'm not." He looked at her.

"Ya look about 18 to me ." She smiled.

"That a problem for you?" She asked in a soft, querying voice. Again Jack didn't know how serious she was being. His smile widened as he laughed. He slowly became more serious.

"When did you last regenerate?"

"8 years ago, I was killed recently when travelling with the doctor but I just healed or jump back to life." He raised his eyebrows. She wanted to add that then he'd decided to dump her on this planet instead of carrying on their travels together.

"That sounds painful."

"You would know." A silence felled it was only broken when they heard the entrance to the hub opened the flashing lights causing stars to jump in front of her eyes. She shifted in her seat so she could rest her chin on her knee; she hugged her leg tightly so she didn't slip.

"Sir...oh…Lieutenant." he blushed.

"Hi Ianto." She turned to look at him, a warm smile on her lips. He gave her a small smile in return before busying back to Jack.

"Tags." He said handing the bag to Jack. "I've catalogued them, but no sign of the cube."

"Ah no I have that," Jack pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to the Lieutenant who to her own surprise caught it. "The tags are for the Lieutenant." Ianto moved over and she took the bag of tags from him.

"Thanks Ianto I really appreciate it, I don't think I could have handled it myself."

"It's alright, it's my job."

"I know I just want you to feel appreciated." She winked at him. Jack smiled as Gwen entered. She walked over and lent against the door to the safe.

"You two can get off early if ya want. In fact that's not an option." Ianto could tell Jack and the Lieutenant would be up talking late so he headed out with Gwen. The Lieutenant spun the cube in her hands, opening it and examining the inside carefully.

"I can't help but wonder." She turned to look up at Jack. She turned it again, pulling a screwdriver out of her pocket; she twisted some of the wires around. Placing it on the table she lent over, carefully bringing the internal mechanism, Jack walked back over to the desk, staring at the knot of wires and circuit boards; two disc shaped pieces the twisted together completed the circuit that caused the device to pull energy from the holder.

"What are ya going to do with it?"

"I'll put it in the TARDIS, run a full scan on it, and try work out if it would really work. I recon it will just go to scrap." She replaced the colourful knot back inside its metal casing. She stood up gathering the bags of tags.

"And what will you do with the tags?"

"I'll send the data through to the archives on Gallifrey. They'll update the files of the dead. Good night Jack." He nodded to her as she left his office, heading to the stretch of wall where her ship was concealed.

TWTWTW

The Lieutenant typed away at the keyboard in front of her, her eyes glued on the screen, scanning for activity. She lent back in the chair rubbing her eyes, however tired she was she couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep?" she turned her chair to look over at Jack who was leaning on the metal railings behind her looking down at her as she worked.

"Just felt there were things to be doing." He walked down the steps, they clanged with every footfall. She span back to the screen.

"Ya know what the problem is with Time Lords is?" he put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I don't Captain why don't you enlighten me?"

"There workaholics!" she could here the smile in his voice.

"And you can talk!" he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I have no where better to be!"

"And I can't get anywhere better!" he patted her shoulder.

"Point taken!" He moved over to a sofa lent up against the wall of the hub, he sat down. She spun around on her chair to face him.

"I recon I'll have fixed the TARDIS soon well repaired it enough. I'll be able to leave you and your team in peace." He looked over at her.

"Really?" the smile on his face slid away, "I hoped you'd stay." His brow was furrowed in a frown. "I wouldn't have a team if it went for you." She tried to ignore his sad tone, and the fact he wanted her to stay.

"I just have to repair the major damage to my locator and transmission locator, they was more damage that I originally thought. Then I need to try resetting my coordinates for some reason there jammed at the moment."

"Don't you think its best if you stay here till you're running on 100%?"

"No point staying where I'm not wanted or needed."

"The doctor sent you here; don't you think it was for a reason? And you are needed." he said earnestly. She gave him a sarcastic look.

"He sent me here to get me out of his way, Jack I don't know why you're trying to persuade me to stay; I'm a danger to you and your team! I'm getting in the way of you and Ianto and your fine here you don't need me. I really don't know a reason why he would send me."

"What if we actually do need you?"

"Jack you barely trust me!"

"I do trust you it's just the sudden appearance and the disappearance of Time Lords it knocks you out of kilter. You think you find someone you have something in common with and then they just take off." She stood up. She walked over to another computer opening up another program. Inputting the data, she'd just extracted.

"Jack the only thing we have in common is the Doctor."

"No, we can't die either!" she didn't reply immediately.

"I suppose your right." She turned to look at him leaning on the desk behind her

"About the fact that we need you and you should stay? Or that we're immortal?"

"The immortal bit!" she didn't sound like she was going to be persuaded to stay easily.

"Look Lieutenant you can't leave." He looked at her solemnly.

"What do you mean?" he didn't reply, "Jack, what do you mean I can't leave?" He took a deep breath. Wondering how she was going to take the news.

"The Doctor put a permanent lock on your coordinates. It has a boomerang effect. You can leave once you've fixed it back to 100% running power but you will return once you leave the place you went to and will come straight back here. Then lock down of a few years, so if he needs to find you he can."

"Unbelievable. For my own good, that's what's he said when he locked me the TARDIS and sent me here with no real explanation. You know everyone is always the same with me, controlling. I mean finding out your not the last of your kind is big but this is taking it a bit far." She sat back down.

"Sorry, I should have told you before."

"You knew I couldn't leave, what else do you know? What's he said to you?"

"Nothing he just sent you here and told me to look after you or for you to look after me, I'm not sure what his real intention was."

"Great so you're just some kind of glorified baby-sitter."

"You're just a kid." He sounded concerned. She stood up.

"I'm not a kid, why do you keep saying that just because I look like a child here doesn't mean I am one, just because I take on the hormones of and earth 18 year old doesn't mean I am one. I'm well over 300 years old I'm definitely not a child. I can look after myself."

"Well clearly he though you couldn't, so you're going to have to live with it."

"Clearly I am." Her voice was raised now, irritated at Jacks tone. She stood there breathing heavily after her rant, trying to calm herself down. "Well I'd better get back to work."

"Sleep is a good thing you know."

"I don't need sleep."

"You know what?" Jack was getting irritated now. "I've worked out another problem with Time Lords." He raised his voice a little.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"The way they walk in and try to take over the place." She started to yell back at him.

"Oh, you know the problem with Time Agents?"

"No why don't you enlighten me?" she walked over to him they were both on their feet.

"The way they think their God's gift to anything with a hole."

"Oh really, now who's made it personal. Anything else you wanna say?"

"No, anything you want to get off of your chest?"

"Yes actually." Louise looked at him expectantly. He grabbed the lapels on her coat, pulling her to him kissing her. She pulled back and slapped him. She turned to leave. He caught her hand, spinning her back to face him. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. His hand moved to her back pulling her closer, his other hand on the side of her face.

"Another problem with Time Agents," she said pulling back. He smiled slightly. "They hide behind their coats!" she pushed his off of his shoulders. He let it slip to the floor. He moved and in one fluid movement, spinning her so he pulled her coat off throwing it deftly onto the chair she had just been sat on, kissing her again. He picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him.

"My office or yours?" Jack asked politely, she laughed.

"Definitely yours," she smiled and he raised his eyebrows at her, "the desk is bigger." She whispered in his ear.

"It goes with being the boss." He smiled and made his way up the stairs to his office at the top of the Hub.

* * *

**Please Review please please please thank you xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**The story unfolds!**

* * *

The Lieutenant put the cube into a full scanner in the TARDIS, setting it to a full scan and record all input and output data. She looked at the 100s of tags she couldn't bare to archive them yet, she threw them in to her desk draw to file later. She was in the office of her ship, her ship, her TARDIS her own space. There were many rooms to it the main control room was where she normally worked. A lot of repairs where needed after her ship had flown through the planet's atmosphere, she made a mental note that flying though a planets atmosphere with low defences was not a good idea, however warm or cold it was. She was glad it hadn't been completely destroyed and being stuck on earth wasn't so bad, the company was good. Even with a boomerang effect she could escape for a while. With patience she could fix it but it almost gave her an excuse to come back. She found herself enjoying Jack's company more and more she got on so well with Gwen who seemed much happier recently and Ianto was cute, he wasn't used to her yet but she knew he was intrigued by her but coming back had been hard for him. She left the scanner running and walked out into the Hub. Gwen and Ianto were in the conference room already sat down and ready for the day's work.

"Good morning." The Lieutenant said happily.

"Good night last night?" Gwen asked friendly. The doors opened and Jack walked in as Gwen finished her question.

"It wasn't bad." She smiled giving Jack a look. "Yourself?"

"Oh yes, went out for dinner with Rhys. I think the shock of me being home nearly caused him to spontaneously combust."They all laughed.

"Well you'll have less over time now." They all looked at the Lieutenant, "looks like I'm going to be around a while, if you'll have me that is." Gwen looked at Jack.

"You asked her to stay?" she sounded overjoyed.

"No but I think she wants to," he smiled, "you want a permanent place on this team Lieutenant?"

"I thought you'd never ask Captain!"

"So you're staying?" Ianto asked warily.

"It looks that way." She smiled and looked at Jack.

"Yes it does and speaking on a personal note I hope it's for good." Jack winked at her as she smiled at Ianto. Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the leather strap on the Lieutenant's wrist. She looked at it frowning. Then she was gone, running down from the conference room into the large work area of the Hub running past all the work stations she slammed into the wall where the TARDIS was concealed the door burst open and she flew through it.

"Whoa, that wall has never had a door before." Ianto raised his eyebrows at Gwen they had made it out of the conference room just in time to see the door close behind her. Jack was already at the wall and opened the door again, following the Lieutenant, the scanner was going crazy.

"Why is it doing that?" Jack sounded concerned.

"I have no idea!" she ran her hand up the scanners screen, "there," she pointed to the screen, "if this was a bomb that short circuit wouldn't be there." She pulled it across onto the black wall, Jack marvelled at the technology she was now manipulating with a flick of her fingertips. The equation hovered on the wall in mid air. She started to pull it apart analysing each segment of it.

"Wait, what's that?" Jack pointed to a small encrypted slice of data that was reeling numbers through so fast it was a blur.

"It's working out a calculation; it wasn't doing that before, when I altered it." She moved over the screen, "I need an energy scanner; I need to see what it's doing." Jack was already at the door, pulling it open and yelling out into the Hub.

"Ianto, we need a scanner here pronto!" he came back to the Lieutenants side; she pulled out her sonic screwdriver pointing it at the scanner overriding the lock, shutting down the scanner. Ianto arrived in the door way, he looked amazed at the space.

"It's...it's huge." Jack took the scanner from him pointing it at the cube. The scanners screen displayed swirls of energy going in and out of the metal casing.

"I've seen something like that before." Jack mused.

"The Risen Mitten." Ianto said mystically, the lieutenant looked over her shoulder at him.

"And I thought you where the sane one."

"Oh he is." Jack smiled lightening up again. Ianto raised his eyebrows and carried on,

"no it's this glove we found, it could bring the dead back to life but only for a minute or so, the more in control of the glove you where the more time you could get," Ianto explained. "But that's the problem with gloves;" Ianto continued "They come in pairs."

"That glove gave life and bought death." Jack informed her.

"Literally." Ianto added.

"Right so this does give life?" she looked between Ianto and Jack. Jack breathed out heavily.

"Clearly it does." They all stared at it a little bit stunned. The lieutenant slightly less panicked now closed the scanner and let it continue its analysis of the device. Turning off the other equipment she'd been using. Jack left the room. Ianto stared around the room. The lieutenant watched him a slight smile on her face. He eventually looked at her. He looked into her eyes as if searching for the answers there.

"I don't mean to be rude but what the hell is this?"

"It's a TARDIS that stands for time and relative dimensions in space, it's a space ship to be precise it's a 510TT capsule practically indestructible it can resist gunfire, grenades and temperatures of up to 3000 degrees but needs extra shielding against more advanced weapons."

"You fly this?"

"Fly isn't exactly the word but kind of yes. When I fix it I'll take you for a spin!" she laughed.

"It's broken?" he broke his eyes away from the large central column and control system.

"Yes, when I came through your atmosphere some of my shielding came down, it was pretty fried but it's getting there!"

"So you're from...?" he trailed off.

"A very long way away! I travel a lot, well I try to. I can travel through time, space and other dimensions sometimes even parallel worlds I still have a way to go to be able to do that again though."

"So you are still planning on leaving then?" she smiled and didn't answer him question.

"Let me show you around." His face said it all he was intrigued.

"There's more?" he pointed at his feet.

"Yes Mr. Jones there is so much more!" the smile on her face grew. She walked out of the main control room. It was a large round room, it was very clean and every surface was a buffed metallic gold. The control panel was in the centre, it was glowing on and off. The large central column reached right to the roof. The control panel was tidy, screens flicked with information and Ianto could see cogs and wires of the intricate system beneath the opaque material that housed the controls. Ianto went over looking carefully; he seemed scared to touch anything.

"This is the main room, it's also got my sleeping chamber, a wardrobe – which under no circumstances am I letting Jack anywhere near as it contains clothes from every possible time, planet and universe in both male and female!" she stopped when she saw the look that Ianto was giving her.

"You really aren't human are you? I mean I thought..." he trailed off.

"No, I'm not. Didn't Jack tell you or Gwen?"

"No they didn't." He paused then smiled, "I've always hated playing catch up! So what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord?" he repeated and she nodded. "So you're an alien?" she laughed.

"Yes I suppose I am! I've never really thought of it like that!"

"So you travel in a space ship and you're from another planet and even though you look human you are in fact an entirely different species!"

"Well I may look human but there are several major differences as well as similarities!" Ianto looked even more shocked if that was even possible, she thought she had better tell him. "Time lords have two hearts and our core body temperature is around 15 degrees. Also our bodies alter slightly when we are among another species, so as I'm among humans I'm more like a human just in the hormone and chemical sense though." She thought she would leave it at that, no need to mention regeneration yet she'd save that for later, or the fact that she was the most powerful person in the universe she thought she'd leave that for later as well. She watched as Ianto breathed out heavily.

"Two hearts..." she pulled a stethoscope out of her pocket and offered it to him. He smiled.

"No, it's ok I believe you." She put it back into her pocket. He looked back round the TARDIS, "This is pretty crazy!" he ran his hand through his hair, "and this," he gestured to the TARDIS, "is amazing where did you get it?"

"I so wanted to ask that question." Jack said as he entered the room.

"I didn't get it, I built it. It's one of only a few ever built, most are grown but I worked out how to build a shell and just grow the heart of it then fuse the two together. The heart of a TARDIS has to be grown, it's a living thing and it takes millions of years to grow an entire one..." Jack cut her off.

"But it takes a brilliant mind to build one." She smiled at Jack and nodded.

"The heart of a TARDIS is grown from a kind of coral, which makes the entire ship alive, it gives it a life force, but you must never look at it, its strong, powerful, telepathic, psychic and creates part of the force behind the chameleon circuit that hides the ship," she paused afraid she had got carried away, then concluded, "It also allows anyone who travels in it to understand and speak any language in the universe." Jack didn't look surprised. Ianto was in shock.

"Well yours is tidier than the Doctors."

"Well his is much older and is falling apart!" Jack headed for the door, the Lieutenant followed but Ianto stayed where he was. Jack looked back at him and was about to call him when the Lieutenant put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him, he can't do any harm." She gently pushed Jack out of the door. He stumbled slightly and started to laugh. They went back to the conference room.

"Oh his face was a picture!" Jack bounded over to the table and sat down.

"He was so cute." Jacks head snapped up looking at her. "What? he is." She said in mock shock.

"Yeh he is." His face glazed over a bit. The Lieutenant laughed.

"If he's still in there in an hour I'll go and get him." She sat in the chair opposite Jack. Jack flicked the wall mounted falt screen on. Pulling up the data collected from the cube. Gwen came in and sat down, Ianto followed soon after with a fresh tray of steaming hot coffee. They sat there's scrolling through the data, sipping the coffee.

"Jack this is all the data you have on that...Risen Mitten?"

"Yes," Jack started. Ianto coughed quietly they all looked at him,

"No actually, we have data on the second glove as well." Louise looked at Jack with a small smile,

"I like the fact Ianto's here to keep you in line can we compare there's two sets of data with that third?" Jack nodded and opened up the third file of data. "Now set them to compare and let's see what we can get." They watched the screen in a nervous yet excited silence. Small yellow highlighting ran across some of the calculations, but it wasn't complete.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"There's the life knife we never took any analysis on it." Gwen said off handily trying not to remember the incident with it before.

"Well there is no time like the present." Jack got up, "I'll go get it from the safe!"

* * *

**Please review thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and review thank you.**

* * *

The scan showed more similarities between the cube, gloves and the knife. Jack looked at the equations that where in the cube but not the other three devices. Ianto and Gwen where looking at the screen unsure of what it was really showing them.

"So how does it work?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, it's clearly something to do with these calculations," Jack gestured at the screen, "the way they work together maybe? But however it works that doctor was right. The way those calculations run together and the way they run it's creating..."

"Regeneration energy," The Lieutenant yelled coming out of the TARDIS, "those equations convert small amounts of Time Lord Regeneration energy into much more powerful regeneration energy."

"How do you know?"

"I scanned my genetic make-up and these calculations are present in the regeneration proteins, so this device could in theory be used by a Time Lord to bring the dead back to life with no adverse side effects, they would be to coin a phrase alive and kicking!"

"Oh you're good, your brilliant" Jack picked her up in a tight hug.

"Why thank you!"

"So what are we going to do with it?"

"We're going to test it then where going to lock it away!" Jack said putting the Lieutenant down, picked up the cube and then headed across the Hub to the autopsy bay. He threw it at the lieutenant who caught it and put it between the two hearts of doctor Matterson then stood back. Jack watched the screen on the medical equipment and Ianto waited with his stop watch. Nothing happened.

"Well that was exciting!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Energy." The lieutenant went over and picked up the cube, Jack looked at the hand held scanner and saw the energy swirling around her and the cube,

"Ok it's swirling again; you know maybe this wasn't such a good idea." But before he could stop her Louise held the cube and pushed it against the man's chest. A huge surge of bright, hot energy sent her flying backwards across the room smashing into the far wall of the tiled autopsy room. She felt her head hit the cold tiles and she slid down the wall to the floor the force that had thrown her gone as quickly as it had come. There was a throb of pain from the back of her head. She tried to move her hand to the back of her head to feel the damage but couldn't, she knew this feeling all too well by now the awake but dead stage just a few more minutes and she'd be awake, alive and awake.

"Lieutenant?"Jacks voice started to float over her thoughts. _Leave me alone_ she thought _I just need some quiet, some peace._ "Lieutenant, Can you hear me?" _yes I bloody well can shut up, your yelling!_

"Shut up!" she moaned.

"Well come back!" Jack said a little too jovially. She was lying on the cold concrete floor of the autopsy room; she tried to push herself up.

"No you don't," she felt Iantos hand on her shoulder pushing her back down, "it may be cold but you've been unconscious for a while."

"I'm fine." She said. Moving her hand to the back of her head she could feel the sticky congealed blood there but the wound had already healed. "What happened?"

"Well you flew across the room and the Doctor woke up!" Jack said a smile on his face.

"He's with Gwen now. She's talking to him!" Ianto added and then said to Jack. "I'm going to do some basic medical checks on the doctor and the Lieutenant."

"No you're not I'm fine Ianto." She started to get up and Jack helped her. She groaned a little as her bones straightened out and clicked back into place, she saw Ianto wince at the sound. Admittedly she would have winced but she knew it would hurt too much. "So it worked?"

"Yes, it did although we won't be using it again!" Jack said as they got to the stairs.

"I am so glad to hear that!" she took the first step up her knee clicked and the next, by the time she reached the top of the stairs she could walk by herself.

"Well, were never going to use it in a small confined space again!" she gave Jack an unimpressed look. As he let go of her and they walked up to where Gwen was sat talking to the newly alive Doctor.

"Don't worry; I'll put a combination lock on the safe so he can't use it!" Ianto whispered. She smiled and mouthed _thank you_ at him. "My pleasure." He said walking off with the cube towards the safe in Jack's office.

"Hello," she said looking at the Doctor, Gwen got up and offered her, her seat. Louise took it and looked at the man who had been dead, "I'm Lieutenant Carter-Jones and do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I know everything." He said plainly.

"Good good," she pulled her stethoscope out of her pocket, and gestured towards the man with it, "may I?"

"Go ahead." She placed the cold metal on his chest, sliding it down after a few minutes. "He's fine."

"So do you have a first name?" Gwen asked politely.

"Peter."

"Well Peter, we have a few things to talk about."

TWTWTW

Back in the TARDIS, the lieutenant and Peter were sat at the computer; she was inputting his data into the Gallifrey record system.

"Lieutenant how many are left?" she looked at him.

"22 including the both of us." She smiled sympathetically as she finished imputing his data. "Do you have a ship?"

"Yes I do, so if it's alright with you Empress I'd like to get out of here."

"Yes of course, sorry what did you just call me?"

"Empress." He said simply.

"How did you know?" she hadn't told him she was sure how had he known?

"You ordered me to tell you who I was I had to obey, even though I tried not to I was forced to."

"Right yes of course, just a few more things before you go, all the remaining timelords are in contact with one another, and are free to roam where ever they please. I will always be here if you need me. I've accidentally implemented a new regime there are less boundaries, you just have to be careful and safe; don't try anything against the shadow proclamation. In case you wish to go home you can, Gallifrey was saved after the war.

"Thank you, I'll bare all that in mind."

"Good and just one last thing where did you get that technology from?"

"I built it; I was part of a research group on Gallifrey before the 2nd war, trying to create a device to bring life, which meant we didn't have to keep on going back in time and stealing people away into the future. We didn't get in ready in time, after the first war we were shut down but I continued working on it until it was ready, then I came here finding many who had slipped through the rift all those people in that hall today fell through during the war." She smiled and nodded at him, he got up and she shook his hand.

"Goodbye." He nodded leaving the TARDIS. The lieutenant walked over to the large bed in her room, flopping down on to it knowing she wouldn't sleep she started to think back over everything. The endless time war and how many had died, her relationship with the doctor and how she'd found herself here. After the wars all of them the Wars to end all wars, 21 time lords the new generations, new DNA, no Darleks but then that's what they always thought but they always survived. She hoped there would be more time lords hidden as humans she prayed there was, but she didn't know to who she was praying to, she was god, there was no one above her. Time lords may not be the mighty master race anymore but they weren't extinct, they had hope. She lay back knowing sleep would just bring the nightmares of her previous life back into a vivid reality. It wasn't even late.

She got up and went out into the Hub. Gwen was just leaving for the night Jack was up in his office; Ianto came down the stairs as he levelled with her he stopped.

"Are you alright lieutenant?"He looked slightly concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

"I'd still prefer to check you out; you could have been effected by that cube."

"Tell you what I'll let you check me out but only over a drink." She smiled widely. He blushed slightly then smiled.

"er...Yes we'll go for a drink, shall I get Jack?"

"No, just you." She looked into his eyes.

"I'll go get your coat." She smiled, he was such a gentleman. He returned his own jacket on, carrying hers. He helped her into it. "Shall we go the scenic route?"He asked animatedly. She nodded, they headed for the lift, on reaching the street above they headed in the direction of Torchwood's local.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter please review thank you and happy new year.**

* * *

"So, tell me more about Jack." The lieutenant said as they sat down with their drinks.

"There's not much to say, we've never known much about him, Jacks not even his real name."

"Interesting."

"Lieutenant..."she cut him off,

"Call me Louise...that's my first name and my real name." He looked at her.

"So three months before we get your name."

"No before you get my first name." She smiled.

"Louise, it suits you we were speculating whether or not you had one!"

"You like working for Torchwood?"

"Yes I love it. It's the best job ever. The things you see, people you meet..." he trailed off.

"There are ups and downs to every job."

"Yes, downside to Torchwood, death and the fact you can never leave."

"At least you can't get fired!" he laughed.

"I nearly was once, nearly retconed out of my own life. Everything I ever was." she looked at him he was staring down into his pint.

"Jack would never fire you." She said astounded.

"It wasn't always like this, I mean me and him before there was nothing. I was different." He looked up at her. She was more than a little confused but she didn't push him for more.

"So you're seeing each other again?"

"It was like I was never gone; well you know what I mean. We're not together we just dabble." He smiled again.

"His dabbling is very good." She smiled cheekily at Ianto.

"Oh yes." They laughed together, Ianto eyes widening as he finished his drink.

"You want another?"

"No Thanks I'm alright at the moment." She lifted the glass and took a sip. He went back up to the bar. He came back and sat down.

"So, I bet you've see some amazing places!"

"Yes I suppose I have! Not all beauty is good though, I've seen more war and devastation. Earth is comparatively peaceful."

"It's very hard to imagine, Jack talks about the Boeshane peninsula all the time and other amazing places he's been and I try to imagine them and it's so hard." He looked at her, resting his head in his hand as if he had to hold his head on.

"Tell you what, I'll take you one day then you won't have to imagine you'll know what it's like." His eyes widened and he put his pint down in disbelief.

"You'll take me to space?" he gestured from her back to himself then at the ceiling as if indicating space. Louise laughed.

"Yes one trip anywhere you like, well if you want to that is. I won't take you anywhere near a war though and I can't take you to a parallel world other than the obvious reason of we can't have two Ianto Jones running round on one planet also the pathways are very narrow and most still closed up. Tell you where's great, the planet Barcelona always the perfect temperature for every individual and the dogs don't have noses! How cool is that! But we can go anywhere in space or time!" Ianto watched her talk animatedly, she took a sip of her drink once she'd finished.

"It's very impressive." Ianto felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes I suppose it is!" they both laughed.

"So why have you decided to stay on earth?"

"Where do I start?" she rolled her eyes Ianto knew she was trying to avoid the conversation, she drained her drink.

"At the beginning?" he proffered. She smiled knowing she was going to have answer.

"Well when the war ended on Gallifrey I was going to leave and find my bonded partner," Ianto looked a little confused. "Time Lords don't have much freewill; we have destinies and soul mates, when we find our soul mate that's it, we live out our lives with them." Ianto nodded. "It's really complicated." She shied away from telling him.

"I want to know, please I know it will be hard but I'd like to know."

"Well I was lucky I fell in love with The Doctor long before I came of age to find my bonded partner and it was him." Ianto watched her smile to herself. "Anyway he's always been over protective and when I found him we went travelling and he changed his mind, I understand why a little now it's because I'm not destined to be with him anymore, the way things are now aren't how they were 600 years ago. He's trying to protect me, so he fused my co-ordinates to Earth, to Torchwood, entrusting Jack to look after me. Unfortunately my TARDIS was damaged coming though your atmosphere it nearly burnt up."

"But you've fixed it now and you can leave but you've decided to stay instead?" Ianto didn't understand if she could leave why did she stay?

"The doctor fused my ship I can't go anywhere for the moment. It's apparently on a loop I can leave for as long as I like to one place then when I try to go somewhere else I'll automatically find myself back in the Torchwood Hub and I will be able to leave again in about a year, apparently I haven't tested it yet."

"Jack talks about the Doctor a lot, you both seem to know him well."

"We know him better than most."

"He seems very illusive from the way Jack talks about him." He drained his drink.

"I'm better get back to the Hub." She said standing up and starting to put her coat on.

"I'll walk you back." He stood up and shrugged into his jacket.

"No it's ok. I can get back safe on my own."

"I know you can, I want to walk you back." She smiled at him, such a gentleman.

"Alright then let's go." He offered her his arm, she took it and they stepped out into the cool Cardiff night, walking back along the bay.

"You know its nice having a new team member." Ianto mused.

"Thanks." She laughed, "The rest of you aren't bad either!"

"Thanks," he nodded, "I'll bare that in mind!" they laughed together it was only a short walk from the pub back to the Hub.

"I'll go through the tourist office entrance, its quieter it won't wake Jack up."

"You sneak out often then?" He enquired.

"Yes just for some fresh air. It gets awfully musty down there!" they walked past the water tower outside the millennium centre.

"Where do you go?"

"Anywhere most of the time I just sit on the benches or walk around for hours, I think Jack knows but he's never questioned it, I like to think he doesn't." Ianto looked at her, he'd enjoyed her company and she'd loosened up a little.

"You want to sit out for a bit it's a beautifully clear night." She nodded and he steered her to a bench near the edge of the bay. They sat down and she looked up at the sky wondering how long it would be till she had to shut herself away for the safety of the planet.

"They look so far away from here yet I can reach them in around 5 seconds." Ianto looked up at them, all the stars twinkling in the dark. She lent her head on his shoulder, she felt so lonely knowing that she may not be able to see this in a months' time, "I feel so alone Ianto, why do I feel so alone?" she knew the young man could never know the answer but felt comforted by him.

"You're stuck millions, if not billions of Miles away from home, without anyone not even the man you love, you feel lonely because you feel rejected." She took a deep breath in knowing he was right.

"I don't belong with him anymore, I'll always love him but I know I'll move on. He'd not my destiny anymore, I don't know what is I wonder if he knew what it's going to be and I'm trapped here not knowing what's going to happen." A single tear fell from her cheek onto Ianto's jacket he saw another one fall before she quickly wiped the rest away. He put his arm around her. He knew he could never understand how she felt but knew he could comfort her. He loved Jack but found he cared more and more for the lieutenant. He corrected himself, for Louise and found it bought a mix of feelings and memories of Lisa back to him.

"You're not alone," he said quietly, "you have us, Gwen, Jack and me we're your family now!" he said chirpily and she found she couldn't help but smile.

"Your right I do. Thank you Ianto." She put her right hand on his left and looked up at him, his eyes rolled back and she placed her hands on either side of his head, to anyone walking by they just looked like another couple. She carefully pushed into his mind, delving into his thoughts without him knowing, she wasn't sure how she was doing it. His body temperature was lower but she knew she was controlling it and knew she could bring him out of it without him even knowing he'd stopped. She ran her hand over his cheek, she felt bad for doing it but she found she needed to know more about Torchwood. Placing her hand back on his, he woke.

"It's quite alright; I can't imagine how hard it is for you."

"I'd better go in; Jack will wonder what I'm up to!"

"If he asks don't tell him it'll drive him mad!" Ianto said getting up. She laughed.

"I'll tell him you said that!" they walked over to the door and Ianto unlocked it letting her inside, closing the door behind them. "I'll see you in the morning." She said pressing the button that opened the door. She gave him a hug. He just stood there, he hadn't expected that!

"Thanks for tonight it was nice." She carefully lent in and kissed his cheek softly then slipped through the door as it closed.

He stood there a minute longer smiling to himself, slightly stunned. He turned on his heel and left locking the door behind him.

TWTWTW

She skipped down the steps through the large cog shaped door into the Hub.

"Good night?" Jack came out of his office.

"Yes thanks." She kept walking towards her TARDIS .

"Did Ianto enjoy himself?"

"I'd like to think so." She turned looking at Jack wondering where this was going.

"Or do you know so?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on, _Louise_, what else are you hiding from me? I just watched Ianto's body temperature drop at your touch and then you touch his temples and then his temperature return to normal. So I have a very funny feeling that you where responsible!"

"I just froze him momentarily, and you shouldn't spy on your staff either, you can't take the moral high ground here Jack."

"Ok no I can't but you froze him?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure how it happened I just remember wishing I could look in his mind and then he was still."

"Why would you do that?"

"You don't tell me anything Jack so I have to try and find everything out for myself, I need to know who you are, what you don't want them to know."

"Have you done it to me?"

"No, else I wouldn't have wanted to do it to Ianto."

"Why didn't you just do it to me?"

"I didn't know I could and you're harder to catch!" she smiled slightly.

"What if Ianto didn't want you to look into his mind."

"I didn't look at his personal life just at Torchwood and...this evening." Jack walked down to the level she was on.

"They are personal to him, what else are you hiding?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he almost yelled.

"I don't know what other powers I have yet Jack, I'm sort of stumbling upon them. It's rather disconcerting to find these things, these powers. One day I was normal the next thing I know I need to find my bonded partner so I don't destroy the universe."

"Yeh alright, I'm sorry just tell me when you find something else and don't go round freezing other people or going into Iantos mind again." He turned and started to walk away.

"Jack," he turned back to look at her. "May I look at your thoughts?"

"Can I look at yours?" she smiled.

"Yes, a door once opened can be moved through in either direction." he looked at her, she walked away and he practically jumped to follow her, she walked into the TARDIS and through into her bed chamber. Sitting on the bed cross legged Jack joined her.

"Right don't freeze me."

"I won't Jack what do you take me for?"

"A very beautiful yet cunning and sneaky person, now what do I have to do?"

"Just relax, I promise I won't freeze you. Once I've made the connection you will be able to walk around my mind" she paused she didn't know if she liked the idea of that, she carried on explaining, "If you don't want me to see something just imagine a door, I won't go through it and the same applies to you, you don't go through doors. You got it?"

"Yeh, I've got it, what do I do?"

"Nothing once I've established the link you'll feel it, you may feel some discomfort as I go through your memories it can reawaken old suppressed thoughts but it's only a short term revival they will go away again." She looked into jacks eyes. She shuffled a little closer towards him and Jack realised how child like she really was, he remembered how Alice as a teenager did the same, sat cross legged on the floor reading or when she was upset shuffling carefully closer to him for comfort but this was different it felt different he felt like the teenager.

* * *

**Please review. Happy New Year xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

She carefully placed her fingertips on either side of his head over his temples.

"You still alright with this?" she asked him hesitating. He nodded; she closed her eyes starting to push into his mind. Suddenly she felt his lips on her, she pulled back raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, you where just so close, I couldn't resist!" she tried again, she made the connection. Jack gasped. She moved through his thoughts and memories. She felt him move into part of her childhood, she let him in a little but then imagined a door as he reached her 'teenage' years and she felt his irritation. She came across no door either because Jack was concentrating on her memories rather than where she was in his, also she was much softer at it than him his approach in her mind was more like a weevil in bright light in a shopping centre. She entered a recent memory and she felt like she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating again and again in the darkness. She'd almost finished moving through his minds as Jack reached her relationship with the doctor she moved it replacing it with more recent memories. No doors required. A lot of Jacks memories where damaged or mixed together but it was enough for her to piece it together. She'd been allowed to see everything in Jack's head except only one door remained.

"Please, let me in let me see." She whispered.

"No, those are mine "Then he hit her memories of the night before, her thoughts and feelings towards him.

"Whoa," he pulled back and the connection was broken, "very emotional." He smiled.

"I'm an emotional teenager!" she laughed.

"I thought you said you weren't a kid."

"I'm not, I'm 382 my DNA alters slightly to help me blend in more with where I am. So on earth I'm 18/19 so my emotions mimic that along with my hormones, so even though I'm more in control and have more control but that's not the point."

"You have a very graphic memory." He smiled.

"Yes well..." she blushed. He kissed her again. She pulled away. "Not a good idea." He looked at her enquiringly. "Ianto." She said simply.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you and he together? Isn't this unfair on him?"

"I'm going to lose him anyway."

"You can't think like that."

"Well I am thinking like that and anyway we're not exclusive."

"I've had a good look into him today and he's sensitive and kind, I won't hurt him."

"Well if you change your mind." he got up and headed for the door.

"I won't." He paused slightly but then carried on to the door leaving the room.

TWTWTW

The Hub door opened and Ianto entered.

"Your late." Jack said loudly as he bounded past Gwen to a computer.

"Yes for the first time ever in working for you Jack, sorry I just couldn't wake up properly this morning."

"Side effect." Louise whispered leaning over Jack to pick up a Torchwood issue mobile off of the desk. She went and sat on the sofa, she pulled her sonic screwdriver out of the top of her boot. She flipped open the mobile and turned it over and removed the battery discarding it onto an empty pizza box. Gwen was over with Jack at the computer and Ianto came over and sat next to her to see what she was doing. She ran the screwdriver over the back of the phone, replacing the back she handed it to Ianto, then quickly unclipped the Bluetooth head set from his ear and ran the screwdriver over it then handed it back to him. She turned the phone on and Ianto's eyes widened. She typed some numbers into the contacts on the phone then handed it to him. He looked confused.

"It will call anywhere, anytime for absolutely nothing. I've put my numbers and the doctors into it oh and it will always have battery." She stood up, flipping the screwdriver so it spun a full circle and she caught it before putting it back into her boot.

"Show off." Jack said as she leant over his other shoulder.

"What's that?" she pointed at the screen as a huge spike of rift activity flashed up.

"Whatever it is it's not good." Ianto came up behind them looking over their shoulders.

"Grab your gear lets go." Jack flew off the chair down to the armaments compound, whilst Gwen raced off to get the SUV.

"what do you think it is?" Louise asked Jack as they gathered equipment.

"I don't know we just need to find out what it is."

"And contain it!" Ianto grabbed a stone like object off the shelving.

"Can I come?"

"Yeh sure your part of the team properly now, you can come." Ianto smiled at her as Jack said it.

"So I'm actually allowed out whenever I like now."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised, I can change my mind you know! So don't misbehave!"

"Yes sir! "She saluted him mockingly and snapped her heels together he shot her a look and she ran off to the entrance of the Hub before he could retaliate. She made it up to the street and jumped into the front of the SUV with Gwen.

"oh Jacks not going to be happy." Gwen said cheerily. Lanto got in the back. Jack opened the front door, saw the lieutenant closed the door and went to the back. He looked at lanto.

"I'll draw up a timetable, sir."Gwen hit the gas.

TWTWTW

"The spike of energy is dropping we'll lose it soon." Ianto said to the car at large. "We should be on it...Now." Gwen braked suddenly. They looked out of the darkened windows of the SUV.

"There." Gwen pointed at a small pod on the floor. They got out and Ianto wondered how the hell Gwen could have spotted it so quickly it was no bigger than a marble and looked like a marble. Clear with a fleck of colour with init. Jack lent down to pick it up and as he got closer it wriggled slightly. Ianto grabbed his arm.

"Don't it could be like those 'sin eaters' it could be dangerous." As the other two gathered round the 'marble' and Jack went back to the SUV and grabbed a pair of tweezers and an evidence bag. Louise ran her eyes around the area. She heard the others behind her.

"Is it a larva of some type?" Gwen asked Jack.

"Looks like it."

"No it's to clear to be a natural if it's it would be opaque."

"Good point Ianto, maybe it's not a larva." Jack said putting it into the bag.

"Jack..." Louise called from where she was stood looking down a small side road. He straightened up and gave Gwen the evidence bag, he walked over to her.

"What is it?" he asked putting his hand into the small of her back looking at the worried look on her face. She pointed. Then her heard the angry buzzing and saw the huge writhing group of insects in front of them. They all stopped randomly swarming and it seemed to Jack that they all turned and looked at them in one movement. Jack looked at Louise and she looked at him and they both turned and yelled at the same time.

"Run." They headed to the SUV. Gwen slammed the boot and he and Ianto ran and jumped in slamming their doors and Jack and Louise got in closing their doors as the bugs slammed into them. Thousands of small mosquito like insects attacked the paint work.

"Drive." yelled Jack. Gwen threw the SUV into reverse. Speeding backwards down the road the bugs momentarily left behind caught them and continued their frenzied attack on the car.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen yelled over the buzzing.

"I have no idea," Jack yelled back. Louise listened to the tapping on the car it didn't sound like insects. It sounded like a tack tapping on metal. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

"This is hardly the time to put up a cupboard!" Jack added.

"Fingers in ear." Louise shouted as she twisted the screwdriver up a sequence and activated it. A small sonic wave blasted out of it. All the mosquitoes froze momentarily in the air suspended for a split second before they fell to the ground.

"Let's bag them." Louise said stepping carefully out of the car.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"I said Bag them!" she shouted.

"Alright no need to yell!" he said smiling cheekily.

"Won't they wake up?" Gwen asked a little loudly all their ears effected by the pulse.

"Well I hope not their mechanical, so that should have stopped them." She carefully picked one up turning it over. "See, batch number and date created, this one is the 509th of 800."

"These are amazing." Jack studied the one he was holding, "where do you recon there from?"

"No idea, we'll have to dissect one." She said scooping a load of them up in a bag.

Back at the Hub, they laid out each of the insects on their backs over several autopsy tables in the lab. Ianto was carefully putting them in order and making note of each missing insect. Louise picked up a scalpel and pulled a small screwdriver out of her pocket. "I'll start with number one!" she said. She started to dissect it carefully removing its wings, then its legs, carefully slicing open the body and pealing it apart. She marvelled at the intricate clockwork mechanism inside the bug. Ianto peered over her shoulder as she worked, Jack picked up his discarded notebook.

"Here, Ianto look at this." Jack watched as Louise explained what she was doing he watched her work intrigued by her and by how she was working. He felt a pang of jealousy watching him look at her. It was then he realised all his messing around and leaving him out, not telling Ianto everything was pushing him away. It was at that point that Captain Jack Harkness knew he was going to lose Ianto to someone else someone more reliable who could give him what he had always wanted. A family.

"This is criminal." Louise muttered as she carefully removed the other mechanism that controlled the legs and wings."

"Oh my, there scout bugs. How many are we missing?"

"6, There consecutive 300 to 306." Jack read off the paper.

"We have to find them." She said looking up at Jack. She carried on her dissection of the insect. "They are easy to stop but we have to find them and what they are looking for."

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Well their scout bugs they are only sent to do one thing."

"Scout." Jack said loudly.

"Ok, so what might they want?"

"No we can't look at it like that."Louise said still intently examining the bug. "we just need to concentrate on finding the other six, Gwen go check the ground around where we found these, Ianto check the rift activity any activity round the original could be those bugs returning or more coming. If these have come from a hostile planet who want resources rather than one particular thing then these little blighters will only be the start." She concluded darkly.

* * *

**Review please. x**


	21. Chapter 21

They had been monitoring the bug situation and had no leads. Jack was pacing up and down the conference room floor. The other three sat at the table.

"If someone sent them surely they will wonder why they never came back." Ianto added to few things that had been said.

"Yes but they could be an accident, not meant for this planet. They could have been an experiment or the creator will expect losses they sent through a swarm and as we saw one didn't 'hatch' they could assume that the whole batch malfunctioned."

"What if they come after them?" Gwen asked.

"Then we'll be ready." Jack said menacingly snapping the barrel of this Webley revolver into place.

The rest of the day was spent setting up warning systems if anymore bugs turned up. Louise had wired one into the main frame of the rift predictor program so they should be able to be warned about half an hour in advance of any activity concerning the mechanical creatures. Louise headed up to Jacks office after she'd finished.

"Right that's all set up we should get some warning if they try to go back through the rift."

"Good, that's good." She nodded.

"Anything else you need me to do or can I get off for the night?"

"No nothing else." She turned and started to walk away, "actually..." he paused as she turned to look at him "Lieutenant, I'd really appreciate it if you stopped flirting with my staff!"

"Jack I will stop flirting with your staff the day you do! Ok?" she walked away before he had time to answer, Gwen who had just walked up to the office looked up at him her eyebrows raised and lips pursed in an expression that had that-told-you written all over it!

"Good night Ianto." She flashed him a smile as she passed him, he stumbled slightly and Louise caught the top few files that had slid off the pile he was carrying. "Careful," he looked at her and she said just for Ianto to hear, "you should get Jack to do his own paperwork you know." Winked at him and carried on walking across the Hub. Ianto carried on walking down to the archives to file his papers. He didn't hear Jack follow him down into the extensive dark tunnels that made up the Torchwood archives. Ianto put the papers onto of a filing cabinet and started to find the correct place to put them, the top file read.

Lieutenant. L. Jones

He opened the file and was about to start to read it when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Still doing paper work I see." He almost dropped the file he quickly closed it opened the filing cabinet draw he dropped it into the appropriate place.

"Well there is a lot to do sir." He went back over to his pile of files and started to quickly put them into their appropriate cabinets.

"Are you alright Ianto?"

"Yes sir."

"Can we please drop the Sir now Ianto?"

"I don't know Jack can we?" Jack looked at Ianto surprised and in the split second Ianto took Louise's advice. "You know what Jack, do your own paperwork." He said pushing the files into Jack's hands, he walked past him and back out of the archives, he was fed up of being the first one in in the morning and the last one to go at night, he walked over to the wall that concealed the Lieutenants ship and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called her voice, it was muffled behind the door. He pushed it open and popped his head around. He round and couldn't see her then he heard a crash of something hitting the floor and he looked over at the control panel to see Louise under it screwdriver in mouth, fiddling around with some wires. She took the screwdriver out her mouth and looked over at him. "oh Hi Ianto, come on in I was just doing some maintenance work. What do you need?" he walked over to her and leant against the edge of the control panel. He let out a long sigh. "that was a big sigh what's bothering you Mr. Jones?"

"Everything." He said and she had no idea what to say back so she didn't say anything. "and I just told Jack to do his own paperwork!" he sounded mortified. She started to laugh,

"Oh Ianto that's hilarious, I'm sorry it is."

"I've never seen Jack look so surprised in all my time at Torchwood!"

"Bet he's used to always getting his own way."

"Yeh I suppose he is I can't believe I did that." He laughed a little.

"To be honest Ianto I can't believe it either!"

"Hey you told me too!" she slid out from under the control panel; she stood up and grabbed a cloth off of the side wiping her hands on it.

"Yeh I did and I meant it I'm also very impressed you did it but I never thought you would!"

"I think that's a compliment!" Ianto said pacing round the control room.

"It is Ianto, I am sorry but I do wish I could have seen his face." Ianto didn't say anything, "Come on Ianto cheer up."

"I know it is funny." They started to laugh together.

"Next time remember my advice may not be the best to take!"

"Yes but you know everything, your advice is the best."

"Don't say that!" she looked at him astonished.

"It's true though isn't it, you do know everything."

"No not everything!" she shook her head, wishing she did know everything.

"Yes you do, I like knowing everything, I've not read your file yet but I do archive the CCTV." She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Ianto I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but I know what you said...about...about me, about how you have to find a Jones how you need to find you bonded partner."

"Ianto you don't need to think about that."

"Yeh I do, I just need to ask. Would your partner have a choice?"

"What do you mean choice?"

"As in if a Jones started to fall for you, could that constitute as a partner."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you say the change would be gradual could that change be say some admiring then slowly becoming friends with then falling for you?" she thought about what he was saying, he was right. He was right. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes technically, yes that could happen." She swallowed. His face brightened a little.

"I just thought that I'd throw that idea out there!"

"Right yes, Thanks Ianto." He looked at his watch.

"Right I'd better get off!"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Lieutenant." She shot him a look. He smiled. "Sorry...Louise." She laughed as he walked towards the door. As he left she leant back against the control panel think over what Ianto had just said and what John had said as well.

TWTWTW

Jacks head snapped up, he felt weary as if he'd just woken up, he looked around as Ianto walked towards him, from the main entrance.

"Good morning sir." He handed Jack a coffee. "Busy night?" he looked down at the piles of paper work Jack had stacked in front of him.

"You could say that, and what have I told you about calling me sir?"

"Not to, sir." He smiled and turned around heading towards the blank expanse of wall that concealed the Lieutenants TARDIS. Jack watched him walk over and knock where the door was; he opened the door and went inside.

"Good morning!" Ianto called cheerily, heading cautiously thought to Louise who was still curled up in her bed.

"Good morning Ianto." He saw her smile widely as he entered.

"Sorry for waking you, I can come back in a minute if you want." he shied away a little seeing her in bed. She noted his hesitation. He looked in, she was wearing what looked like one of Jacks shirts, but it was too big to be one of Jacks he thought.

"I wasn't asleep, don't worry come on in! Sorry I'm not dressed yet."

"No it's alright I just bought you a coffee and a blueberry muffin I know there your favourite." He smiled slightly, walking over to her and handing her the coffee and muffin. She smiled at him as she took them.

"Thanks, you care to join me?" she patted the end of her bed; she was sat cross legged under the covers. He hesitated again and then sat on the edge of the bed nervously.

"I don't bite you know, even though I am surprisingly hungry this morning!" he relaxed a little as she took a sip of her coffee. "Perfect as usual." She praised him. "Go on, Relax! Its 6am why are you in work so early? Kick back a bit!" he smiled, "I'm serious, kick your shoes off and lean on the back wall, its warm some of the heating pipes run through that wall!" he did as he was told, smiling at the way she gestured with her hands as she spoke, she was right the wall was warm, not cold like it looked! The bed was soft and she smiled as he lent back sipping his coffee.

"You sleep well?" he asked trying to break the silence. She broke a bit of the muffin and ate it, offering some to him, he took a little.

"Well enough… Ianto I have a confession to make." He looked at her surprised.

"The other night, when we where sat out on the bench, I… I don't know how to explain it but I froze you and looked into your mind." He looked pretty horrified, but didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry, I didn't look at your personal thoughts or memories, just the Torchwood information and ok I know some of those are personal and private in fact I know all your thoughts and memories are but I needed to know about Torchwood and Jack." He looked into his coffee.

"Right, so you only went out with me to look into my mind about Jack and Torchwood." He looked up at her. "You just wanted to know about Torchwood and Jack." He repeated. He sound upset but not because she'd delved into his thoughts.

"No I went out with you because I wanted to, it was just an after thought, and Jack saw me do it on the CCTV and was cross and I thought it best I tell you."

"You used me to get to Jack."

"What no, no I'd never do that Ianto that's not why I told you." He looked up at her.

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to apologise because I respect you and I intruded on your memories, your private thoughts and so I wanted to offer you a chance to do the same to me." He looked at her confused. "I respect you Ianto and what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." He didn't say anything.

"Can you do it again?" he looked at her.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"You went in to my thoughts and memories and read them; I want you to see them all." It hadn't been the reaction she'd been expecting.

"Why?"

"I want to tell you everything, but some of it's too hard to tell."

"Ianto if I do this it can re awaken memories that could hurt you again, ones you've buried."

"That's fine, and I can look at yours?" she nodded.

"Just let me get dressed." he started to shuffle off the bed.

"No its ok, my clothes are in the wardrobe, I'll be right back." She threw the covers off her and slid off the bed. She'd been wearing a long blue shirt in bed and a pair of soft blue shorts, Ianto looked at her, seeing her legs, soft and pink but horribly scared, some of the wounds barely healed. He watched as she quickly ran out the room. No wonder she was always in trousers, he wondered what had caused them and if Jack knew. He made her bed and then sat back down. She was only gone 5 minutes she ran in bare foot, carrying some socks and her boots, dressed in her usual, he knew her coat was hung up on the door of the TARDIS. She practically jumped onto the bed.

"Cold floor!" she wriggled her toes. He smiled.

"Right, I want you to see everything. I need someone else to understand." He looked at her, his eyes betraying how much he needed her to understand him.

"Ok, I'll make a connection and then you can move though my mind and I though yours, if you don't want me to see something, just imagine a door." Ianto nodded but she knew she'd find very few. She shuffled closer to him, like she had with Jack, this time it felt different. With Jack, she'd felt she had to be guarded, with Ianto she didn't. He sat nervously as she got closer, placing her hands on the side of his face. He watched as she closed her eyes, he felt as she pushed into his mind. She relaxed as she felt him move into hers. This time she had no intention of hiding her guilt and sadness, she let him in entirely.

TWTWTW

He sat there awhile his head in his hands, she wasn't sure what to do so she just sat there, she'd seen all that had happened to him, everything. His Father, Lisa and Jack, She felt so sorry for him and then she'd seen how he'd died it burnt her insides just thinking about it. He'd looked into her mind, all of if she'd let him in and now didn't know what to do. She'd only found one door in Ianto's head and she had not wanted to go into it she hadn't even tried to persuade him to let her in. He'd seen most of her life but he'd broken the connection a few minutes ago in the horror of what he'd found.

"Ianto?" she asked tentatively she couldn't cope with the silence anymore.

"You died for your planet, to save the universe, to save earth." He looked up at her his eyes wide with the horror she'd been through.

"No I died doing my Job." She looked him in the eyes. She'd never talked about her time in the war, not to anyone. She'd be captured early on in the first war and she had had no intention of telling the others she fought with what it had been like.

"No you could have given in but you didn't."

"Ianto I don't really want to…" she trailed off but he understood.

"Your body heals and comes back to life, so why are those wounds still open?" he looked at her legs that where now covered in black denim.

"They are a little more than your average cut or bruise they will heal in the same time severe wounds on your body would." She felt tears prickling her eyes.

"You have lived through so much." His voice faltered. "Fought for so long and the man you love just dumps you here without a word. How can you bare so much pain and not let it show."

"Because I don't love him anymore and it's not as painful as some of the other wounds that have been inflicted on me."

"It's because of him they tortured you. He was all they wanted and you suffered because of it because he wasn't there."

"Ianto," she put her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "You'll find that you'll do anything to protect the people you love. Even if it means dying to save them, I'm sorry I really am. I shouldn't have let you see that. It was a lifetime ago. Two lifetime's ago!"

"No I wanted to know, I'm glad I know." He looked up at her again and tried to smile.

"I'm glad you know too." She leant over and pressed her lips to his and he thought he heard her murmur a quiet _thank you._ He didn't react, except closing his eyes. When he opened them, she had gone. He carefully moved off of the bed, looking round the room. He walked out carefully and saw Louise through the small gap between the door and the door frame that lead to her office. She was sat at her desk head in hands; he wanted to go see her but knew she didn't want to talk right now. He made his way back out into the Hub Jack was still sat at his workstation battling through the paper work he had left him with last night.

"Leave it Jack I'll do it." He felt guilty for the stunt he'd pulled last night leaving him with it all last night.

"No you where right I should do my own paperwork." Ianto loved how stubborn he could be sometimes.

"Yes I was right but I can still do it in a quarter of the time!" he pulled Jacks chair back and pushed it away across the Hub Jack didn't try to stop it. He chuckled slightly.

"Alright Ianto I'll give in gracefully!"

"You never give in gracefully sir!" Jack laughed and left Ianto to it. He knew he would have it done in 15 minutes if not less.

* * *

**Please review. I know some people may not like where this is going which i understand. i just wanted to tell you why i'm thinking of takin git in a new direction.**

**Russel T. Davies killed off ianto to make the point that torchwood operatives die young. i also think he did this to show, like with the doctor, everyone jack loves he loses and that immortality is in some ways a curse so as much as i love jack and ianto, i am with Russel in showing that Jack loses everyone he loves, just not through death or though vindictiveness. I'm trying to give the story a twist worthy of such a wonderful couples split. i hope you understand. please keep reading as it may still change. Thank you.**

**Please review. xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

"So you told him?" Jack looked at Louise intently.

"Yes I did."

"What did he say?"

"Not much."

"You know this is like drawing blood from a stone!"

"If you want to know what happened Jack you can ask him, not me."

"Oh so he wasn't happy about it?"

"Well no not at first."

"Not at first?"

"Jack I told you ask Ianto yourself!" she turned and walked away. Jack looked down on the rest of the team who now joined by Louise where pouring over a large book. He would ask Ianto what happened later. He seemed to be all right; maybe he'd come to terms with someone stealing a look into his mind or maybe not. He wished he could look into Ianto's mind sometimes see how he was coping or not as the case may be. The day passed pretty uneventfully a few weevils and a few minor rift spikes. The evening came quickly. He told Louise she could have the night off he'd tried to get Ianto to go home as well but he'd asked if he could stay and finish all the paperwork.

Jack had agreed but he knew that Ianto had just wanted to keep him company instead of going home to his empty flat, either that or he was waiting for the Lieutenant to return from her night out. She'd started to get a life out of Torchwood and he found she was going out more and more without them but this was her first night off and her first night out. She'd started to dress more in fashion with the modern day but there was still something military about her. She still mainly wore her shirt, braces and boots but it suited her and he liked it.

"Are you hungry sir?" Jack turned around to see Ianto standing in the doorway of his office; his eyebrows rose slightly in an inquisitive manner, waiting patiently for the Captain's reply.

"No, not particularly Ianto, but you are quite welcome to go if you are of course." Jack replied as he turned back round to face the many papers that were scattered across his desk in organised disarray. He felt Ianto's hand rest lightly on his shoulder; he turned and looked back at the handsome Welshman. It pained him to look at him, bringing back the memories of his death of the awful decisions he'd made.

"How about you take a break for awhile, away from the forms and assessments and I make us a coffee?" Ianto smiled sincerely at Jack and gave his shoulder a gentle but firm pat; Jack placed his own hand over Ianto's and patted it affectionately. Knowing what conversation was going to come.

"That sounds good." He admitted as he stood up and walked out of his office, hand in hand with the man who could make coffee after coffee and never get fed up but made his heart melt, his body burn and his mind fill with memories that brought tears to his eyes with one single look.

"Jack what are we?" Ianto asked. Jack faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I checked the CCTV, You know I..." he stopped.

"I'm sorry Ianto."

"No you're not Jack, you always forget me. Discard me and I've had enough, I'm sorry but I can't do it any longer. You go off all the time. I can understand Louise she's going to be here much longer than me I know but you know she'd not yours." Jack looked at him confused. "I know you know what's going to happen and I you said you wanted me to be happy, so I hope you understand." Jack felt terrible, unbelievably terrible but he understood.

"Ianto..."

"Don't Jack, I just need my own space for awhile I've found coming back very hard and I just need to get my head straight and being in a relationship with you isn't helping. I'm sorry." Jack stood there, Ianto looked at him a moment longer and turned and walked away.

TWTWTW

The music pumped through the club, Louise was sat at the bar her dark brown usually in ringlets flowed perfectly straight down her back, her make up perfectly done, subtle but striking, her nails perfectly painted and her dress a purple and perfectly fitted. She wore a pair of silver high heels and no one could see it but her gun and screwdriver was strapped carefully at the top of her thigh. A young man came and sat at the bar next to her, she glanced a look at him. He was cute, very cute his dark hair gelled in a messy yet tidy style; he wore a shirt and jeans.

"I'll have a beer mate," he said to the bar tender "and another drink for the lady." He looked her full in the face and smiled at her,

"Vodka and Coke." She said simply without looking away from him, the bar tender put their drinks on the bar,

"Start me tab will you?"

"Of course." She raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't think you could start a tab in here, let alone without a credit card!"

"Well only very special people can." He said with a smile turning his back to the bar wresting his elbows on it holding his beer.

"Right and what makes you so special?" he smiled at her,

"Oh I'll have to be more inebriated than this to tell you that!"

"Can I know your name?"

"David,"

"David?" she fished.

"David Jones." Her hearts skipped a couple of beats.

* * *

**Review please. thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

"So you just let her go out?" Gwen asked Jack.

"Yes she deserves a night off and she is a young woman she deserves to have a night out, she deserves a life out of Torchwood." He didn't let on that he wanted her out of the Hub so he could get Ianto to himself; whenever she was around he was awfully distracted. Even after their converstion Jack had been trying extra hard to get Ianto attention.

"Do you know where she is?" why did Gwen have to know everything.

"No."

"Did you see her leave?" would she ever give up?

"No."

"Do you care where she is?" Jack hesitated then shrugged, shaking his head,

"No." Gwen just looked at him, "I don't need to keep tags on her Gwen, it's her life she has a right to her freedom." He walked out of his office and down into the main area of the Hub, just as Ianto ran up the steps towards them.

"Jack we've got a problem the monitor is going crazy and I really think you should look outside."

"Do I really want to look outside Ianto?"

"Probably not Sir." Jack pulled up the outside CCTV footage, it was 11.55pm it should be pitch black but a bright shining orb of light hovered above the bay.

"Oh no, not them again will they ever give up?"

"Yes, it's them exactly the same readings."

"Right," said Jack pulling his phone out of his pocket, "get the weapons I'll call Louise."

TWTWTW

The music was pumping in the club; really loudly Louise was dancing with David, who was the son of the owner of the club. His hands on her waist pulled her closer, running his hands down on to her thighs she pulled them back up quickly but not quick enough. He looked at her not worried just curious.

"Do you always go out heavily armed?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"Yes, goes with my job."

"Are you a spy or something?"

"Something like that." She smiled; he pulled her back closer to him, their hips swaying together.

"So your dangerous then?" she smiled.

"Very."

"Good job I like dangerous women then isn't it." Then her phone started to ring, she pulled it off the belt round her thigh David looked at the exposed flesh. She smiled to herself. Then frowned the ID flashed up Jack.

"I've got to go." She said sadly.

"Don't I get to know your name?" they walked over to the table they'd been sat at he sat down. She leant over the table and kissed him.

"It's not like you're going to remember me." She said solemnly and she carefully dropped retcon into his beer without him seeing. She turned and walked away flipping the phone open.

"This had better be good."

"It's good just get outside." Jack said she walked up the stairs out of the basement club. Expecting it to be night she was surprised to see it was perfectly light.

"What is it?"

"It's a sphere of light, we don't know their name we can stop it with specialist ammunition, we've got some meet us by the water tower." She hung up and started to run towards the bay.

As she rounded the corner she saw it a huge mass of glowing light and she saw Jack, Gwen and Ianto all lined up straight at it. She pulled her gun off of her leg and ran towards them as she reached them Jack threw her a magazine for her gun the clip loaded with four specialized bullets.

"3..." he yelled, she ejected the magazine from her gun and pushed the new one in its place hearing it click loudly, "2..." she pointed it up to the sky at the massive sphere, "1..." she pulled the slide back cocking the gun. "Fire." He yelled and she pulled the trigger firing the bullet up at the sphere she heard four like tics as they hit it.

"3..."yelled Gwen who was next to Jack, she ejected the spent cartridge, "2..." she cocked the gun, "1..." she aimed it at the sphere, "Fire." Gwen yelled and they did.

"3..."yelled Ianto who was next to Gwen, Louise ejected the spent cartridge, "2..." she cocked the gun hearing the satisfying click, "1..." she aimed it at the sphere, "Fire." Ianto yelled and they did each bullet hitting home.

"3..." Louise yelled, ejecting the cartridge of the previously fired round, hearing all the other do the same, "2..." she yelled pulling the slide right back, "1..." she slowly aimed the gun back up at the sphere, she looked along the line at the rest of the team each with a determined look on their face. "Fire." She shouted into the night and they did at one pull their triggers firing the bullets into the mass of light. The other three turned away but Louise watched intrigued as the sphere seemed to glow suddenly brighter then grow a little as if pulsing then it imploded, the outer sides sucking inwards causing a small localized explosion that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Well done team, nicely done." Jack yelled.

"That was surprisingly easy." Louise commented.

"Well we've done it before, they come through every year or so, so we're prepared now." Ianto said and then he looked at Louise properly for the first time that evening. "Wow you look amazing." She blushed.

"Thanks Ianto."

"Well Gwen, Ianto you can get off home and Louise you can come back to the Hub to cover the rest of the night."

"But it's my night off."

"It's not night anymore." He shrugged turning away from her. She followed him reluctantly.

"I can cover the rest of the shift," Gwen offered.

"No Louise will. Good night Gwen." Gwen turned and walked off towards her car. Ianto looked at Louise who smiled wearily and she followed Jack back to the Hub.

* * *

**Please Review. I apologise in advance for the lack of chapters in the up coming weeks I am cramming for exams! please review thanks**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you go, apologies I'm back at school at Exam time! and so i'm actually having to revise! Read and review thanks.**

* * *

She went and changed into her usual clothes and went back up into the Hub, she looked round it had got into quite a mess and she walked around picking up a bin bag and then putting the rubbish into it, pizza boxes and take away trays.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked walking out of his office.

"Just a bit of tidying up the place is in a bit of a mess."

"You don't have to ya know!"

"Well who's going to do it? Because I don't reckon you will!"

"Ianto will."

"Well it's unfair on him he's not just a butler anymore you know and why the sudden change of mind?"

"Yeh I know. What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you let me out then bring me in, I could have gone back out after that." She waved her hand at the ceiling in the direction of where they had been destroying the sphere of light.

"Well I decided it was not appropriate."

"Not appropriate what does that mean?"

"Well it was just that you weren't wearing very much..."

"Excuse me. Who are you to dictate what I wear?"

"I'm not I just."

"Jack, it's not like I can't look after myself it's not like I can'y survive pretty much anything. I'm going to the visual effects range to do some practice and refine the program, might just stop me shooting you." She dumped the bag on the floor and walked off down a flight of stairs into one of the warehouse sized rooms under the Hub.

She walked into the room; it was spacious and had several platforms all over it, stairs and walls, creating barriers to hide behind. She went over to a small box in the opposite corner to the door, picked up a pair of glasses off the top of it and replaced her gun with one identical with a special round in that registered with the program, she turned the box on and it whirred into life, she chose a setting.

She'd been designing this for fire arms training in real combat so they could train people without them just being thrown in at the deep end. It still needed some tweaks but they could train as a team against certain groups, some human some alien and there was difficultly ratings as well just like your usual computer game but his was virtual reality it was tangible, she set it to single combat mode.

Putting the glasses on and hitting the start button, the totally grey, hardly lit warehouse became a combat zone, but it was deadly silent, she clicked it to single training and then music started to pump through the room. She hadn't put music to it Jack had said it would be more fun so he'd installed a music player and at the moment 'Bulletproof' by La Roux pumped loudly through the room. Highly appropriate she thought and pressed the play button on the side of the glasses.

TWTWTW

Jack watched her, spinning through the air knowing she was doing what he did. Taking her anger out on a computer generated combat zone rather than him. He did it but he was usually angry with himself, she was angry with him and he understood why. They had a nice team of four but they needed more and he knew it he just didn't like replacing people, Louise was so different from the others he'd hired she didn't take someone's place and he knew he wouldn't have to replace her for a little while. He watched her place a flying kick. It was odd watching someone fly or fall back for no reason but he knew she was engrossed in the 'game' she'd developed it form something Tosh has created for Owen when he was stuck around here. Louise had talked about creating it so it projected out so you didn't need the glasses but it hadn't reached that yet he knew she'd do it if she had more time. That's when he made a very hard decision.

* * *

**Hope you like please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

"You know what this place needs?" Jack said loudly to the Hub at large.

"Other than a good clean?" Louise looked over at Jack from her computer station. He looked at her skeptically.

"No."

"Better equipment?" she joked, Jack looked at her unimpressed. "New team leader?" she pushed. He looked at her totally shocked. "What? You worried we'll find someone more charismatic, brave, handsome and downright magnificent than you?"

"No because I am the most magnificent!"

"And you not up yourself at all." Gwen called up from the entrance of the Hub.

"No, not at all." Jack said smiling. Louise walked away from him shaking her head muttering under her breath.

"Unbelievable."

"Your right he is!" Ianto came out of the boardroom to her right making her jump. Ianto smiled at her, "that makes a change!"

"You caught me off guard, I didn't think you where in yet." He looked at his watch,

"Its 7am I've been in since 5am."

"What, that's crazy, what needs doing at 5am?"

"Jack." He said simply. She thought that was the answer to her question but Ianto moved past her towards Jack who had just come up the stairs behind her.

"Thanks Ianto." He said taking a pile of files off of him. "Anyway as I was saying what this place needs is."

"Nothing Jack its fine as it is."

"No I reckon we need a bit of a change." He continued.

"Wasn't I change enough for you?"Louise smiled.

"Yes and you've fitted in so well I reckon we need some new blood. So I want you all to take a look at these files." He paused at the look on Gwen and Ianto's faces.

"ok, are you sure you want a new team member?" Louise asked.

"Yes I do it's time we expanded." They all walked through to the boardroom and sat down.

"Right so, who are we looking at? What type of person?" Gwen asked.

"Somebody brilliant, just like you three!"

"Preferably human?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, No offence." Jack looked at Louise. She held up her hands.

"Non taken."

"Let's have a look at those files then." Gwen indicated the files Jack was holding.

"Yes here you go," he threw them onto the table each of them took one; Jack took the seat next to Gwen, opposite Louise.

"Sophia Charles." Ianto read off of the front of the file he held, opening it.

"Miles Dalton." Gwen read, flicking through the files.

"Samantha James." Louise read off the front and then flipped it open.

"John Palmer and Steven Clifford." Jack concluded,

"Two IT technicians, two medics and one chemical engineer. Each has a wide skill base, they are all genuinely talented and all have excelled through their education. Their ability to learn is phenomenal and their general knowledge practically unbeatable, except maybe by Ianto's. They are all perfectly suitable, those files contain full back ground checks and histories, and they are all single and..."

"All extremely pretty." Ianto observed. Jack looked at him exasperated.

"Well I don't want to lower the decor."

"well I rule out john palmer, he's blonde and I'd hate it to look like we were listening to John Hart also we already have a Jack, having a John as well and I bet he's called Jack by preference, it says here he's English and that is a very English thing to do!"

"Very true," Jack smiled, "alright number one IT technician is out." He said throwing the file over his shoulder.

"Wasn't Sophia Charles on the news recently?" Ianto asked Louise.

"I don't know." She made a mental not to start reading the news paper.

"Something about a major machinery malfunction at the nuclear power station." Ianto looked at Gwen hoping she could confirm this.

"It definitely rings a bell." She said. Jack plucked her file out of Gwen's hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"So that leaves Miss James - medical examiner, Mr Dalton – IT genius and Mr. Clifford – Surgeon."

"No way are we have a surgeon on this team, we have to live with you and that is hard enough!" Gwen said with a smile.

"I second that it would be unbearable!" Louise said looking at Jack, who pretended to look offended.

"So James or Dalton?" Ianto asked.

"I think we need to set up a little encounter! Don't you?" asked Jack sounding a little too excited. "Louise and Ianto you take the SUV and go check out Mr. Dalton, Gwen we will give Miss James a visit. Ianto was already out the door grabbing the SUV keys off of Jack before Louise could, she picked up the file off the table and quickly followed him down the stairs and through into one of the many tunnels towards where the SUV was currently parked.

"So, Mr. Miles Dalton, lives in Penarth, works as an IT technician at the CBI building just a little away from the Plass," she noted.

"Your geography of the area is getting better!" Ianto said without smiling.

"He's got black hair, average height about 5'8, Jack not being his usual precise self there, looks rather nice from the photo supplied. Excelled at school, at university he got the best grades in his year, best in the country, seems his talents are being wasted in that office." They stepped out into the car park and Ianto unlocked the car. They climbed in. She looked over at Ianto and realised something was wrong.

"What's the matter Ianto?"

"We've never set out to find a new team member before; they've always sort of found us. Either been effected by us or are in so much trouble because of alien activity or technology. These people are going to be plucked out of their lives into this, the crazy world we live in."

"Ianto, it's going to be fine." She placed her hand on his cheek in a comforting manner. He looked at her fully in the eyes. "Well go see this Miles guy and if we don't like him we'll retcon him and go for a drink! No harm done."

"your right, I'm just worrying over nothing, Jack's researched them they will be brilliant everything will be fine." He put the key in the ignition and started the engine; he suddenly looked at her again. "Can we go for a drink after anyway, even if we don't retcon him I mean?" she smiled as he pulled out the car parking space.

"Maybe." Ianto smiled to himself that was a yes he thought.

TWTWTW

"Hello, were here to see Miss S. James." Gwen said to the rather broody receptionist at the hospital,

"5th Floor." The receptionist said in a bored monotone voice.

"Thank you." She turned and walked back to Jack.

"You know if I'd have done it I'd have got a smile outta her."

"I'm sure you would have, Floor 5." They headed over to the lifts; Jack pressed the button to summon the lift. They waited in silence. A small bing told them the lift had arrived at their floor. Stepping in Gwen pressed the button for the 5th floor. The doors closed and the lift started to ascend.

TWTWTW

Ianto held open the office door open for Louise and she slipped past him, thanking him as she went. It was a small room on the 17th floor off of a large open work space that had been divided up into cubicles. It was a small office there were two desks at right angles to one another. A tangle of monitors and base units littered the room. Along with instruction manuals and notebooks amongst discarded coffee cups and muffin wrappers.

"Remind you of anywhere?" Louise said with a smile at Ianto.

"I hope you're not referring to the archives." He smiled cheekily. She laughed.

"No I do value my lives!" just then a scruffy looking man, with his shirt un-tucked and his hair ruffled entered the room.

"Mr. Dalton?" Ianto asked and Louise could tell by the tone in his voice he prayed it wasn't.

"Err no, Miles is out on a Job, err floor 18 I think, something about a computer not turning on."

"They've probably not turned it on at the switch." Ianto muttered dryly and Louise stifled a laugh.

"Thanks." They exited the room. Ianto let out a sign of relief.

"I panicked then!"

"I know." Louise headed back towards the lifts. They got there and the lift doors opened. A young man stepped out of the lift. He had black hair that was short cut; Louise could tell if it got any longer it would be unmanageable it was the sort of hair that went up and out, he looked smart in pinstripe trousers and a smart white shirt with a blue wool jumper pulled over it, a blue skinny tie showed at the neck. He looked at them and then Louise realised what a strange sight had just greeted this young man, herself and Ianto staring at him, her in her full formal Time lord military uniform and Ianto in his perfect three piece suit. She suddenly realised that they had been stood there staring at one another for little over a minute.

"Mr. Dalton." Louise offered him her hand.

"Hello," he said shaking his head a confused look on his face, "sorry have I missed a memo? Am I supposed to be expecting you?"

"No, no you're not. Is there somewhere we can talk though?" Ianto asked.

"Yes we can go to my office." They followed him back along the 'corridor' created by the line of cubicles, back towards the small cupboard of an office.

"Aw Miles, mate there are some people looking for you, some fit lass in a military coat and some guy in a suit."

"Yeh they found me." He didn't look up from his work.

"Mint what did they want? It looked serious mate."

"They want you to leave, private meeting I'm afraid." It was at that point he looked up; he stood up embraced and then left the room without another word. Miles walked across the room and sat down, Ianto and Louise sat in the two chairs opposite him.

"So, Miles we've been watching you very carefully." Louise said cautiously, at this point he looked alarmed.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"We're not saying you have." Ianto started.

"So why have you been watching me? Are you from the government?"

"We're separate from the government." Ianto answered.

"The police then?"

"We're outside the police the police." Louise smiled.

"And beyond the united nations." Ianto added before Miles could go on any further.

"So who are you then?" they looked at one another then looked back at Miles then in unison they said.

"We're Torchwood."

* * *

**I know i keep saying it but please review - something nice preferably to make me smile! As the exams are very stressful! Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Awsome week - one college offer - whoop whoop. anyhow still exams to come to here's what i could write read and review thanks.**

* * *

They found Miss James on her break in the on call room.

"Hello," she greeted them, "the relative's room is down the hall."

"We're not here to see a patient." Gwen said.

"Your not?" she looked confused.

"We're here to see you." Jack smiled his best matinee smile.

"Oh." She looked even more confused; Gwen wondered if that was even possible.

"How long is it until the end of your shift?" She looked at her watch

"Two hours."

"We would like you to meet us outside the Cardiff millennium centre, by the base of the water tower, in three hours time." Jack smiled, that is if you want to know more."

"More about what?" Gwen pulled a small card out of her pocket and handed it to her, embossed on the thick cream card in black text was Torchwood.

TWTWTW

"So let me get this right. You work for and organisation that monitors a crack. Sorry a 'rift' in time and space that runs through the centre of Cardiff."

"Yes." Louise smiled it had gone much better than she had expected. Ianto surveyed him carefully,

"So what do you want with me?"

"Well we've been looking at your file and you're quite the hidden genius."

"And rather dashing." Ianto added

"This is probably what brought you to your boss's attention."

"He's very selective about who he hires!"

"Hang on are you offering me a job?" Miles said incredulously.

"It's less of a job more of a lifestyle." Ianto commented "you don't have to make the decision now, we'd like you to come and look round our err... place of work and we'll see if you think you're up for the job." Miles smiled.

"Great, I really hate this job."

"Well Mr. Dalton I'd grab your coat because we are heading out." Louise stood up and so did Ianto, who opened the door, she exited followed by Miles then Ianto.

"Where are you going Miles?" A pretty blonde asked as he passed.

"HR review." He lied slickly.

"Oh right. Will I see you later?"

"I don't know." He smiled and continued walking. She went back to her typing.

"Smooth." Ianto whispered.

"Thanks."

TWTW

"Oh my god it's cold." Gwen rubbed her hands together and then wrapped them round herself clutching her arms. Jack stood there wrapped in his coat the bottom of it flapping round his ankles. They were waiting for Samantha to appear, if she even did.

"It's not so bad; it's just a brisk wind!"

"I'm going in!" she stepped onto the invisible lift.

"Ok. Keep an eye out for her on the CCTV."

"Will do." She smiled as Jack activated the lift for her and it started to descend into the depths of the Hub. Rubbing her hands together she stepped off of it and headed up to her computer loading up the surveillance around the Hub and setting up a face recognition alert. She headed over to the coffee machine the n stopped. Last time she'd tried to work it; it had exploded the glass jug. She looked at it then noticed a small yellow sticky note. She picked it up and read it, scrawled in Ianto's neat handwriting was.

Gwen don't even bother, the instructions are in the top draw of my desk!

She walked over to Ianto's work station, pulling open the top draw of the desk. A small brown note book labeled 'instructions' was in there, she picked it out and opened it. Oh trust Ianto she thought, he'd written out all the instructions for everything he did around the Hub just in case, there was a small note at the front but she didn't want to read it. She looked through the contents which were in neat alphabetical order, Gwen scanned down it. Among many others there where notes on the archives, the boathouse and the conference room. Coffee machine she flicked to the correct page, there was a diagram with labeling and a 1-5 flow chart system for it to work.

"Brilliant," Gwen murmured she set the machine going. Then the alarm went off making her jump. "Oh great." She ran over to her computer stopped it and looked at the monitor, running over to the lift, she jumped on it and it started to ascend, just joining Jack in time to see Miss James walking around the corner, her head bowed against the cold wind.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly what I did to you, welcome to Torchwood. Put her in front of a Weevil see what happens!" "Right ok sounds like a plan." Jack walked up to Samantha as she got closer and held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness and this is my right hand woman Gwen Cooper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss James." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sorry how do you know me?"

"Oh I don't...Well not yet." Jack winked at her cheekily. "If you could just step on to here please?" Jack indicated the stone slab; she looked at him as if he was mad but obliged, "Hold on tight." She looked up at him as Gwen stepped on from the other side and held onto Jacks arm, Samantha didn't Jack activated the lift as it jolted down she grabbed his arm and hung in tight Jack smiled to himself.

TWTWTW

Sam looked at her surrounds, she felt as if she was going mad. She was travailing down on a stone paving slab into and underground room, but it was so much more than a room, one huge atrium with metal walkways and landings, tunnels and doorways going off of it.

"This isn't real." She gasped in disbelief.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Jack asked Gwen.

"I have no idea, but I suppose it's all a little crazy." She smiled. The lift got the bottom and Jack stepped off.

"Samantha James welcome to The Hub, It's sorta like our little secret base."

"What do you mean sort of? It is! And little?" Gwen said passing him then calling back. "Would you like a coffee? It won't be as good as Ianto's but he left instructions on how to operate the machine!"

"Yes thanks, I take it black, no sugar."

"Oh Ianto's gunna love you he hates it when people take it with milk and sugar!"

"Jack?" he nodded.

"So Miss James, what do you think?"

"I thought you were mad but now I've moved on to totally stir crazy and am starting to think more along the lines of worthy of admission to mental hospital." Jack laughed.

"Yes it will put your world a little of kilter but you'll get used to it, we'll if you take the job that is."

"Job?"

"Yes, we're a little short staffed at the moment and we could really do with a doctor and you seem to fit the bill, so we thought we'd drag you out of your real world and into our real world."

"Right, so you're offering me a job, doing what medical exactly?"

"We'll we get a few bumps and bruises and need generally patching up some of the time, along with or alien friends we find. Also not all our alien friends are really friends some need analysis and obviously some are a little more than dead and need autopsying and reports writing so future Torchwood operatives know what to do when they come through the rift, we get a few regulars who like to drop in and say hi ya see!" Sam looked at him. Alien autopsies, the rift, this man made no sense.

"Sorry a rift?" the girl, Gwen was it? Walked over to them with a tray of drinks.

"Yes, there is a rift, a sort of crack. In space and time that runs thought the centre of Cardiff and we monitor it and catch what comes through."

"A rift in space and time?"

"Yes, aliens from other worlds slip to earth by accident or sometimes on purpose."

"Right." Sam took the coffee and just sort of looked at it. "Still pretty crazy."

"It will always be pretty crazy." Gwen said.

"Thanks." She took a sip of the hot liquid.

"So Gwen, if you give Samantha the tour and full lowdown we'll see what she thinks to a accepting the job!" Gwen nodded and sat on the sofa lent against the Hub wall, Sam sat with her. Jack strode off into his office. Sitting down he looked at his watch. He called Ianto on the mobile.

"So how's it going?"

"It's going fine, I've just dropped Louise and Miles off outside the millennium centre and I'm just parking the SUV. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Right wonderful see you then." He snapped his phone closed and walked out of his office, Gwen and Samantha where nowhere to be seen, he knew Gwen would be showing her their resident weevil and other such creatures they had stored down there. He heard the all too familiar clunking of the lift being activated. He looked up at the lift.

TWTW

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to the Millennium centre." Ianto said as he drove through the streets of Cardiff.

"You work at the millennium centre."

"Not exactly." Louise said from the back of the SUV.

"So why are we going there?"

"I'll drop you and Louise there then go park the car; it's easier for you to get in that way." They pulled up at the end of the plass and Louise hoped out, opening up the front passenger side door. Miles climbed out and followed Louise to the edge of the water tower, he stepped up onto the step next to her but she stopped. He turned to look at her. She took his arm with her left and then pressed a small button on what Miles thought was her watch but realised after a moment it was much more than a watch, in fact he wondered if it was a watch at all.

"Going down!" she said with a small smile and suddenly the lift started to move. Miles tried not to freak out. He looked round himself as they went down looking at the people who were walking round the plass. "Don't worry they can't see us! The lift is invisible, ok if its open and someone steps over that they will fall down it, I must try to fix that actually but anyway as soon as you step on the stone no one can see you well your perception is shifted, so they can only see you out the corner of their eye or just think they saw you."

"That's just weird."

"Not weird pretty amazing." Miles started to look around the room that was appearing below him. It was large and walk ways of metal zigzagged between levels, there was a man in a long military coat stood leaning on a set of railings looking up at them.

"How long does it take to collect one guy?" Jack questioned Louise mockingly, "Welcome to Torchwood Mr. Dalton," he added as an almost after thought.

"Thanks." Miles said as the lift connected with the ground.

"Where's Ianto? I hope you haven't lost him."

"She could never lose me!" Ianto said coming out of one of the many tunnels that acted as corridors and entrances to the Hub.

"I would never ever try to lose you Ianto!"

"Thank you, you don't know how much comfort I take from that! I'd never lose you either, Jack on the other hand..."

"Alright back to the current task, Mr. Dalton."

"Hang on Jack you slate us for taking a while to get him but I don't see your girl anywhere!"

"She's down in the cells with Gwen." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "She's showing her around." Jack said in a monotone.

"Back to me." Miles said a little loudly pointing both his index fingers at himself. They all looked at him and Jack smiled.

"Oh, He's spunky!" Louise raised her eyebrows.

"Never ever say that again!" Ianto said unsmilingly.

* * *

**Read and review please please please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, just thought i'd put a quick chapter up! Please review or follow this, i know its got new people and loads of twists but its fiction version of fiction! - if you get what i mean! Please review. **

* * *

It was 7pm, Miles and Sam had been sent home and Jack had set up the usual surveillance programs and protocols to check they weren't calling everyone they knew to tell them about their amazing new job.

"So we've hired both of them?" Gwen said.

"It seems that way." Ianto answered, he was watched Louise carefully.

"Yes well we'll see how it goes." Jack looked at them all.

"You like them both?"Gwen asked.

"Yeh I do I reckon they'll be good, they should fit in alright."

"Do we need both?" Gwen asked.

"You know what this jobs like Gwen." Jack didn't want to say it but they all knew it. Being a Torchwood operative was dangerous and they always died young. Gwen got up from the table.

"I have some paperwork to finish, I'll check the rift predictor and if there's nothing there I'll go home for the night." She left the room, Ianto go up, scooped a heap of files off of the table and went to file them.

"You've made the wrong decision Jack." Louise said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't have introduced them at the same time."

"Why not?"

"We have so much more to handle now; we have to watch both their backs."

"No we don't." He clearly didn't understand what she was saying.

"Jack to completely innocent people, you saw them, they've never encountered anything like this."

"And so what no one else had."

"Yes they had all of them had, Ianto worked for Torchwood one, Toshiko go pulled into it by developing a sonic device, Owen lost his fiancé to an alien creature, you know this is different, you've pick two brand new people and you're going to throw them in at the deep end." He stood up, knowing this was becoming a full blown argument. He put his hand on the back of his chair.

"What's going on Louise why are you so tetchy about this?"

"I've just got a bad feeling about it that all." He stood over her.

"Louise what's going on?"

"You know Jack you can try intimidate me all you like, it won't work!" she stood up at turned to look at him.

"You are going to tell me what is going on Louise."

"No I'm not and you can't make me!" Ianto and Gwen watched the argument unfold,

"Why have I done the wrong thing?"

"I've just got a feeling that's all."

"You've got a feeling, you've got a feeling!" he said exasperatedly.

"Jack something's going to go wrong."

"You know you don't know everything."

"I know, but something isn't right."

"How can you know that?" Jack yelled.

"I just have a feeling."

"You might be the first empress of the time lords but here you're Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones and you're on my team. My team I don't care about your gut feelings."

"Should we step in?" Gwen asked quietly.

"No," Ianto shook his head, watching the two intently. "Who do you recon would win in a fight, the Captain or the Lieutenant?"

"Ianto Jones you are a bad man!" Gwen looked at him; a small smile was on his face. "A Tenner says it's Jack." She added. He shook her hand.

"It'll be a pleasure taking your money off you!"

"Why are you backing Louise?"

"I know she's got more fight in her than Jack!"

"How would you know that?" he thought back to the other day walking calmly through her memories. How surreal it was and how he'd felt everything that had ever happened to her the pride and the terror all mingled together.

"I just have a pretty good insight into the way her mind works that's all."

TWTWTW

"Oh I hate Jack." Louise muttered to herself as she typed away at the computer.

"No you don't." Ianto walked over to her with a coffee.

"No I really do."

"Calm down, I know he was harsh."

"He doesn't like the fact I'm right, something is going to go wrong."

"I admit, yes you right but you know what he's like he will monitor them and see what happens. Then he'll retcon one or both of them!"

"It's not a good idea; it's going to end in tears."

"No not tears, retcon and bullets."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better!"

"Look," Ianto span her chair around to face him and put his hands on either arm so she couldn't spin back round. "It will be ok; there is no point worrying about it. Now go and get your coat, I'm taking you out for that drink." She opened her mouth to protest. "No, we are going." He walked the short distance to a coat stand and pulled her coat off of it and opened it helping her into it.

"You know I think I like the commanding Ianto!" she said with a smile as she took his arm.

"I think I do as well." They laughed as they headed out into the night.

TWTWTW

"I don't want to go back." Louise moaned looking at her phone. Several missed calls from Jack, the messages getting more and more irritated. They stumbled round the corner.

"Screw Jack." Ianto muttered.

"No, that's really not a good idea!" Ianto looked at her and laughed, "No I meant screw Jack, don't go back!"

"Well where exactly am I supposed to go? I have nowhere else to go!" Ianto raised his eyebrows at her.

"Where do you think?" he kissed her passionately. "Back to mine." She smiled but hesitated. "Come back to mine please." He kissed her cheek then her neck.

"Back to yours it is then." She said quietly, looking into his eyes and kissing him softly. Ianto took her hand and they walked towards Iantos lovely bay side apartment. As they got to the door, he phone rang again she looked at it. Jack flashed on the called display screen. She suddenly felt awful, she'd promised. Ianto looked at her looking at the phone and felt as though he knew what she was thinking it was as if her thoughts where in his head. She'd promised Jack she wouldn't.

"Please ignore it, you don't owe him anything." He rested his forehead on the side of Louise's head, kissing her hair. She hesitated again. She clicked the reject button more forcefully than was need and turned the phone off. She adored Ianto but didn't want to hurt him, doing this she knew somehow would be the end of her and the doctor forever and the beginning of something huge and she didn't want that for Ianto, she wanted him to have a choice not a destiny. She knew enough about the transformation she was going through to be pretty sure Ianto was the man she was looking for.

"Ianto, I'm going to go back to the Hub." She took a few steps away with a small apologetic smile on her face. He looked at her.

"No don't please stay." He took a few steps towards her. She took a few back,

"I'm sorry Ianto I really can't; I can't do this to you."

"Please, do what to me? Just come in for a coffee. Nothing else I promise I won't try anything." She looked at the pleading look in his eyes, "It's just so lonely sometimes, come on please." He looked at her, knowing her nearly had her, he wanted to know what was eating her up from the inside out, he wanted to hold her and tell her it would all be alright but he knew she would never let him. She was like Jack, happy to give love but not happy to be loved. "It's just a coffee and a chat about what's bothering you." She smiled as nodded. He smiled, in some ways she was like Jack, stubborn, intriguing and Ianto was pretty sure immortal but in other ways nothing like him, she gave in gracefully, was open with him and she had an awful guilt complex, he was sure of it, he knew it she blamed herself for so much that was out of her control. He walked over to her and took her hand again; walking up the steps to his apartment he put the key I the lock and they went inside.

* * *

**Tune in next week for the next part of Girl to God - any suggestions this story is getting longer and longer should i split it into another story at an appropriate point??? please review thanks muchly xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the wait i'm struggling to write and revise! **

* * *

Samantha James sat at home that night, turning the small Torchwood business card over and over as she sat on her sofa with a glass of red wine. She contemplated what she had seen that day wondering what to do; did she really want to work for Torchwood? Did she really want to fight aliens and not be able to tell anyone about it? It would be dangerous. Jack had told her that, dangerous job, an exciting job where she would be able to make new discoveries and autopsy aliens.

There was a knock at the door and she stood up carefully slipping the card into her back jeans pocket wondering who it could be at this late our of the evening.

"Miss James?" A woman stood in front of her an inquisitive smile on her face.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Why? Who are you?"

"I would like to talk to you, about your new job at Torchwood. I'm form the united nations intelligence team, UNIT."

"Sorry UNIT?"

"Yes UNIT I'm here to talk to you about Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones." Sam stood aside and let the very smartly dressed lady in a uniform and red cap enter, she closed the door behind her.

TWTWTW

Ianto busied round his kitchen putting coffee into the machine and getting two mugs out of the cupboard. Louise watched him from the sofa in the living area of the flat her feat curled up under her. She threw her phone and PDA onto the coffee table next to Iantos. She stopped watching him and looked out of the window out onto the bay. Ianto took this opportunity to watch her. He lent on the breakfast bar that acted as a divide between the two rooms. She looked worried, she always looked worried. It was the only bit of her that gave away her real age well not her real age but it gave you the impression she had seen too much of the world, not the world though Ianto thought the entire universe. He always saw the horrors she'd seen in her eyes, ever since she'd let him inside her mind. She was sat carefully curled up on the sofa. She looked at home there although she had never been here before. He shivered, it was a little cold, he went over and turned the thermostat up, he knew she wouldn't be cold, she hardly ever was.

The machine had nearly finished pushing the water through the coffee, producing a perfect dark liquid, the smell filled the apartment. Louise looked back around as she heard the tell tale splutter of the coffee machine coming to the end of its cycle. She watched Ianto pull a bottle of milk out of the fridge and add some of it to one of the mugs on the side. He was smiling to himself. She wondered what about. She found Ianto was adjusting well to being back now.

She found herself thinking again about whether or not john had given her a clue as to who she was looking for, whether it was Ianto or not. She'd promised Jack she wouldn't take Ianto from him but she was finding it harder and harder. It wasn't entirely her fault if he was who she needed but she still felt bad and intended to let him nowhere near the sphere that would seal the bond. It was carefully stashed away in the TARDIS.

It was the first time she'd been to Ianto's apartment, even though she'd found it and thought it suitable then bought it she'd never had a look inside. It was very neat and tidy, a few pictures of people up here and there but nothing too much. Very modern and open it had a beautiful view, she knew Ianto liked it he and thanked her so much the day after his first night there. He'd decorated it accordingly there wasn't much just the right amount of furniture. It was homely. She leant back into the sofa brown cord sofa. It was lovely and warm, she found herself getting sleepy. She never got sleepy; she'd forgotten what it felt like, warm and safe. Ianto came over to the sofa and put the coffees on the coffee table; he sat down next to her and looked at her smiling. She stretched and then yawned; she put her hand over her mouth blushing.

"Sorry I've gone really tired all of a sudden!"

"I've never seen you yawn before." She laughed.

"I can't remember the last time I yawned or the last time I was tired!" she reached and took the coffee off of the table, she took a deep breath letting the smell fill her nose and feel like it was floating right down into her lungs. She'd not wanted to sleep in such a long time, but she suddenly felt tired, safe and tired. Ianto smiled at her.

"Well you don't have to go back to the Hub; you can stay here tonight if you like. I'll make up the spare bed." She shuffled a little closer to him and leant her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, holding his coffee in his other hand.

"You know you don't owe Jack anything."

"Yes I do, he's accepted me on to his team and he didn't have to do that."

"Yes he did the Doctor asked him to look after you he would have looked after you he always does as the Doctor asks."

"That's beyond the point." Ianto looked down at her.

"No it's not your here for you now, no one else. What happened to the lieutenant I first met? Jacks not the boss of me, I can do what I like." she laughed.

"Things change, get out of control, sometimes you need a boss."

"You've never needed a boss."

"Not before."

"Your right never before."

"So why now?" she put her coffee down on the table. She kissed him carefully. He put his coffee on the table and looked at her a bemused smile on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "for everything." He kissed her and carefully moved her so she was sat on his lap. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again. He stopped. She looked at him.

"Just for the record you're not taking me from Jack. She looked into his eyes. "you're not. I don't know what I want anymore." She hung her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"What is it with you and Jack an apologising? You both do it when it's not your fault, there's nothing you could do."

"But it's my fault, all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is I've created this mess."

"There is no mess!" he hugged her tightly.

"You know I could really do with a good sleep!" he smiled.

"Me too, I'm exhausted." She stood up carefully and picked up her coffee.

"Come on, I'm going to need to borrow a shirt." He got up.

"Sure, I'll go grab some sheets."

"If is alright with you we're both exhausted, I could just crash in with you? I think I'll sleep better."

She knew she'd get a better night's sleep closer to Ianto she knew she was tired here because she felt safe here, close to him but she would never take him from his life. She never would, it was his choice she didn't want him to feel like she did, trapped.

"Yes of course, come on whatever makes you feel safe." She looked at him. She hadn't said safe, had she? How did he know she'd feel safe? She shook her head slightly stretching, she was defiantly losing it. She followed Ianto along the hall into his room.

* * *

**Please review - i know this isn't your conventional torchwood story but i'm not a very conventional person when it comes to my writing! please review xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack sat with his feet up on the desk; he was at the Hub alone. Gwen had gone home and Ianto had taken Louise out and now she wasn't answering her phone. It was long past midnight and he'd long worked out she wasn't coming back to the Hub tonight. He supposed he'd deserved it; he'd been ever so hard on her. They were so similar in character traits that all they did was argue. He made a mental note to try and be a little nicer to her even when he was angry; she was going to be around a long time. He knew he had to apologies, she had a point they had to be careful monitoring both of them and training them at the same time it was going to be hard and dangerous but he knew they could do it. What with the training facility down in the basement and the new software, they would be fine. Nothing to worry about, Louise was just too stressed; she had enough to worry about, what with being the head of an ancient civilisation!

TWTWTW

She woke the next morning and rolled onto her side, carefully looking at the clock, 5am, she rolled back carefully over looking at the peacefully sleeping form of Ianto who was lying next to her. She smiled. The first night's sleep she'd had in over 300 years and no nightmares. She carefully lifted at covers and started to get out of the bed, when an arm grabbed her round the waist and pulled her roughly back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ianto said the smile was in his voice.

"I was just…" she tried to think what to say, I was just sneaking off to the hub before Jack got up and everyone else arrives, so we don't get any weird looks, how could she word that kindly?

"Escaping?" he smiled as he propped himself up on his left elbow and drawing her closer to him with his right arm. "Sneaking off so we don't get weird looks when I arrive with you at work?" she looked at him; clearly on the same wavelength this morning.

"Yeh," she nodded apologetically. "You know what Gwen's like."

"And I was so looking forward to cooking you breakfast." He smiled. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to go back, Jack won't be up yet so it'll be easy for me to get in and change and then be ready for work," she carefully moved his right arm, which was acting a barrier on her left side, rolling him so he was on his back. She climbed out of the bed. He put both his arms behind his head. "I'll see you at work." She said with a smile, pulling on her trousers and coat, she gathered up her shirt and braces.

"Not if I see you first!" She laughed. She walked to the hall and pulled on her boots, carefully opening the door and then closing it quietly. The walk back to the hub was cool, the light morning breeze whipped her hair out of her face and the cool air cleared her head. She got to the hub entrance and activated the lift, slowly travelling down into the depths of the hub, she stepped off it and walked over to the TARDIS, opening the door and going inside, she threw her coat off and then went thought the bath room. Deciding a shower was a good idea before she washed Ianto's shirt to return to him later.

TWTWTW

The alarm went off in the flat; Miles rolled over and hit the snooze button before suddenly remembering – new job! He jumped out of bed and practically ran to the kitchen where he threw two slices of bread into the toaster and turned it on at the wall, (energy saving, everything got turned off at the switch before he went to bed every night!) he clicked it up to the 8 minute setting before diving into the bathroom to grab a shower, four minutes later he was out of the shower and running round his small flat in a towel looking for a clean shirt, of any description, making a mental note to do some laundry.

He grabbed one out the back of the wardrobe and a jumper as well, pulling on some pants and jeans. He just got into the kitchen as the toast popped out the toasted; he grabbed it throwing it onto a plate, grabbing the butter, yesterdays knife still stuck in it or was it the days before that? He pushed it out of his mind taking a bite out of the toast, grabbing his bag and throwing it open putting his phone and wallet in it, amongst the other debris that was floating in the bottom of it. He finished his toast, checking the time, now 6.30am he had to be at the water tower for 7am. He ran and brushed his teeth, pulling his coat on as he wondered round his flat trying to find his scarf; it was frightfully cold this time of year.

He rinsed his mouth and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Grabbing his bag, he headed out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran down the stairs and started at a brisk walk in the direction of Roald Dahl plass. He got to the water tower at five too. Just in time he thought.

He stood on the stone slab and it started to descend, Jack had said he still had to use the visitor's entrance for now! The lift got to the bottom and he hopped off of it, no sign of anyone else he went and dumped his bag on the sofa, going over to the work station Ianto had shown him to yesterday and picked up a book, it was a hard backed book, not very thick, it had been confiscated from the writer and for good reason, it contained some of torchwoods best kept secrets and if it had been published would have cause chaos in Cardiff. He slumped back into the sofa and flicked it open, he had been told to read this 'to start with' by Ianto, he feared there was more to come only thing was he wasn't allowed to take to off base as Jack had said in case it fell into the wrong hands, they weren't saying it would be his fault but It could get stolen or fall out of his bag, which he understood. He kept reading because with every page there was new and amazing thing to lean about.

TWTWTW

Samantha got up, washed and ate her breakfast, bushed her teeth whilst texting her friend to say she'd quit the hospital and gone somewhere else, she had been fed up of all the sexist surgeons and being treated harshly by other students just because she was better than them, just because she did as she was asked and studied. She walked out the house, and got on the bus, it wasn't a long journey just 10 minutes but she didn't want to be late. She got off and arrived at the stone lift at 6.35am. She stepped up onto it and it started to descend when she got there, Ianto was waiting at the bottom, looking up at her surprised.

"You're early!"

"I like to make a good impression on my first day." He smiled.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Yes please."

"Black no sugar, right?" she smiled, he'd known but she'd never told him, Jack had said he knew everything. She nodded before taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat stand by the workstations. She put her bag under the workstations Gwen had pointed out to her yesterday and fired up the computer. Gwen arrived moments later.

"Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning, you have a good evening?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the babies just started sleeping through and Rhys is ever so good, she gets up in the night if I've had a full day here so nice and relaxed."

"You have a baby?" she asked.

"Yes, and a husband Jack made me promise I wouldn't let my really life slip away from me when I joined, I admit it nearly did but we made it through, me, Rhys and now Tristan. So now we have a few new members I'm getting more time off."

"So you can have a life out of here?"

"Yes, but it is difficult because you can't tell them."

"But Rhys knows."

"Yes, but it was after we were engaged and there was an incident with a space whale!" Louise appeared from round the corner, carrying a neatly folded shirt, she put it on the desk in the corner, pulled a sticky note off the top of a stack on the desk and scribbled a note on it, stuck it to the shirt then walked down the stairs and out of site. Gwen looked at the shirt and on the way to hang her coat up she took a sneaky look at the note.

Thanks for the loan of the shirt. I owe you a drink L x

Gwen raised her eyebrow that was interesting. Jack walked down from his office, cast a quick look around, saw the shirt and went and had a look. Gwen watched his head drop slightly when he saw it, before she could go over an alarm went off in the Hub.

"Weevil sighting in splott." Ianto said in a board tone as he walked up from the basement, "I can go deal with it." He said looking at Jack, who just looked at him as if looking right through him.

"No, I'll take Gwen and Samantha with me," he looked over at Sam, who looked scared, "big treat, you're in first, your first catch." He said laughing; Gwen grabbed the SUV keys off of Ianto and Sam followed Jack to the door and Gwen caught up. The cog door closed behind them, Ianto went over to his desk, saw the note, picked it off the shirt, folded it in half and put it in his waistcoat pocket. Louise wondered through the Hub bored. Ianto looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Wow, we're really busy!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yes rushed off our feet!" she laughed. "I'm going to go up to the hot house, I want to run some tests on that fast mutation plant I think I've worked out why it's mutating."

"Right ok, have you done anything about that giant squid?" she looked confused then her expression changed as she remembered.

"No, I haven't. I'd completely forgotten about it!" Ianto looked at her, he thought she had. What where they going to do with it? How could they contain a giant squid? She started to walk away towards the hot house.

"if we catch it we could put it in one of the fish tanks, I think one is empty and they are really big, they span about 4 floors of the basement so there will be plenty of room for it." She looked at him.

"Sorry?" she said turning around.

"You said you wondered how we could contain it."

"No I didn't I was just thinking about it."

"Sorry must have been on the same wave length."

"Yeh your right, but a giant tank is good, I'll help you set it up later with the right pH and nutrient levels. Shout if you need me, is Miles in yet? I was going to take him down for fire arms training."

"I'll send him up when he arrives then, and then this afternoon, you could set him on the visual effects range whilst we set up the tank." She nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs to the hot house.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yay last exam today so here a celebratory chapter! Read and review please thanks xxx**

* * *

The SUV cut through the traffic so gracefully even though Jack was driving like a maniac, Gwen hung on to the front seat as the talked to Sam.

"You get used to his driving." She assured her as the sped through a red traffic light to a tune of angry horns being blown.

"This is like a tank; we will survive anything in here!" Jack said turning violently following the trackers directions that where displayed on the windscreen.

"Not really the point Jack, anyway you just watch. If we need you to do something, we'll tell you. Weevils are dangerous, we are easily able to contain them but they are very vicious."

"So where are they from?" Sam asked timidly, trying to ignore the screech of braking tires from outside.

"We don't know, they aren't even called weevils, we just call them that. I'm not sure why." Jack braked suddenly and Sam jolted forward.

"Some warning would have been nice!" Gwen said sarcastically. Jack was already half out the car.

"Come on." They all jumped out the car and Sam ran after Jack and Gwen who were already running after the creature in a blue boiler suit. They followed it through several streets before they had it cornered, it had made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end, it was trapped, it ran at Jack who sprayed what looked like a pepper spray at it, it shied away howling, he tackled it to the ground and pulled a bag over its head whilst Gwen wrestled some large metal hand cuffs on to it. Jack stood up yanking the now growling but docile creature to its feet. Sam watched wide eyed.

"And that is how it's done!" Jack said with a smile. He pushed it back towards the SUV opening the boot and shoving the animal in before securing it and moving back round to the driver's side. Opening the door and climbing in.

Miles looked up as Ianto came into the main atrium of the Hub.

"Hello, I was just doing my reading." He said lifting the book slightly indicating it to emphasise his point. Ianto gave him a small smile.

"Glad to hear it, Louise is running some tests up in the hot house, she's waiting for you and she wants to run you through some fire arms training." Miles's head jerked up at the words 'fire arms.' He closed the book and then stood up heading up the stairs to the hot house in the top of the Hub. He opened the door. Louise looked over.

"Perfect timing!" she said putting down the pipette she was holding, "just finished." She walked towards him they left the room and she locked the door behind them. "Don't want anything getting out." She smiled. Walking down the stairs they walked over to the lift, stepping inside Louise took them down to one of the basement levels. "Unfortunately we have to teach you these skills, its necessary. I just hope you never have to kill anyone or anything." Miles looked at the many guns all laid out on a table.

"I'll instruct you, show you and then it's you go, we'll start with the basics." She picked up the Glock 17, Torchwood subtly embossed on it.

"Right." Miles nodded.

"first, you load the cartridge, you snap it up into place, you'll hear the click she pushed the new cartridge in place hearing it click loudly, she pointed it at the end wall of the large warehouse like room, aiming at a target shaped like a weevil, "you aim, face it forward, not at the roof, grip it with both hands, one below the other for support, keeping it out of the way of the slide. You cock it." She pulled the slide back cocking the gun. "Check your aim." She kept looking at him and pulled the trigger firing the bullet up at the target hitting it right between the eyes. He looked at her amazed. "You think you got it?" he nodded carefully taking it off of her. He ejected the cartridge how she'd shown him then clicked it back. He copied her exactly then aimed at the weevil, looking carefully down the gun he fired hitting it in the chest.

"Not bad, have you fired a gun before?"

"No."

"That was pretty good for a first shot, your stance is perfect."

"I have a photographic memory and strong motor skills I can copy a lots of things first time round.

"Brilliant a fast learner makes my job a whole lot easier." She took it off of him and moved to the table picking up a revolver.

Ianto moved around the Hub carefully clearing it up, he did this major tidy up once a week, that way it stayed tidy for a little longer as he could keep on top of it if they weren't too swamped with work. Jack returned with the weevil and took Sam with him to put the weevil away telling her how to operate the cells. Louise returned from the basement.

"That was quick I didn't expect to see you till around 3pm its only 12pm!"

"He's got a photographic memory that along with his reflexes and motor skills he's a quick learner, I've put him on the range he's having a whale of a time!"

"Impressive, Gwen's around somewhere and Jack and Sam are down dealing with than weevil. So shall we deal with that tank?" she nodded.

"Although I would really like a coffee made by the best Torchwood operative and coffee boy in the entire universe." She smiled and he laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" He said walking away.

"What if I let you come out on the sea queen to help me with the squid?"

"Well I'd have to come you can't do it by yourself!"

"It's going to be dangerous; I was going to take Jack."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that!" he said looking at her unimpressed.

"Alright I'll take you out to dinner." She said. He smiled and shrugged.

"Alright then, another best coffee line would have done it but I'll take that!" he walked off towards the coffee machine and Louise heard it crackle into life.

Sam watched Jack as he opened the cell, she wondered about what the UNIT woman had told her, whether he did know about Louise and how dangerous she was or if she was pulling the wool over his eyes. She looked round the aliens locked up. She was no better than them, an alien here for earth. They were all in danger whist she was here. She had been told not to tell anyone anything, not to talk on the phone or e-mail her, she would get in contact if need be, just watch out for Louise and tell them if there was something funny going on.

TWTWTW

Miles and Sam where settling in well with the team, Miles was brilliant and got on really well with Ianto. Sam and Gwen where quite the team now but Sam needed some further training. They had a friendly little team together and Louise felt it was going well, Jack had given her the day off and she was heading out into Cardiff with Ianto who had the morning off.

They were going shopping for some reason Jack had given them a list of things she would need, there had been some strange disturbances at a school and he had decided it would be best to send her in if it got worse. She wasn't looking forward to it if she did have to go it. She was holding Ianto's arm as they walked up the high street. They went into a few shops getting bits here and there. They'd been out about an hour when Louise started to feel like something was up. She looked around her and didn't see anything strange just you average shoppers and security guards, she tried to shake the feeling that they were being watched off but she couldn't. She ignored it knowing she was just being paranoid.

"Louise, don't look now but the security guards in this shop are the same ones from the last one." Her breath caught.

"I thought someone was watching us."

"I can't contact Jack it will look like we've noticed them, can you call my phone, and I'll answer it, I'll go get Jack."

"What if they follow you?"

"I have a funny feeling they won't." He was right, she knew it. She slipped her hand into her pocket and hit the speed dial 2 for Iantos mobile, it started to ring, he looked at the apologetically and pulled it out his pocket.

"Hi Jack." He led Louise out the shop and she watched the guards speak quietly into their radios. She wished at that moment she had super hearing! Ianto closed the phone and looked at her. "Jack wants me back at the Hub early I'm going to have to go. I'll see you for dinner tonight though? You know you owe me!" she smiled, she'd completely forgotten.

"Yes of course you got that list? I may as well carry on!" she smiled taking the list from him.

"See you later then." He walked away from her briskly. Once he was around the corner she carried on, noticing that there was a lot less people around and more people in uniforms that was when one of them looked her right in the eyes and he knew she was on to them. He radioed and started to walk towards her, she started to walk backwards away from him and glancing back to check where she could go then a few more of the uniformed men and women appeared in van they started to pile out and Louise turned and ran.

She heard the calls of the officers ordering them what to do, she looked back turning back just in time to see another two vans screech to a halt in front of her, she narrowly avoided the bonnet of one dodging passed the other she cut down a side street, trying to think of the fastest route to the Hub, she had no idea how many people where chasing her, she had to give Ianto enough time to warn Jack and the others but then again she may not have a lot of time. Her phone started to ring she continued running as she pulled it out her coat pocket.

"Louise, what's happening?" Jack asked.

"I'm running. They should really warn us about all this running! Should definitely be mentioned at you job interviews anyway." he chuckled.

"Where are you?"

"No idea I'm heading towards the Hub, I've got at least 20 on my tail, fully armed." She dashed round a corner; she looked up and saw a helicopter.

"Oh and you have sky coverage."

"Thanks Jack, they didn't act until Ianto left they clearly only want me."

"They waited till you where alone before acting that means they don't really want a fight." It was her turn to laugh now, she was another of the big black armored van and she skirted quickly to the right. She saw 10 of the soldiers running towards her she spun round and started to run towards the bay, she hoped she would be able to get to Jack in time.

"I've got to go Jack!"

"Right don't worry we have a plan."

"That makes me feel so much better." She said before hanging up on Jack and then running though a gap in a fence into a small residential area.

* * *

**Please Review or even just say Hello! xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next installment!!!Please Review!! PLEASE xxx**

* * *

"Ok team, we have a situation." They all looked at him, "you need guns and we need to be on the plass in less than 5 minutes. Lots of ammunition we could have around 30 UNIT operatives to tango with!"

"Sorry UNIT?" Gwen asked.

"They have about 30 detailed on Louise and she's running this way!"

"Why?"

"Who knows, come on we gotta move it." Miles looked at Jack. Sam gulped; they weren't going to get her. She'd set it up so carefully, telling them everything. Ianto would leave at 12 to get here then they would have been able to grab her. What went wrong? It was only 11am Ianto must have left early. Jack loaded his Webley and Miles was already moving up to the plass on the lift. Gwen looked at Sam.

"Come on Sam." They ran over to the lift and headed up into the small information centre, they ran out into the bright day. Miles was looking around. They went and joined him. Ianto jogged over moments later and Miles handed him his gun, just as Jack appeared off of the invisible lift.

TWTW

Louise ran round the corner as fast as she could, how the hell they knew who she was she had no idea. What did they want with her? She kept running back towards the plass, as she vaulted over the metal railings she saw Jack step off the invisible lift and she noticed the rest of the team stood by him, she pushed on harder.

"Jack." She yelled. He looked over at her then noticed the 30 or so armed UNIT soldiers running after her. She watched the rest of the team brace for a fight. She ran towards Jack not slowing up as she reached them. Jack stood just in front of the rest. Ianto caught her in his left arm pulling her to him, shielding her from the oncoming troops. They stood waiting for the troops to stop running, they were surrounded over 50 troops surrounded them.

"Hand her over Harkness you don't know who you dealing with."

"I think you'll find I do." Sam recognised some of the soldiers as the men who had bought her drinks when she was giving them the information, the woman talking to Jack now the first to visit her. "I'm under higher orders than you to keep her safe."

"There is no one higher."

"The Doctor is higher. He sent her here so Torchwood could protect her. She pushed away from Ianto who was reluctant to let go of her. She walked over to Jack and stood by his side.

"She's a threat to the world."

"Not whilst she's in our care."

"And anyway, I'm alien so technically it theirs. No matter whom I am or who sent me." She smiled at the woman in front of her.

"You're dangerous."

"So are you." Louise smirked, spreading seeds of doubt into the other recruits minds with her words. Ianto came forward and started to move her towards the lift.

"She's ours Harkness." The woman reiterated.

"No she'd not and you know it. Leave now, don't make me bring him in to prove it you know he won't be happy. You're out of line; I'll be calling you superior." Louise looked back at Jack. So grateful she was here with them now. The woman shook her head.

"I have orders."

"You won't be fulfilling them, not whilst we are here."

"I will and today." She shot Jack in the head, Louise watched him crumple and fall to the ground. The team all snapped their weapons up. Before any of the rest of the team had a chance, Louise had fired off several rounds the first 15 troops all fell to the floor, not know what had happened. She aimed at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm head of the alien retrieval team for UNIT."

"You won't be for much longer. Take your people and leave now." She said loudly and clearly. The woman smiled and radioed though some instructions and some of the troops started to leave.

"The thing is I don't need you alive." She shot Louise who was so surprised by the action didn't have time to counter it. The bullet ripped through her head, she felt it leave before the hit the ground. The familiar silent darkness enveloped her. Gwen took a few steps forward ready to shot the woman if she even moved her gun. "We're not here for you." Miles looked at the two bodies in front of him; Ianto put his hand on his arm.

"Don't." He whispered.

"She killed them."

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." The last of the troops climbed into the back of the van. A large black land rover stopped and the woman walked over to it getting in knowing it wasn't over. As it drove off Gwen dropped to her knees at Jack. She'd never got used to watching him die she hoped she never would. He eyes flickered open and he took a sudden intake of breath.

Sam looked at Louise's body, she was gone. They said they weren't going to kill her, they'd said they needed her.

"They're gone." She whispered. She looked over at Ianto who was cradling Louise in his arms, silent tears running down his cheek. Jack looked over. No he thought she couldn't be.

"When did that happen?"

"Just a minute or so ago." Come on he thought regenerate, it can't be your last regeneration. He'd never thought to ask how many she had left. Come on please. Regenerate.

TWTW

Louise woke in the Torchwood Hub; she put her hand up to her head where she could feel the sticky congealed blood. She groaned. It was so cold down here. She started to sit up. It was dark; no one seemed to be around. She had a headache no surprise she thought that was a large bullet. She blinked to get the fuzziness out of her eyes. She carefully stood up and walked up the steps out of the morgue. As she got higher up she saw light. She walked into the main atrium of the Hub and Jack looked over at her first.

"Thanks for giving up on me." She smiled and the rest looked over at her shocked. Jack stood up and embraced her. They all had large drinks in their hands. "Can someone pour me one of those and tell me how long I've been out." She groaned as she sat down her spine crackling slightly.

"Its 8pm, you've been out since about 11.30am."

"I suspected as much."

"Why did you take so long?" Jack asked handing her a drink.

"I wasn't expecting it." Miles sand Sam looked over at her wide eyed having seen two of their team members come back to life. Gwen and Ianto were surprised but they were used to Jack. Ianto looked over at her. She looked away. She hadn't told him about this.

"I'm glad your back." He said quietly.

"We all are." Jack said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"It's part of who I am." She said, "You can't really explain it."

"Your both alien?" she said Louise could hear a hint of disgust in her voice and wondered if Jack had made a move and not told her he was from the future.

"Well Jack is a fixed point in space and time he's from the future, there was an accident and he got bought back to life and now he's a permanent fixture!"

"And I'm from a very ancient race, I'm a Time lord. We have a habit of coming back to life, if we're lucky or as some people see it unlucky habit." Ianto stood up and left, Jack looked at her a small smile on his face.

"So you will die one day?" Miles asked.

"Yes." Sam got up and walked away to sit at her desk. Gwen had already gone home. Ianto returned a few minutes later with towel and a bowl. He sat down next to her and started to wipe the blood off her face. The others dispersed and he started to wipe the blood off her face.

"Ianto I'm sorry."

"Don't." He said simply.

"I am really sorry."

"I know. You always are." He padded her face gentle with the warm damp towel. "There you go you don't look like the walking dead anymore and trust me I've seen them before and they aren't pretty!" she laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Jack sat in his office. He'd just got off the phone with the head of UNIT, the woman who had been running the operation today had been fired, her instructions had not been kill Louise, she was supposed to have bought her in for questioning. What bothered Jack was how they'd know so much about not just who she was but her movements and the fact she was an alien. He put his feet up on the desk. Ianto walked into the office, he hadn't knocked Jack looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he knew but didn't know what to say.

"She was like you?"

"She's not like me Ianto, she's nothing like me."

"I've seen inside her mind some of it, most of it but she didn't show me that or I never reached it."

"Ianto I'm sorry you didn't know."

"Here's the report write up for today's events, I'm going home for the night."

"Where's Louise?"

"She's in the TARDIS." Ianto turned and left the room.

Jack lent back in his chair rubbing his eyes, how had UNIT know so much? It worried him, Torchwood was outside of the government for a reason, some of the stuff they found could be used as weapons, powerful weapons that could wipe out whole countries, whole continents at a time. That couldn't be given to the government. He took his feet off the desk and opened up the surveillance files on Sam and Miles; there was nothing to suggest that either of them had anything to do with it.

Miles was just a bachelor, who went out drinking now and then, sometimes with Ianto Jack had noticed. Sam was good fun; she wasn't long out of Medical school and was still a party animal, a different bar and a different man every time she went out. Nothing wrong with that he thought. She was just like the 51st century girls just in the 21st. He got up and looked down on the Hub it was empty and silent. Which was unusual he had to admit, it had been a quiet mournful day, it had rubbed off on the building itself. He looked around pleased with all they had achieved in the small amount of time they'd been up and running again. He sighed and settled back down into his chair, pulling a set of reports towards him he started on his mountain of paperwork.

TWTWTW

Gwen and Ianto were walking through Cardiff trying to track some strange activity that had been present in the past few days.

"Are you alright Ianto?" Gwen asked as she waved the scanner in the air.

"Yes, I'm fine yourself how's Tristan?"

"I'm good, and he is as well, I just mean how you are over all you've been a bit quiet of late."

"I've just been thinking."

"Careful you might hurt yourself." She joked.

"I'll bare that in mind!"

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm just...I don't know I suppose it's just everything with Jack and Louise, you know I don't know how I do it."

"Do what?"

"Fall for them? I always fall for the immortal ones!"

"I don't know maybe you have a thing for older people."

"Ha-ha hilarious!"

"I'm serious or the strong, danger loving types!"

"Oh yes that must be it!"

"Or the controlling type, Jack likes to get his own way and Louise is very full on."

"Thank you know you're really helping!"

"Well you're always around them; you don't go out and meet people out of Torchwood." He looked at her and she realised what she'd said. You couldn't meet people out of Torchwood it was practically impossible.

"I'll bare that in mind as well!" Gwen frowned at the scanner. "What is it?"

"There's some rift activity residue here and then a weevil trail but it just disappears, on trace as if the weevil vanished."

"Right, that's odd, do you think the rift took it back?"

"No there's no residual rift energy."

"So someone's taken it? Caught it you think?"

"I've had few scenes like this of late, there's been something come through at its just vanished."

"But why?"

"Let's go back to the Hub and check the CCTV around this sight, there must be something."

TWTWTW

"So these disappearances have been happening for about a month now but it's not due to the rift taking the creatures or whatever they are back, someone seems to be getting there before us." Everyone was sat in the conference room, all eyes were on Gwen who was flicking though some CCTV images and rift activity graphs. "There's only one constant in all these disappearances."

"And that is?" Jack asked impatiently.

"This woman we haven't got a clear image of her face but it is definitely the same one. All the time and she has a device, I think she'd storing or using it to capture the creatures." Sam tried not to look at the pictures she knew who it was, it was that UNIT woman, she'd been fired and started her own business with aliens and she was paying Sam more than Torchwood.

"Right, more research, we need to try finding this woman and fast, and if aliens are going missing we could have trouble." He stood up, "Miles check all rift activity I want live CCTV from every scene, Ianto I want you to look at the points we already have plotted around the city see if there is a centre point, Gwen you look at the rift predictor see if there is any pattern we may have missed. Louise, can you follow up on any other rift activity, especially that school that's been having problems with its burglar alarm. Sorry Sam it's your turn to feed the weevils." They all got up and hurried off down into the Hub, Jack watched them work knowing he had the best team there was on the job, working to the best of their abilities to help Cardiff, To protect the earth.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	33. Chapter 33

After just a few hours it was clear what they were looking at, one building in Cardiff all the points where in one mile of it.

"You know in this job there is no such this as coincidence!" Jack walked over and looked at the screen. Louise was typing away frantically typing up a new 'conspiracy story' so many people followed it, it kept them from asking questions about Torchwood.

"Your right there Ianto."

"Miles, Gwen how's it going?"

"Ianto's right that building, there's been lots of recent activity you can see all the comings and goings on the CCTV and it all picked up around the first sets of rift activity, this isn't a coincidence." Miles said and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"We'd better come up with plan of action then."

TWTWTW

"So we're going in!" Sam said.

"Yes we have too, these people are catching these aliens and we don't know why, I just hope we don't have another Pham on our hands." Jack said pacing.

"Right," said Louise who got up and Jack sat down. "All the evidence we've collected point towards this building in Cardiff, all the rift activity is around this area within a mile, and all of them are the same readings. Also CCTV shows that woman going in and out along with around 20 others at all times of day and night. We've had a look at the building and the blue prints don't have any basement layer but we know they are there several."

She flicked up the blue prints that changed into a 3D map. "I used the sonic screw driver to unlock secret coding in the map, it goes deep very deep, we have no idea what is down there it's all sound proofed, water proof, bomb proof I wouldn't be surprised if it could survive a nuclear explosion. Anyway we are going in there, we're going to have 3 teams, Miles and Sam, you're going to stay here and navigate up through using the coms and the computers, we'll set up the programs and they can run you just have to update us and let us know what's going on from CCT V, Jack and Gwen are going to watch from the outside of the building, stopping anyone else from going in. Ianto, you're with me, we're going in!" she sat down. Miles stood up.

"right we don't know how everything proof this place is but it's going to be pretty deep so I reckon coms aren't really an option, I've been working on a communication device similar to the coms but it's harder to block also trackers that can be found through metres of concrete and steel unless they are de-activated, we'll obviously watch your progress from here." Jack nodded and stood up.

"Right team, we'll go in, in the morning in the mean time go home get a good night sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'll see you all here at 6am sharp."

TWTWTW

It was early in the morning when Louise woke; she got dressed and walked out into the Hub. She looked around at the heaps of equipment on each of their desks. Jack had been busy all night she could tell. She looked up to see Sam already sat at her desk. She smiled. Ianto walked over and handed her a coffee.

"Morning." He said she looked at her watch.

"If you can call this morning!" it was 5.30am but she knew it would take a while to get ready for the job. She was a little apprehensive, not for herself but for Ianto. Jack hadn't wanted to go in he said it made more sense to have one of them in and one out. She knew he was right and she was excited.

She opened up the blue prints of the building on her computer screen looking at the red arrows Jack had draw on it showing them where to go. She started to memorise it.

"Don't bother I've already done it and downloaded it to the handhelds." Ianto busied pass her to Sam with a file of paperwork. She opened it and started to work through it on the screen. Jack came down from his office reading over a recent account of the area, road works and building works, anything that could affect their plan.

"Is Gwen in yet?" he asked.

"No I've just got a text from her; Rhys is worried about all this so she could be a little late!" Ianto said as he came back up from feeding the weevils.

"Great start to the day." Miles yelled from the top of the lift, small drops of water fell through the hole and splattered on the ground. he shook his coat and pulled it off hanging it on a coat stand then removing his scarf and hanging it over it tugging it down and hanging on to it for a split second longer, looking over at Sam.

"Stop it." Ianto muttered as he wondered past, dragging the 'it' as he kept walking. Louise smiled still typing away. Sam had grown in her little time at Torchwood, she was pretty and smart but now she was confident as well. Miles had been watching her a lot lately. She had long blonde hair twisted up on her head and her roll neck jumper clung to her at every soft curve. Ianto passed Miles again in the opposite direction.

"Stop it." He tapped his face slightly on the cheek. Miles shook his head and sat down on the sofa.

"Good morning team!" Gwen arrived drenched from the rain through the cog shaped entrance of the Hub. She shook her hair out of her coat.

"So are we all here now?" Jack asked.

"Yes." "We're all here now." He walked up from one of the lower levels of the Hub.

"Do we all know what we're doing?"

"Yes." Was the response from everyone.

"Right then, Gwen, Ianto, Louise we'll go in the SUV, Miles and Sam stay in contact with us as long as possible. We'll head out now." The four of them gathered there gear and headed out through the tunnels under the Hub, Ianto threw Jack the key and Gwen climbed in the front. Ianto and Louise in the back Jack started the engine and threw the SUV into gear, pulling out of the car park.

"Right you two know what you're doing, Louise are you happy going in. I can do it."

"Yes we know what we're doing Jack." Ianto answered.

"Louise?" Jack looked at her she could tell her was concerned about Ianto. He'd never done anything like this before.

"We'll be fine Jack." He looked at her in the rear view mirror. Nodded slightly then his eyes went back to the road. They travelled in silence. Jack pulled up a few blocks from the building.

"Come on lets go."

"Keep you coms on." Jack said as Louise and Ianto climbed out of the car.

"We know Jack. We'll see you soon."

"Get in and out, find out what's going on, don't do anything stupid."

"We know Jack." They said together. Closing the doors, they walked away along the street.

"Don't worry about them Jack, Louise knows what she's doing."

"I know but we've lost Ianto once, do you really think we could go through all that again.

**Please Review x more reviews faster updates - i do apologise for the gap but i was stage managing the school play!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

Miles was sat at his workstation working away, Jack was speaking in the coms, Louise and Ianto where on the move, he followed there tracking dots on the map they were just going up to the air conditioning vent, and old style system, easy to get in through, Jack had said people never check their air con-systems in buildings. Sam was nowhere to be seen he, he presumed she was feeding the weevils.

Sam walked around in the vaults, she opened the box the woman had given her the night before, she carefully removed the tiny dot of a camera and placed it next to the outer corner of her eye, close enough for them to be able to see what she could, she placed the small hearing device in her right ear, behind her Bluetooth. She had to stay in contact with both groups of people. They had to know what was going on.

"Welcome online Miss James. Don't worry, we can see everything." She smiled as the man on the other end of her coms started to tell her what to do.

TWTWTW

"The vent is here." Ianto said. As they reached the edge of the building, Louise looked at it; Ianto took a screwdriver out of his pocket and started to unscrew the screws that were right around the edge of the frame. "You can't beat a good old fashioned screwdriver." Ianto muttered Louise turned to look at him, another one of his smiles on his face.

"Yeh you can!"

"Seriously?" Ianto looked unsure whether or not to believe her.

"You've never looked at a screwdriver and wished it was a little more sonic?"

"I don't understand." the Lieutenant laughed. Ianto just looked confused. She stepped away from the frame and Ianto saw she had already taken out the 10 screws securing the vent along the left hand side; he had managed 3 on the right. She moved over and pointed her screwdriver at it and Ianto watched in dismay as the screws turned and fell out.

"It makes putting up shelves so much easier!" Ianto held the grate as she undid the last two corner bolts; he carefully lifted it away from the wall.

"Ladies first." Ianto said as he stepped back placing the grate down, Louise shook her head.

"I need to put the grate back in place." Ianto sighed and climbed in, Louise placed two screws back in the top corners and climbed backwards into the vet, leaning down she lifted the aluminium grate and held it in place and re attached it. Ianto crouched quietly behind her. "Come on let's go." She said after she'd finished.

"We're looking for a vent going up in about 10metres." Ianto started to crawl along.

"How's it going?" Jack's voice crackled slightly over the coms.

"We're in the venting system." Louise whispered her voice would carry along the system, she hoped no one would hear.

"Right ok, well done, we'll drive by the vent and check it's still in place."

"Thanks but it should be good."

"Keep in contact."

"If we talk too much they'll hear we'll keep the link open ok?"

"Alright fine then." He sounded disgruntled. They carried on crawling down the vents.

"Here." Ianto stopped and looked up; he went a little further and turned around. To look at Louise, she looked up she knew he wanted her to go first, she looked up, it was just a metre up then back on the flat. Louise stood up in the tunnel her arms above her head.

"Use my shoulder as a step." Ianto whispered. She hated being a foot smaller than everyone else on the team, she carefully started to lift herself up and putting her foot on his shoulder she slivered up into the higher system. She looked around as Ianto's head and arms appeared, he easily lifted himself through.

TWTWTW

Jack parked the SUV a block away from the building but they could see the main entrance, they watched as a large black car dropped several men off outside then drove off again, they all looked around furtively then went inside.

"That doesn't look like your average job, not if you have to look round like that before you go in!" Jack said looking at Gwen.

"They look just like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we get on that invisible lift we all look around like that, especially if there aren't many people around!"

"But we're working for good."

"But are we Jack?" Gwen looked at him. He didn't answer.

"There look." He pointed at the entrance as a woman walked up to it. She looked familiar.

"She shot you and Louise the other day, she's that unit woman." Jack looked at her, he tapped his coms and he could hear Louise and Ianto moving. He muttered quietly so not to startle them.

"You've got at least 6 heavies in there and that unit woman."

"Thanks Jack, we've just got out the ventilation."

"Thank god." Ianto muttered. Jack gave a sigh of a laugh; Ianto had never liked small spaces.

"Watch out, there could be more."

"Thanks Jack. Give us a heads up if you see more come in."


	35. Chapter 35

**It's amazing how my psychology essays turn into a chapter of torchwood!**

* * *

"Stop right there." A harsh voice from behind Ianto called, they both stopped, "turn around slowly." They did. "Good now put the guns on the floor." They looked at the woman in front of them; they recognised her off of the CCTV footage from the Bank. They lean down putting them on the floor, "and the other one." She pointed at Louise. She smiled and complied. Suddenly they where grabbed from behind, pushed up against the wall and their pockets searched, then released as quickly as they'd been shoved against the wall, Louise's sonic screwdriver and PDA out of her pocket and Ianto's Bluetooth headset and scanner in their hands. "So would you care to tell me what you are doing sneaking round this establishment?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Louise said solemnly.

"Lieutenant Carter-Jones? Yes I believe that's it, we know all about you and your friend here, Mr Jones. We also know about Captain Harkness and Mrs Williams outside. Also Mr Dalton." They didn't mention Samantha Ianto realised that was a little strange how they knew about them and not her. "And don't think we've forgotten dear Samantha, but then again she's not really on your side." Louise and Ianto looked at one another. "No, she's been looking out for us, keeping an eye on you, Lieutenant, keeping an eye on the person we need most."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Time Lord; your re-generation energy could power our country for over 1 million years, without any trouble. That's what he told us." Louise looked at Ianto terrified.

"Who told you because they lied, It wouldn't." she said plainly.

"Yes it would, we extracted the proteins from your DNA."

"How did you get her DNA?"

"That was easy Mr Jones; Samantha took her blood from the Torchwood archives."

"Jack asked me to redo my blood sample the first got dropped." A sudden horrible realisation of what must have happened hit her. Sam had tricked them. "It still wouldn't work" Louise continued.

"Why not?"

"Even thought the correct proteins are there they don't work properly. I don't regenerate with enough power anymore. So what you're proposing is in fact impossible."

"So we don't actually need you then, well we'd better put you where we know where you are, before seeing if he wants to meet you."

"Who wants to see us?"

"Our Master." Louise froze at the name. Ianto noticed her reaction knowing that something had spooked her.

"Oh yes because that was a brilliant idea." Gwen mocked Jack.

"Well yes actually it was it's not my fault they had a plan as well!"

"Yes well, now Ianto and Louise are stuck inside, God knows what's going to happen to them."

"Well at least Miles and Sam back at the Hub, we still have back up!"

"Oh great the newbie's!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean once you where the newbie ya know!" they walked on in silence. Ianto and Louise's tracking device had gone out of range. He hoped they were all right.

"Sam I've lost Ianto and Louise's tracking device off of the grid what do I do?"

"Did you delete it or something?" she asked coming over. Smiling knowing what had really happened. She knew she was an alien the people she worked for could restrain her; she'd been pulling the wool over their eyes. Even Jack's he'd be so pleased that Sam had sussed her out, handing her over to people who could put her to use and not let her endanger others. Miles hammered the return key calling up protocols he tapped his earpiece, still no reply from Louise, he called up Jack.

"Are you alright Miles?"

"No I've just lost Louise's tracker off the screen."

"Don't worry we have as well. It could just be a malfunction." He didn't sound convinced.

"Right so what do we do?"

"You hack into the buildings CCTV I'll send you the co-ordinated through, hack in and tell me if you see them, used the inferred to see how many people are in there, Louise will register as a more blue human form, she a bit odd you see and shape close should be Ianto tell me when you locate them by running the results alongside the building blueprints which should be on the Cardiff building archive, there's a link on Ianto's home screen." Miles mad a note of this and Jack disconnected the call. Sam was typing away at the rift predictor watching it like Jack had told her to. Miles busied round the hub, he didn't notice her watching him intently seeing what he was doing.

"What are you doing she asked?" when she started to pull up the blue prints.

"I'm finding Louise we have to get her out of there." He knew all about Louise, he'd been talking to Ianto about her and he'd promised not to tell Sam anything more, Ianto had explained not everyone understood. He had a feeling that Jack knew her and Ianto were in danger and she was good at her job but everyone needed help sometimes-even aliens.

"Why?" they'll be fine.

"We have to rescue them both of them and quickly if we can locate them then we can get them out and shut down these people, they are endangering earth." She stood up.

"I'm sorry Miles; I can't let you do that." He turned around,

"Sorry? What are you on about?" She had her gun drawn on him.

"Step away from the computer."

"Sam, Hun this is mad what are you doing?"

"Get away from the computer." she moved the gun to point at his head.

"Come on now Sam, my contact lenses aren't bullet proof. Put the gun down."

"Miles, you don't understand. I can't let you help Jack find her until they have her."

"Sam Ianto is in danger so is Louise."

"She's different to us; she can't work with us she'd dangerous, powerful and dangerous. The people in that organisation can use her power for good, so she can't use it against us."

"Sam she's on our side."

"You don't know that you can't see inside her mind."

"No I can't but I trust her, Jack trusts her." Sam tightened her grip on the gun. Miles moved his hand towards the mouse; the document was ready to be sent to Jack. It had the infrared and the blueprints so he could find them.

"I will shoot you Miles." He moved his hand and hit the send button; the computer started the download to Jacks and Gwen's PDAs he stepped away from the computer. She shot him in the shoulder. He saw the blood and blacked out with the pain.

* * *

**Mind You there is some strange psychology in these chapters!!! reviews plsplspls xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's a tad long it really should be two chapters but of late i've had a few extra ppl adding story alerts so i thought i'd work harder for some comments or maybe even some fav stories lists!!!**

* * *

They walked down the corridor a guard on either side,

"What are we going to do now?" Ianto whispered to Louise.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this, I promise." He looked at her she smiled encouragingly. They came to a large room with what looked like drain covers all over the floor. They where walked over to the far corner the woman next to them slid back the cover showing a small cell with enough room for about 1 person to lie down in it was about 3 people deep.

"Get in." Ianto and Louise looked at her as if she was mad.

"I don't think so." Ianto shook his head; the guards on either side cocked their guns menacingly.

"Or maybe I think so, get in Ianto. Take your Jacket off its going be warm!" she took her coat off throwing it in before Ianto did the same, then he climbed in dropping down and laying on the floor of the metal cell, the woman smirked evilly as Louise did the same thing, carefully avoiding standing on Ianto, she moved over him, supporting herself up of her arms.

"Be grateful there isn't 3 of you!" her tone was harsh; "We won't be back, unless you prove to be of use, which you won't so here." She threw in the Lieutenants and Ianto's previously confiscated weapons into the cell "I'm sure you'll have more use for these than I will, better you kill yourselves that you waiting for us to do it!" she closed the lid over them then slid a vent across, allowing 8 small dots of light in to the metal cell. Then a small light flicked on above Ianto's head, a soft dull light, it lit the room perfectly. Louise carefully moved the weapons to the top of the cell.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know give me a minute." She slid a little higher up the cell examining the end panel of the space they were in. "Ianto I don't know if I can get us out, I assumed, stupidly that these cells would have been human built and I'm not sure if they are." She looked down at him her eyes wide in terror. She shifted back carefully Ianto placed his hand on her thigh making her look back into his eyes.

"It's alright, I trust you. You can do this and it's not your fault we're in this mess." He rubbed his hand up and down on her leg comforting her. She smiled at him, even though he was acting cool and calm she knew he was terrified.

"I have an idea. Just don't move and sorry in advance." She carefully shifted to kneel over him leaning back to reach her boot, pulling out her sonic screwdriver.

"I thought they took that!" Ianto smiled.

"I carry a spare!" she leant forward kneeling over him. Ianto didn't quite know what to do, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the closeness he was sharing with Louise yet slightly soothed by it. He then realised his hands where still on her thighs. He didn't dare move he tilted his head up to look at her face which was just out of his range of vision. She was running the screwdriver around the edge of the cell. Louise concentrated hard on what she was doing; she had to get Ianto out of her head she had a bad feeling about this place.

Acutely aware of his hands on her thighs she kept working at trying to loosen the panel. She paused when it didn't move, Ianto sensing her stress started to move his thumbs in circles. She carried on working changing the setting of the screwdriver. The panel creaked slightly, she stopped giving it a small push it creaked again, Ianto's hands tightened a fraction she smiled slightly and set the level on the screwdriver higher again, running it over the metal again, listening for the creaking.

Ianto's hands had moved a little higher up her thighs, she didn't mind she didn't know how long they had been in the cell but it was getting very warm, running the screwdriver over the metal again one side shifted slightly completely lose from the other side of the cell. Ianto's hands where still there she had started to notice them more and more. It wasn't that she disliked it, it was the distraction, in some ways she needed it but it was starting to take her concentration away from the job in hand!

"Ianto?" his hands froze. She looked down at him. "As much as I'm enjoying your very skilful hands keeping me calm, please don't move your hands any higher because I fear my concentration will turn to you and not to getting us out of here." She smiled and he relaxed again.

"Yes, sorry." She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be." She ran the screwdriver over the last bit of the join. "Right don't move for a minute." She managed to turn herself round in the cell and kick the edge of the tightly fitting panel it shifted over and loosened enough for her to be able to move it with her hands. Lying back over Ianto, she holstered her gun and he did the same.

"Right, you go out first I'll follow because then I can sort of re-attach the panel." They started to roll in the cell, so Louise's back was against the metal floor. Ianto pulled his Jacket back on and was about to move when they heard footsteps above them and voices. Louise reached up grabbing the panel and pulling it back into place, running the screwdriver over it to hold it in place. She shoved the screwdriver into Ianto's pocket as the lid above them opened. She could here Ianto's heart beating fast. One of the guards looked in, turned and called.

"No still not dead." Then he closed the hatch with a bang. Ianto exhaled. Before the latch had fully slid across Louise grabbed the screwdriver out of Ianto's pocket and reopened the cell with one hand she reached up and pushed it out of the way creating an opening into the venting system. She smiled up at Ianto.

"After you Mr Jones." She said her right arm still above her head from fighting with the panel. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back, her arm sliding round his neck. Then he pulled back.

"As Jack would say, we'll finish that later!" He smiled and looked down the passage way, before starting to crawl carefully over her. She licked her lips rolling over onto her stomach as he passed the panel and followed him out, stopping to put the panel back in place securing it again. She had to admit she was glad Ianto was becoming her partner, she felt bad about Jack but she couldn't help destiny.

TWTWTW

"We've got to get in there and get them." Gwen said to Jack.

"No they'll be fine." he tapped is ear activating the coms.

"Miles. I really need that map." Just then his handheld beeped as the file came through. "Miles?" Jack hadn't got a reply on the coms. "Miles are you there?" Gwen looked at Jack.

"Sam?" she said. There was no reply.

"Why does the fact there isn't a reply worry me?" just then his mobile started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jack its Ianto."

"What? What was wrong with your mobile?"

"It was taken off of me. Look can you got through to Miles he's in danger its Sam, she's taking us down from the inside, they want Louise."

"What?"

"The people here wanted to harvest her regeneration energy. They caught us but we got out, we're in the main office right at the centre of the building, Louise is hacking into their security systems she'll disable it then she'll shut it down from the inside.

"Right just make sure you two get out, don't worry about Miles, he's a big boy he can look after himself."

"Just so you know Jack it's that unit woman, she's had her own agenda all along."

"Thanks Ianto just get out safely."

"We will we're just going to see what's going on here."

Louise typed away at the computer; Ianto put the phone down and looked over at her working quickly. He turned back to cover the door with his gun.

"You know what I love about this job?" Louise asked him as she worked.

"No what?" he asked with a smile.

"Other than the job it's self and the people. I love times like these when you can show up the people who think they are better that you and it just shows them we are the best." He smiled.

"Your right it does feel good."

"Especially people like these."

"What do you mean?" he turned to look at the screen, Louise had hacked the CCTV system and the sight in front of him made him feel sick. It was just like the Pharm but worse. Weevils and other aliens all laid out on autopsy tables, sick experiments stand to their side. The screen flicked to an area crammed with aliens.

"It's like an intensive farm." Ianto whispered. He walked over to look at the screen fully, standing behind Louise.

"I think that's exactly what it is. This is wrong, I know we keep weevils locked up but we look after them, we don't do this to them." Louise flicked to another screen, it was a corridor the woman was walking along it she opened a side door and disappeared out of view. Louise tapped the image on again, just an empty corridor. "Where did she go?" she flicked around the images but couldn't find the woman. "Where ever she went there's not a camera in that room." She looked over at Ianto and smiled. "You want to go check it out?" he smiled and nodded. She stood up pulling her gun off of her hip holster and headed towards the door. It wasn't far to the corridor they moved carefully along, meeting no one else they got to the door they went on either side of it.

"If they have CCTV monitors won't they be able to see us?"

"No I froze the images on the system." Ianto smiled at her.

"That's brilliant." She put her hand on the door hand and looked at him meaning fully. He readied himself and she flung the door open and moved inside.

The room inside was an office, two doors lead off of it there was a very startled young man sat at the desk Louise quickly crossed the room before he could react and pulled him over the desk, putting her hand over his mouth to muffle any cries. She whispered to him.

"No if I take my hand from your mouth are you going to cry out?" he shook his head. "Because if you do my colleague will shoot you, you understand?" he nodded quickly. She started to move her hand away from his mouth. He stayed perfectly silent.

"What's through those doors?"

"One leads to the private labs, no one goes down there. The other goes to Melissa's office."

"I knew she'd have a name like Melissa." Ianto muttered.

"Which one?" Louise asked. The guy pointed. "Thanks."

"One more thing," Ianto stepped forward, "do you know what they're doing here?"

"No, I'm just here to file things, its all drugs testing I think, on animals that sort of thing."

"Right, you need to get out of here, now. Grab your stuff and get out." Ianto said.

"I can't leave."

"Your contract's been changed. You're under Torchwood jurisdiction now and we are telling you to leave." Louise said calmly. She walked over to the door in the corner and kicked it open swinging her gun around and aiming it straight at Melissa's head.

"Melissa who exactly?" she asked. Melissa looked up at Louise shock all over her face. "Yeh I know it's a shock it's not every day that someone you killed comes back to do the same to you! So if you want to prolong your life. What's your name?"

"Melissa Carlisle. Look I was only doing my job."

"Actually we talk to your former boss who said you'd pretty much gone rough. So you where just acting out of fear and adrenaline and emotion."

"I did what was right."

"No you didn't I know you where scared. I could smell it and hen you start a new business? Yeh sure you never had a different agenda!" she said sarcastically. Ianto was stood in the doorway behind her. She didn't answer. "Look we're shutting you down so you can do this the easy or the hard way! What are you doing in the 'private' labs?"

"Testing."

"Testing on what?" Louise stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm just doing what I've been told.

"Told by who?" Ianto said darkly.

"By the masters." Louise froze a little, she'd only heard that term used a few times in her lifetimes and it was only ever used by a few species.

"Who are they?" Ianto carried on.

"They just told us what to do, they follow us, check up on our work. it's all for the good of mankind." Louise let out a small laugh.

"What about alien kind? Don't they have rights?" Louise shouted.

"No." she said plainly.

"Your so called masters are aliens, murderers most likely. Do you think you're the first to carry out their bidding? Do you really think they'll spare you once they've got what they want from you?" she didn't answer again. Louise stepped forward and grabbed the phone off of the desk, dialling Jacks number.

"Jack we're going to need cuffs and back up, this place is hiding something. Can you get here as soon as?" she paused as he replied. "Thanks Jack see you in a bit." She hung up throwing the phone back onto the table. "Oh and I'd really like my screwdriver back!" she looked down and Melissa with a small smile.

* * *

**Any nice words???**


	37. Chapter 37

Miles groaned as he came round. The floor was cold beneath him and he realised it wasn't the metal grating of the hub workstations. He opened his eyes and saw the all too familiar shape of the Torchwood cells. He looked at his arm; it was all clean and neatly bandaged. Thanks he thought even though she'd shot him she'd fixed him up nicely! He stood up steadying himself against the wall. He looked out of the cell to see Sam sat on the floor opposite. He head in her hands. He tapped on the glass quietly and she looked up.

"Are you going to let me out of her I really need a drink!" she didn't smile. "Sam can you get me a drink?" she shook her head. "Sam come on." He looked down at her.

"I shot you."

"Yes I can see and feel that!" she smiled a little. He felt sorry for her, he didn't understand but her couldn't be cross, but he knew Jack would be.

"Sam you have to let me out of here so I can contact jack."

"I can't let you help them."

"I won't I just need to know if they are all alright. I couldn't bare it if something happened to Ianto or Louise."

"But she's the problem, can't you see?"

"What Louise?"

"She's an alien, she's a danger and jack lets her run around Cardiff he doesn't know how dangerous she is."

"Louise isn't dangerous Sam, she's a Time Lord and jack said they are peaceful people."

"Then how come she'd such a good fighter?"

"Just because she's good doesn't mean she like to do it and jacks an alien too do you think he's dangerous?"

"No he's not." She said.

"Sam he came back to life as well he's an alien if you think Louise is dangerous then so is Jack and when he gets back he's going to be furious unless you let me out." She stood up.

"I'm sorry miles but I can't let you help them. They have to contain her." She started to walk away.

"Sam, you can't leave me here." She ignored him. "Sam…Sam." He shouted. "Sam don't do anything stupid let me out…Sam."

TWTWTW

Gwen and Jack ran down the road, Gwen pulled open the door to the building and jack flew in firing off shots at the guards. They all went down and Gwen followed Jack through the trail of devastation her left behind him. They headed up the stairs they didn't meet anyone else. Until they reached the corridor Louise had directed them too. 3 men guarded the entrance to the corridor. Jack fired off two shots and Gwen a third they all fell. They ran past them and through the door, Jack saw Ianto in the doorway he stepped aside for jack to enter. Jack looked at Louise; she looked furious as if she was using all her energy not to shot the woman on site then and there. He went over to her and cuffed the woman to the chair. Louise lowered her gun and jack put some tap over her mouth. He then opened the top draw of her desk and pulled out Louise and Ianto's effects. They moved forward and put their coms pieces back in and Louise turned on the hand held looking at the map of the complex.

"We will deal with you later!" he said with a small smile. "Right so what's going on?"

"She's working for her master's." Louise said, she sounded sickened by the idea, "I think what we're looking for will be down in the 'labs' through this door, she lead Jack out of the office and pointed at the door opposite. "But there is nothing on the plans of the building for this door or anything beyond it!" Jack looked at her.

"Right then let's go, I think we'll be alright leaving her here, she seems a little tied up at the moment!" Louise opened the door with the keys off of the desk, it opened on to a long staircase and there was no light. Jack felt along the wall for a switch and turned it on. The lights flickered on and off a while as they warmed up.

"Oh that looks ominous!" Gwen said. As Jack started down the stairs and Louise followed, they all headed down the stairs, a long rectangular spiral down, Jack looked down to see if he could see the bottom but the way the light where it just looked like a black bottomless pit. They travelled down for what seemed like ages and then they reached the bottom, four doors greeted them.

"Somehow I don't think this is going to be easy." Jack said heading over to one of the doors, he opened it, "and Mind you I've been wrong before, that's a cleaning cupboard" he went to the next one, another dark corridor greeted them, Louise opened the next one over that was corridor as well. Gwen pulled open the door closest to her and was greeted by a laboratory; Jack went in and had a quick look at the weevils open on the tables. He grimaced it looked revolting.

"Right teams of two then." Gwen said. They all nodded and Jack and Louise separated and went down separate corridors. Ianto followed Louise and Gwen Jack. They both soon met other doors.

"Jack we have to split up." Louise said into the coms.

"So do we, everyone be careful we have no idea what's down here, it could be weevils it could be a Dalek or something worse."

"Though there isn't much worse than a Dalek!" Louise added. Ianto looked at her as she turned off the coms link. "You be careful." She said with a smile, "there are only so many times I can bring you back!" she joked.

"You'd bring me back again?" he asked.

"I don't think I could live without you." Louise couldn't believe she'd just said that although it was true in more ways than one.

"We're going for a drink tonight. Once we get out of here and then I'm going to get a look into the rest of your mind."

"Yes alright." He smiled with his eyebrows raised.

"I think that's the first time I've got a definitive answer."

"And your last." She said turning on her heel running down the corridor.

"Be careful." He called after her.

"There's nothing here Jack." Gwen chattered over the coms. "Empty store rooms and labs I don't think they've expanded enough to fill down here."

"Keep going Gwen there is still more; they could be hiding something down here. Keep searching." Jack looked around another door; he turned right at the next turn in the corridor.

"I think Gwen maybe right." Ianto said walking down another dark corridor away from another empty room.

"I think they're right Jack, I'm picking up no readings of any life form down here nothing only us. There are no humans, definitely no aliens, well except for me and I'm only slightly different, lower body temperature few extra organs! Not much really."

"Thanks for that, but we keep going, they could have it hidden under technology we can't detect. "

"Look I've run this over with the sonic screwdriver to level 35, there is nothing down here Jack, I mean nothing absolutely nada."

"Right fine don't check the rooms just find out where your corridors lead too." They all carried on walking down their separate corridors.

Something shifted just in the darkness in front of Louise she grabbed her gun and aimed as a man flew at her in the dark, she shot, he tumbled and another one flew at her from the left. He knocked the gun from her hand and then went for her again, slamming her against the wall, she spun back quickly planting a hard and accurate right hook to the side of the man's head, he fell to the floor as quickly as the other. She looked down at them then walked a little further out into a small room, 3 other doors off of it. She tapped her coms. "Jack I've just taken out 2 men, they are wearing bio-dampers."

"What?" he sounded shocked.

"They are wearing bio-dampers so they can't be traced. Oh and I reached the end." She finished just as Ianto burst out of the door to her right then Gwen to her left. She turned to see more people running through the doors, Gwen started to fire shots as did Ianto, Louise followed suit as Jack came crashing through the last door.

"What the…?" he fired off two successive rounds. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

"I don't know but we're out numbered." She felt her gun fire its last bullet and saw that Ianto was up against a wall, Gwen next to him.

"Alright…"she yelled, "we surrender, don't shoot." She and Jack, who had just seen Ianto and Gwen raised his hands in the air, gun in hand.

"Drop your weapons." One of them called they both did. Ianto and Gwen where shoved towards them they all stood back to back in a circle.

"This doesn't look good." Jack said quietly.

"Well you know us Jack we're the best." Louise muttered. "Who are you what do you want? Why are you down here?" she asked loudly to the masked figures now surrounding them.

"We're looking for the rogue, our trackers brought us here. Which one of you is the rogue?"

"None of us is we're here to shut down this facility."

"We are looking for one of our own the one who ran away."

"Well the only thing rogue about us is out job."

"Which we are very good at." Said Jack who grabbed Louise and spun her, she placed two kicks to the men nearest to her before landing and punching a third, Jack had already taken out 3 to his right and Gwen had stopped another. Ianto had grabbed his and Gwen's dropped weapons and thrown one to jack who had then taken out another six in quick succession, Louise grabbed the hand that wound round her throat spinning herself around grabbing the person by the hair and pulling his head to collide with her knee, she pulled his balaclava off and gasped.

"James?" jack looked over at her.

"No Jack!" he said with a smile. She shook her head.

"No, James. Jack their time lords." Her mind went into over drive.

"Everyone I order you to stop." And everyone did, only Ianto, Gwen and Jack where left moving. Jack looked at her. She left go of James who straightened up.

"Lou?"

"That would be me!"

"You look different."

"Yeh it's amazing what a bit of earth air does for you! Why are you fighting us?"

"The president sent us to find a rogue and dangerous time lord."

"There isn't one down here. You must have picked up on me and trust me I'm not rogue, I'm working here to help protect earth."

"I can see that." He looked at Jack. "Torchwood, they do a good job." He sounded sarcastic.

"Better a job than you're doing. What the hell are you doing fighting humans?"

"We were ordered."

"You don't take orders from anyone but your empress. You have no right to be here. You don't ever come back here like this again. Do you understand me?" she looked around the room at large. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yes, we understand."

"Now get out of here. Now." She added when they showed no sign of moving. They all shifted and the torchwood team watched amazed as they all disappeared into thin air.

"What was that?" Jack asked as Louise stared into thin air.

"They're here for me."

"You?" Gwen looked at her as Louise turned slowly to look at Jack.

"My times up." She sounded scared and jack looked into her pleading eyes.

"No, you're safe."

"I am at the moment but I think there are great things at stake here."

"They can't just come and take you."

"No but if someone else wants this then…"she trailed off.

"We had better get out of here, we need to shut this place sown and then go sort out Sam. Has anyone been about to get through to Miles?"

"No, we haven't tried." Gwen said. Ianto tapped his coms and he picked up Louise's gun and handed it to her.

"Miles, Miles are you there?"

"Miles is away from his desk at the moment." Sam's voice replied.

"Ah right can you get him to send us through a patch for this security system when her gets back?" Ianto asked.

"Yes I will do." Jack looked at Ianto.

"What is Sam doing answering Miles' communication line?

"We had better get back there and fast." Gwen said. They all hurried up the passage ways not devoid of all people all of them having teleported out of the basement lair. They ran back towards the entrance. Up the stairs and back into the office, Ianto cut Melissa free and dragged her out of the room.

"Louise are you alright?"

"Jack I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Look we have enough to deal with we'll sort this out later I've put it off for a while let's just help Gwen and Ianto get everyone out the building then shut it down." She busied round the room grabbing Melissa's phone from the top draw of her desk and her diary knowing there could be clues to other people trafficking and testing on aliens.

"Let's get her outta here then." Jack grabbed Melissa and pulled her up from the chair. "You know deep in the bowls of some government building there's a nice UNIT cell with your name on it."

"We also have to deal with Sam." Louise said as they walked through the building uninhibited by guards. Ianto and Gwen had cleared the building.

"Yeh I know that's gunna be fun." They left the building a Jack all but threw Melissa into the back of the SUV. "Ianto close this place down."

"Yes Sir." Ianto made a few precise taps on his keyboard. "There we go!"

"Right lets go. We have a problem of our own to sort out!"

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

Jack pulled up outside the millennium centre Ianto jumped out and so did Jack and Louise Gwen took over the driving and took the SUV away. Jack ran up to the lift barking orders to Louise.

"Ianto you come with me down by the lift Louise you go through the tourist centre."

"Jack don't go crazy at her till we know if Miles is alright." He nodded.

"Come on let's get going." He said. Louise started to run towards the tourist centre entrance dodging a few pedestrians on the way, listening to the mutters of 'bloody torchwood' that darted past her as she flew quickly by. She shot a look backwards and saw Jack and Ianto disappear up onto the step.

She sped up again knowing Jack was about to go crazy at Sam.

TWTWTW

Miles sat in the cell watching over the hours the blood slowly seep through the bandages that Sam had expertly applied to his shoulder. He sat in the cell listening to the slow drip that was far off. It was damp the cell and cold. He wondered what had happened to Jack and Gwen and hoped that Lou and Ianto had got out. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them. Then he heard the tiny metallic hum he'd noticed signified the lift being activated which meant one of two things either Sam was going out or Jack was coming in. He hoped it was the latter of the two. He sat there intently listening.

TWTWTW

Louise made it into the lift and hammered the button to make it got down. Jack and Ianto would be ahead of her she knew but she had to make sure Jack didn't do anything stupid. She knew he was angry they had gone in to a place she knew existed, she knew who they had wanted and she still let them go in there unprepared. She'd lied and she'd managed to go undetected for months. The lift reached its destination and Louise slipped out between the doors before they were fully open. The cog door started to roll out of place and Louise ran into the Hub.

TWTWTW

Jack and Ianto stepped down off of the step looking around guns at the ready. Jack walked up to the work stations no one was there.

"Sam, Miles?" he called out. There was no response. Ianto followed him, "go back to back. Watch for Sam." Ianto turned around and paced back with Jack, he'd got used to it over the years.

"Jack something moved up in the hot house." He was gone up the stairs to the glass fronted room. So much for back to back thought Ianto as he followed Jack up the stairs, he heard the cog door of the entrance open, he looked back and noticed the flashing lights still weren't working since the incident with the Darlk and the explosion. What had Jack been doing? Why weren't the lights working? Louise made it up to them outside the hot house.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing."

"Oh good I hate to miss a good gun fight." Jack looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. Ianto looked slightly alarmed.

"You said it Ianto it all ends in retcon and bullets." She added as she kicked open the locked door.

Jack rounded the back path of the hot house. Ianto was at the door and Louise was heading up the path in the opposite direction. He heard footsteps up ahead and he readied himself. Louise came around the corner and jumped with the shock of seeing him. That's when they heard the gun shot. Jack span round as did Louise they ran back down their paths Ianto was stood gun raised pointing it at Sam who was cowering on the floor of the hot house, clutching her shoulder. Ianto was stony faced.

"Get up." Jack said.

"He shot me." She said stunned.

"He grazed your shoulder, your hardly bleeding. Get up." Jack said again.

"Where's Miles?" Louise asked.

"He's in the cells." Now Jack had her covered with his gun, Ianto turned on his heel and walked out the room. Louise studied Jacks face carefully. Sam started to get to her feet. "I was doing you a favour. She's dangerous," She shot a look at Louise, "She's an alien how do you know you can trust her?"

"She was sent here by a good friend of mine who I trust with my life, if he trusts her I do." He looked at Louise as if emphasising the point he trusted her to her. She smiled.

"Another Alien, how can you say you're protecting the earth when you trust the aliens yourself?"

"They aren't aliens they are part of another species, a much wiser and older species that the human one and its stupid apes like you that bring this rock into peril." Sam dodged his glare. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the workspace, shoving her roughly into a chair. "You were working for them?"

"They paid well, they told me the truth."

"We told you the truth." Jack spat at her.

"No you didn't your both aliens; you have a biased opinion when it comes to what to do with them."

"And what would you do with them? Kill them all whether dangerous or not?"

"They don't belong here." The tone in her voice told Louise she would kill them.

"Neither do you." Louise said shaking with rage.

"I'm a human earth is our home."

"It hasn't always been and it won't always be." Louise looked at her as Ianto returned with Miles from the cells. Jack turned and looked at him.

"Are you badly hurt?"

"She shot me in the arm, I'm alive but I could do with these dressings being changed."

"Right, Ianto get me the retcon."

"What?" Ianto looked at Jack surprised.

"I don't want her frozen I want her sent back to where she came from."

"But Jack what if the retcon doesn't work?" Gwen asked as she walked up to meet them.

"It will work; I want the extra strength stuff Ianto and don't protest she's the danger." He pointed at Sam, "not Louise." At that point the rift surveillance monitors went off; Louise looked at the closest monitor to her.

"It's a weevil I'll deal with it with Miles, you three can wrap up things here." Gwen held out the car keys and she took them, Miles grabbed his bag and followed her, trying his hardest not to look at Sam. As he reached the cog shaped entrance he took a last look back at her. Jack watched them go; knowing Louise had triggered the alarm with her wrist strap to get Miles out of the way. Ianto returned to his side and handed him a small packet with two large white tablets in it. Gwen gave him a glass of water and he dropped the first one in it hit the water and started to dissolve.

"Why did you do it Sam?" Gwen asked. Ianto decided he didn't want to know and left Gwen and Jack to sort out the mess. Jack didn't look at him but listened to his soft foot falls as he walked away.

"I trusted them."

"You trusted us and we trusted you."

"You didn't tell us everything; I trusted you and you didn't tell me." She looked at Jack.

"Like you'd have turned me down anyway." Gwen looked at Jack her worst suspicions confirmed. "And it's not the point, you lied you got people hurt and you shot one of your own team members. It's not acceptable."

"What you do isn't acceptable. You and your team you just trust the aliens you let them get away with it, you should just kill them they don't belong here." Jack took a deep breath calming himself.

"Drink it." He gave her the glass of water, "take this." he gave her the other pill.

"Double dose?"

"No." He watched as she put the pill in her mouth and drank deeply from the glass.

"Hell of a lot more than double." She drained the glass.

"Good I don't want to remember."

"It's so high you won't be able to remember who you are."

"Jack." Gwen said outraged and scared.

"It's the least she deserves." Gwen looked down at Sam her head started to droop.

"Sam," Gwen knelt down and slapped her face gently making her wake up. "Remember who you are." Jack grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her back.

"No. I'll take her to the hospital, she's a coma patient and she's soon going to wake up. Change her records." He let Gwen go as Sam's eyes closed and she slumped in the chair. Gwen looked at him disgusted.

"You didn't have to reset her."

"Yes I did because now she doesn't know what kind of a person she is." He picked her up and carried her out of the Hub Gwen watched him go, he'd probably take Ianto's car. Thinking about it reminded her Ianto was around somewhere. She looked around.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?" he called back from Jack's office.

"I just wondered where you were, sorry."

"Its over then I take it, no worries I was just watering the plant in Jacks office, I've fed and watered everything. Except you so what's it to be Chinese?" she smiled he knew her to well she'd taken quite a liking to it. She nodded.

"Chinese for 5 coming up, There's a beer in the fridge that has your name on it." He walked away again. She soon heard him humming away to himself as he riffled through the takeaway menus. She sat down and started to look over that days rift activity it had been pretty low all things considering. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Gwen we lost the weevil. We're coming back in." She heard a door slam as Louise and Miles got back into the SUV.

"That's fine Jacks just hoped out for an hour and Ianto has just ordered Chinese so that and a beer are awaiting your return." She hung up. Leaning back into the chair she set to work removing Sam's life history and editing it accordingly, moving on to her medical records then finally deleting her Torchwood personnel file. At least she wasn't dead Gwen thought to herself as she deleted it.

* * *

**Right - second atempt accidentally uploaded the same chapter again - whoops. Hopefully spelling is better I'm sorry for Jack not being capitalised my spell check is for some reason reversing it and making it small! strange. Hope you like xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

The Hub was quite deathly quiet. Ianto didn't like it when it was like this it was as if the whole building was in mourning. Louise had nipped out quickly to go and collect the food, Gwen had gone home to see Rhys and Tristan but was coming back and Jack was still dealing with Sam. He didn't agree with it he knew how much retcon she'd been given it was enough to take her as far back as junior school. There was no way of knowing how much it would affect her it worked differently on everyone. He span slowly round on his chair letting out a long sign.

"That was a big sigh."

Jack commented as he came back into the Hub.

"Yes." Ianto muttered.

"Cheer up Ianto, we no one died." He shot Jack a look.

"That's barely the point Jack. Lou warned you."

"I know Ianto there is no need to remind me."

"You know what Jack sometimes I think there is need to remind you. You always think your right you all ways think you know best but you don't sometimes we know better." At that point the Hub entrance rolled open and Gwen and Louise walked in, carrying a bag of food each. Louise gave her bag to Ianto.

"I'm going to go check on Miles the wound wasn't so bad and he needs to eat." She ran off towards the medical bays.

"I'll go grab some glasses and cutlery, see you up in the conference room in 5." Jack turned and walked up to his office. Ianto followed Gwen up the stairs and in to the conference room.

TWTW

"We're never going to have a quiet week are we?" Miles said quietly. Ianto laughed.

"A quiet day would be nice." Gwen lent back and smiled.

"Even an hour would be nice."

"We have plenty of quiet time." Jack said putting his feet up on the desk a beer in his hand.

"Yeh but then it gets really busy all at once as if just to spite us." Gwen added.

"Yes I think that sums it up nicely." Ianto agreed. Louise smiled and listened to them chatter away.

She watched Jack actually relax slightly.

"I know today's been tough on everyone and I'm sorry I put you under that pressure but something good has come out of this."

"What good has come out of this?" Miles asked stung by how blasé Jack was about the whole situation.

"No one died, we shut down a dangerous organisation and I leant we need more people but can only look after them one at a time."

"So really quite a productive few days." Ianto said sarcastically.

"We did well." Gwen said quietly.

"Yeh we did." Miles nodded.

"And now we carry on." Jack said standing up.

"Although I think after we've all had a good night sleep." Louise said with a smile. There was a murmur of agreement from everyone. Gwen got up and picked up her coat.

"See you all tomorrow."

"Night Gwen." Miles stood up and bade them good night. Ianto didn't go anywhere.

"We need to keep an eye on Miles." He said.

"I know." Jack said.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Louise got up and left the room. She reached the TARDIS and pushed open the door, hanging her coat on the back of the door she walked over to the centre control panel she pressed a few buttons and the computer screen flickered into life. She scanned the figures and diagrams that spun and revolved on the screen.

"I can't work out what it wrong with you come on give me a hint, I've fixed everything." She ran her hand over the panel. She pulled up one of the floor panels and hopped down inside starting to work on fixing what needed to be done. There was a knock at the door, she pulled herself out and replaced the floor panel.

"Yes?" she called out and Ianto opened the door and entered. "I wasn't expecting to see you this evening Mr. Jones!" she smiled and turned back around tugging one of the leavers down and the screen turned off.

"I'm full of surprises." He watched her walk around the TARDIS, "it's not the sort of night I will be able to sleep."

"Take a seat then." He did leaning back into the sofa.

"Its days like these I wish I could sleep."

"You sleep fine!"

"Yeh not after these days though, days where we lose people. People who where good. How would have been good...but they where got to by people by..."

"By Torchwood." Louise finished for him pulling the grate back from the floor she rolled up her sleeves and picked up her sonic screwdriver off the control panel.

"Yes by Torchwood."

"It's not that simple Yan." Louise said hopping down into the TARDIS."

"What if it is?"

"It's not; there are so many different factors for how people behave or how people turn out." She slid in under the main frame of the ship.

"She would have led a normal life. She won't now. Everyone gets affected by the rift, the artefacts, the power, the secrets and the fear."

"We don't know how she would have turned Ianto your over thinking this."

"You know how she would have turned out." Louise stopped tightening bolts she'd just started work on.

"No I don't, I can see every single possibility I don't know which possibility will happen."

"Bet that's confusing."

"Not really you learn to block it out." She carried on tightening the bolts.

"Why?"

"There are just too many options to much change; fluctuation time isn't a set path it's like a squiggle on a page and then the page is scrunched up."

"I don't get it."

"Well you try following that squiggle without un-scrunching the paper."

"You can't."

"Exactly." She slid out from under the grate and stood up. "Hey pass me that will you." She pointed to a small component on the control panel. Ianto stood up and gave it to her; she ducked back down under the grate. Ianto sat on the edge his feet dangling down the underneath of the ship.

"I think I get it. I suppose your right we'd never know how she'd have turned out."

"We wouldn't Ianto so don't think about it anymore." He didn't say anything. "So what are you doing?" she smiled and let out a small quiet laugh.

"I'm fixing the TARDIS."

"I know that, "Ianto said exasperatedly, "but what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm fixing the semi-thermo resonator then I'll re-configure the quadulatory system to triangulatory systems, re-booting the whole main frame and I hope resetting my co-ordinates and thus enabling me to move my ship to another part of the universe." She slid back out and stood up. Rummaging through a tool box, she pulled out another strange looking implement she ducked back down for a few moments before returning again and pulling some wires out a box to Ianto's right she continued to work. Ianto sat silently.

"So you... you are going to leave as well." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I don't know." She said quietly standing back up she looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I just want to fix my ship." Ianto looked at her and smiled.

"So what are you looking for now? I bet I can find it a lot more quietly." She smiled at him and he gave her a cheeky grin in return.

* * *

**Another chapter...should be Biology revision...have done 4 hours of my 15 for art exam...A felt some writing was in order xx**


	40. Chapter 40

The rain was hammering down around them; Louise twisted back and forth trying to get a focus on whatever was circling her. Jack had been gone for ages; she didn't know which way he'd gone. She tried to communicate with Gwen back at the hub but the coms where still down. She let out a deep breath watching the stream of warm air get riddled with bullet holes by the rain. The lights at the end of the road glistened on the pavement shimmering menacingly. Each little movement caught her eye. The eerie silence made her shiver, her hair now plastered to the side of her face. She looked round again trying to see into the gloom. She heard the splashing of running footsteps behind her spinning round she took aim.

"Hold your fire, it's me." Jacks unmistakable American drawl reached her from across the road, she lowered her weapon. "I've no idea the SUV's gone I can't work it out it was around here."

"I know, but it wasn't raining. I told you I felt a shift."

"What sorta shift."

"I don't know nothing I've felt before, it was so small I could have missed it if I hadn't been so on edge."

"Great so we have no idea where we are."

"We do, we're still in Cardiff, well a version of Cardiff either on a parallel world or in the past or a-an-other scenario, so we better look out. Don't want you meeting yourself!"

"Well I wouldn't mind." Jack joked. She rolled her eyes. Walking over to one of the houses, she pulled out her sonic screwdriver. "What are you doing? We can't break and enter."

"I'm not breaking anything!" she said as the lock clicked open.

"Well you haven't yet!" she pushed open the door carefully, and reached into the house. "Common Louise what are you doing. We should get back to where you felt the slip." She came back out the house.

"Well we're still in Cardiff on earth but we've slipped a few days!"

"What?" Jack looked confused.

"I went to that house to look at the paper. It's December 2010 but it's the 18th not the 13th."

"Great so we slipped from nice, cold, dry Cardiff 5 days into wet, Cold, rainy Cardiff."

"Yes exactly so if I were you I'd call Ianto and see where he is!"

"Do you think he slipped with us?" Jack asked.

"No I don't, I think it's just us two. We'd better head back to the hub."

"Is that wise?" Jack yelled over the hammering rain.

"Well if we've slipped we won't have been around, there shouldn't be 2 of us wandering around Cardiff in the rain. I just don't understand how this has happened."

"It's the rift we'll never understand it and there won't be two of us wondering in the rain the second set of us would have more sense!" They ran to the end of the road. Jack saw a taxi; he ran forward and put his hand out yelling. The driver just drove on spraying the water off the road over Jack. "Well that was friendly." Louise jogged and caught up with him. "It looks like we're going on foot." She smiled as he shook his fringe out of his eyes.

TWTWTW

Twenty minutes later they where jogging up to the small door of the tourist information centre that was a front for Torchwood 3. Jack opened the door and went inside closely followed by Louise. He called the lift and they went down to the underground den that they lived in. They entered the hub. Jack stared up at Gwen and Miles. There was something very wrong. Louise headed round the room to the wall there the TARDIS was she tried to open it but it wouldn't she couldn't get the key inside the lock. This really wasn't good, she ran back to Jack. Gwen was sat silently at her work station. Miles walked past her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Have you heard from Ianto?" she asked quietly.

"No, No I haven't he's not answering his phone or anything. He's beside himself, trying to take the blame. He can't believe she left."

"I can't believe Jack went with her."

"Gwen." Jack called out. She didn't turn. It was as if she couldn't hear them.

"Miles." Louise ran up the metal stairs to the first level. They didn't turn to look at her. She looked back at Jack, fear in her eyes. "We've not just slipped 5 days Jack we've slipped a reality or something."

"A what?"

"If we've slipped a visual reality no one can hear or see us."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I hear."

"I'm going to go check on Ianto." She ran back to the door.

"No Louise we have to stick together this is wrong, very wrong." She ignored him and the cog door closed behind her. This made Miles look up.

"Gwen did you activate the door?"

"No what are you on about?"

"The door just closed." Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head and went over to his workstation sitting down and tapping his coms.

"Ianto, Ianto mate you there?" Jack headed up to the main floor of the hub and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder, she turned to look right at him a hopeful glint in her eye. Then the disappointment of not seeing him she turned back to her work.

TWTWTW

Louise ran up the steps to Ianto's apartment, knocking on the door. She could hear Ianto inside, moving towards the door. He opened it only to stare straight through her. He started to close the door and she quickly slipped past him into his home, as she had done many times before but this time was different.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes that there had been no one there. She followed him through to the living room; he flopped back down onto the sofa where he had clearly been sat for the past few days. He lent forward and picked up his tumbler of drink; staring at the amber liquid in the glass he ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair, taking a sip. He looked like he hadn't shaved either let alone changed.

His Jacket hung on the back of a chair. His tie was on the coffee table. His shirt un-tucked and the top buttons undone. It distressed her to see him like this, putting the tumbler back on the table. He pulled a photo out of his trouser pocket and looked at it; she carefully walked around behind him it was the picture Miles had taken in his first week. Jack and Ianto with herself in the middle, a small smile spread onto Iantos lips. She found herself smiling as well. She watched as Ianto ran a finger over her face.

"Where are you? You haven't left me I know you haven't I won't believe it." She moved to sit on the table in front of him as he closed his eyes.

She put her hands on his knees leaning towards him, pressing her lips to his, he didn't open his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. He felt her hands on his legs sliding up as she leaned into him, pressing her soft lips to his parting them slowly. He dared not open his eyes knowing as soon as he did the happy memory would fade. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap; he felt her smile beneath the kiss, her hands running through his hair. He would swear he felt a drop of water on his cheek, as if she was crying. That was wrong, she wasn't crying. He opened his eyes, but the dream continued there was no way he could mistake that kiss. He gasped. "Louise?"

"Yes." She said without thinking he couldn't hear or see her, she didn't know how she could communicate with him; she took his hand and gave it squeeze.

"I can't see you or hear you. Why not?" She reached for the post it notes on the table and a pen, trying to write but it wouldn't she couldn't communicate with him. Slumping back in defeat she shuddered with tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "Hey, don't worry we'll sort it whatever has happened." Then she knew how to talk to him, she jumped off him and ran over to his Jacket Ianto watched in dismay as his Jacket floated in mid air, then his PDA float over to him. Pulling out her sonic screwdriver, even though he couldn't see her he knew what she was doing, she tuned the device to a new frequency and started to type on in.

_Ianto, we slipped a reality or two in fact, we're not sure how me and Jack we don't know what happened we slipped days when it happened it was back when we were out weevil hunting. Neither of us is sure what happened but because of it I can't get into the TARDIS, I know if I could I'd be able to change us back. I think it's a trap. You can't see or hear me but can feel it's really weird._

Ianto stared at the screen; he had experienced being invisible once before at it had felt very strange but this was weirder, much weirder.

"So you can hear me?" Louise tapped on the key pad.

_Yes, I can. I can also interact with everything, it's definitely not right._

"Well I can see that, well in this case not so much see..." he trailed off and hung his head in shame. " I thought you'd left, with...with Jack..." He looked up then remembered he couldn't see her. His head hung down again.

She carefully went over to him and sat on his lap placing her hand on his cheek moving his face so he was staring into her nonexistent eyes. Knowing he was looking into her eyes he voiced what he'd really thought, "I thought you'd left me for Jack." She wanted to reassure him she'd never do that but she didn't know the future how could she promise and with no voice she couldn't anyway. She started to get up but Ianto tightened his grip on her. She moved a little to scoop up the PDA.

_I need to get back to the Hub, talk to Jack and sort this out. I'll be back later._

She stood up, and went to the door. Ianto was on his feet, pulling on his Jacket and grabbing his coat. Louise was still holding his PDA. He put his Bluetooth back into his ear and tapped it three times.

"Miles, its Ianto. Louise is with me and I think you'll find Jack is in the hub. Well trust me he's there I'll be with you in 10." He hung up and took his PDA off of Louise and replacing it with his hand. "Don't let go I don't want to lose you!" she laughed even though he couldn't hear. Giving his hand a squeeze, she opened the door and they walked out into the cold afternoon.

* * *

**Read and review! pls xx**


	41. Chapter 41

Ianto Jones enjoyed nothing more than walking through the centre of Cardiff hand in hand with either one of the most mysterious people in Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness or Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones. Admittedly though he preferred it when they were visible, people had a habit of staring at both of them he didn't know whether it was due to the fact they both wore old style military uniforms or because both of them where rather handsome. Ianto was used to it and quite enjoyed the attention he got as well. He felt Louise's hand in his but couldn't see it. They rounded the corner and the Cardiff millennium centre loomed over them. They walked together to the invisible lift by the water tower that went further down than the eye could see into the underground secret layer that was the base for the secret organisation they worked for. They stepped on to the stone slab and Ianto activated the lift to take them down into the Torchwood Hub. As they started to descend they looked down on Gwen and Miles and in the Lieutenants case, Captain Jack Harkness.

"He didn't say Gwen stop going on at me."

"Didn't you think to ask?"

"No, no I didn't." Miles said sarcastically. Then looked up at the slab now coming towards him, running his hand over his chin where the nonexistent beard he was growing was. "You can ask him yourself now." He looked confused as Ianto stepped off the step and come towards them. "I thought you said Louise was with you! Or did you leave her waiting at home for you?" Louise grabbed the magazine off of Gwen's desk rolled it and whacked him round the head of it. She heard Jacks unmistakeable laugh, and Iantos quiet chuckle of appreciation.

"What the?" Miles jumped a mile!

"Personally I'd have slapped him." Jack laughed. "So have you figured out what's happened yet?"

"Well no but I have found a way to communicate." She ran back over to Ianto and started to rummage in his pockets.

"Hey, Hey, Hey space girl that's my job!" Jack laughed, his eyes betraying his true feelings. She finally found what she was looking for. She typed on the PDA.

_Jack's jealous! Could you get everyone to the conference room? That way I can type on the main screen._ She pressed her lips to his quickly. He smiled and whispered,

"I thought you didn't like public displays of affection."

_I don't. But I'm not in the public! They can't see me._ He laughed to himself and whispered, "Well maybe you should stay invisible!"

_I hope you don't mean that!_

"Gwen, Miles we'd better go up to the conference room, Jack and Louise will talk use through what's going to happen."

"But they're not here." Miles stated plainly.

"Then why is my PDA floating in mid air?" Gwen gasped and her hand flew to her face.

"I hate it when things like this happen." She said standing up and picking up her PDA. "What's Jack gone and done this time?"

"Hey why is it always my fault?" Jack asked in mock outrage.

"It normally is your fault." Louise put Ianto's PDA back into his pocket. They walked up to the conference room, Jack with them though Ianto didn't know that, but did feel him pinch his bottom as they entered the room. Louise went straight to the computer running the screwdriver over it, then picking up the wireless keyboard. It was times like these she loved technology and how easy it was to manipulate. She sat down on one of the conference rooms chairs and put her feet up on the desk resting the keyboard on her legs Jack sat opposite and grabbed the other keyboard.

"I'm not letting you take control just because you have a clue about what's going on."

"I can manipulate the technology to work on both levels also I've been thinking this through I don't think reality is the right word. Level is we've lost our all levels except for touch. I can't understand it. "

"Well you're a level up on me!" he smiled and started to type on his keyboard.

_Right Team, well as we are all here. I'm going to hand over to Louise to explain what's happening._

She raise her eyebrows at him, how was she going to explain this, she had no idea what had really happened or why and she didn't know which one disturbed her the most. She started to type quickly on the keyboard.

_Well basically we've dropped several levels of perception so you can't see or hear us we also for some reason can't write so pens and pencils are a no go. I am however capable of re-programming some technology so we can type. Whatever has done this clearly didn't think of that._

"Unless that's what they were counting on!" Miles interjected. Jack looked worriedly at Louise.

_What I've done to be able to do this didn't lower any barriers. I don't know why it's happened. What I'm worried about is the fact I can see no way of fixing this._

Jack interjected.

_Ok I think we've exhausted the fact we have no idea what to do or what caused this._

"So you're stuck like this?" Gwen reiterated.

_Yes they typed_. Louise put her keyboard on the table,

"I'll take Ianto to try unlocking the TARDIS there's no point me just sitting around."

"Why Ianto, Why could he do it?"

"Because he's got a key." Jack looked at her in surprise. She stood up and tugged at Ianto's hand he gave her the PDA. Jack looked at Gwen and Miles and wondered what to do. Gwen was looking at the chair where Jack was.

"I'm going to check for rift spikes in the area." Miles looked at her,

"And I'll go take scans of the area see it there's any residue energy." They got up and left the room.

TWTWTW

_On your keys I put another key, it was just in case I never told you and I knew if anything ever happened you'd find it. It's the Yale one._

"When did you do this?" Ianto picked out the correct key from the bunch.

She hesitated then typed,_ last week. _Ianto looked at her smiling.

_So you going to try and open it or what?_ He smiled and nodded. Carefully he placed the key against the crack in the concrete. It slowly slid into the hidden lock, looking at the space where his PDA was hovering he turned it and watched as the door swung open. Louise smiled walking past him into it; Ianto followed the sound of her footsteps on the metal grating. She carefully pulled up her visualisation screen. Ianto watched the figures spinning across the screen.

"What does that mean?" she carried on, the TARDIS was behaving very strangely, she could hardly operate it she tried to patch the visuals back together. "You flickered!" Louise looked at Ianto who was starting at the exact point she was stood. "Whatever you did it worked, just for a second." She took the PDA off him again.

_I can't make it hold but I recon you can, if I tell you what to do._ Ianto looked at her wide eyed.

"No I can't."

_Ianto please you have to it's not that hard, you just have to follow the keystrokes and then push that button and pull down that leaver_.

"What if I get it wrong?"

_Well it's not like it could get much worse!_ She typed. Ianto looked at her unsure._ I trust you Ianto I NEED you to do this and I know you can do this._ He looked at the space where she had been.

"Alright!" he moved over to the control panel, "I'll do it."


	42. Chapter 42

**I got a review! so this is for AllyRawr.**

* * *

Gwen studied the rift monitoring system on the screen of her computer, nothing no spikes at all, she zoomed in more looking for the tiniest dot that could be a peak or a trough. Nothing not even one pixel of movement. So what had caused Jack and Louise to lose 2 layers of perception, they couldn't be seen or heard. Maybe that was a good thing she wasn't sure yet.

"Jack have you tried eating something? Does it show or does it disappear?" she saw a chocolate bar from a pot on her desk float in mid air and then open itself and then a bite was taken out of it, she watched at it magically disappeared into nothing.

"Well that answers that; you don't become visible when you eat!" she typed away at the computer and she suddenly heard Jacks unmistakeable chuckle. She span around. "You're laughing, Jack I heard you." He looked at her a huge grin on his face he patted her shoulder. That was a yes she though, something had changed.

TWTWTW

Miles drudged through the streets of Cardiff the equipment he needed to take the readings in a leather messenger bag over his shoulder his PDA in his hand. Typing away and waving it around, on a dry day he'd have been drawing strange looks by now but the awful weather was keeping the good people of Cardiff city inside. He looked at the readings on the screen; they showed nothing out of the ordinary. He rummaged around in the bag pulling out a device that he had been told had been designed by a former Torchwood employee, one Toshiko Sato. The device had been fashioned out of an old hand held computer, it was a bit larger than the new ones but it served its purpose very well. The screen shone in full colour, the colourised spikes telling him what was very very wrong. There as a huge energy spike that he didn't recognise but he knew wasn't right. He pulled another scanner out of the bag and attached it to the other with a small pull out cable, then attached a small probe and ran it across the floor the spike flicked on and off. He marked the floor with white permanent chalk pen where the spikes where there was a crack in a ziz-zag no longer than two metres long, a fault line. He smiled to himself, tapping his earpiece.

"Gwen I think I found where our humble leader lost his looks."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a crack in the street where Jack and Louise were, as some residue compounds I've not seen before."

"Thanks Miles take a sample and get back here."

"I will do my only concern is that if someone else crosses this line the same thing will happen to them also what if it has already happened to them?"

"Good point, well mark it off and then head back and I'll do a scan for missing persons in the area."

"Great err...could someone get a towel on the radiator for me I'm soaked and freezing."

"Yeh sure Jack will do it for you."

"Well it's not like he could argue!" they laughed and Miles gathered up his instruments and carefully stepped around the crack in the ground. He dropped his PDA as he put the computer back into his bag exasperatedly he bent down to pick it up without thinking and moved over the crack in the concrete.

TWTWTW

Suddenly the rift monitor went crazy. Gwen looked at the readings on the screen and located the source it was coming from the road where Jack and Louise had been, Jack went over to her shoulder and he knew what had happened. He tapped Gwen to tell her he was leaving and he ran to the TARDIS to see how Louise and Ianto were getting on.

"You know I think Miles has joined us in the land of the invisible." She looked shocked and started to type frantically on the PDA.

_Apparently Miles is now like me and Jack! We need to sort this fast_. Ianto looked worriedly at her. Then Gwen ran to the entrance to the TARDIS.

"A huge energy spot has just appeared over part of Cardiff, I think I know where the energy from the perception stealing crack is going!" Jack looked at Louise.

"This is just getting worse and worse." He said to her.

"It will get worse the more people step over it and if there are more cracks Cardiff..." Louise let her sentence hang; Jack looked at her worriedly knowing what she was saying. Louise kept looking at Jack as Ianto pulled the leaver down in the TARDIS and it shuddered. Suddenly they flickered into view.

"Now that's a hell of a lot better." Jack stated loudly.

"Jack we need to track that source." Gwen said quickly.

"Welcome back to the world of the visible," Ianto smiled at Louise.

"Clearly whatever this is it's been waiting till it's got enough energy to show itself." Jack looked at Ianto who was still holding down the lever that had bought Jack and Louise back into reality. Louise followed Jacks gaze and looked at Ianto.

"Ianto you can let go of that now." She said it softly, smiling, he let go. Louise knew what Ianto being able to operate the TARDIS meant but didn't think she was ready to admit it to herself or to Ianto.

"Gwen, locate that energy field. Oh and Miles!" she nodded and ran back to her work station. Jack bounded after her to his office and Louise walked out of the TARDIS Ianto followed her. Then the lift started to descend towards them with Miles on it, Ianto felt relieved he was still visible. He stepped off of the step and ran up to his work station plugging in the equipment to extract the readings. Louise went to watch over his shoulder. Looking at the spikes that where appearing on the screen. They all loaded and the highest peak flashed menacingly. Louise looked at the reading.

"What is that?" asked Miles, Louise lent over his shoulder and tapped the keyboard, the screen annotated itself, she scanned it quickly.

"That reading is off the scale, it's weird why would there be that amount of Huron energy in the middle of the street in Cardiff."

"Did I just hear heron energy?" Jack chose that moment to walk out of his office.

"Yes over that crack where we were earlier."

"Why does heron energy sound bad?" Miles asked Ianto.

"Because it is." He said plainly. Thinking back to when that taxi driver had been sending people to Hell because they where sinning. He shuddered remembering how he'd bought Jack back from there. It was not a place he wanted to visit again but he knew this time was different.

"The energy is spreading right over the bay like a cloud." Louise looked at Jack and they ran for the entrance to the Hub. The cog wheel opened and they belted up the stairs and out into the tourist office throwing open the door and running out as they rounded the corner they saw it a massive back cloud much more sinister that your average storm cloud. Black and crackling with energy, sparks spitting off it now and then. Ianto, Gwen and Miles came up behind them they all stared. Transfixed by the sight the cloud was churning and moving as if forming itself into a shape. That's when Jack realised that's exactly what it was doing they all watched transfixed at the cloud shifted its shape. Turning onto what looked like a vague human shape, it kept changing back into it s cloud form again.

"How the hell are we going to stop that?" Gwen looked at Jack.

"I don't know but we will we're Torchwood there's no alien to big."

"What stopped the Huron energy last time?" Miles asked.

"We did but we just confiscated the box of matches!" Gwen looked at Miles as she said it.

"We're going to have to trap it!" Ianto muttered.

"Yes." Louise said suddenly they all looked at her. "Ianto you're a genius, we can trap it."

"In what exactly?" Miles looked at her, "we don't have alien traps!"

"Yes we do in the archives." Ianto said it was his turn to be stared at, "it says so." They all hurried down in to the Hub and Ianto went over to his computer pulling up his electronic archiving system. He scanned down it and tapped a few keys but soon the scanned in image of the original document flashed up on to the screen.

Torchwood archive,

In case of large alien, see instructions below.

In dockside incident 20 years ago Torchwood operatives found an alien artefact that when activated they couldn't move out of the perimeter of the device. Use of this instrument is restricted to emergency protocols. Not for use on humans.

Use of this instrument may well result in death if used on human's air inside is toxic. Never tested on non-human life forms.


	43. Chapter 43

**Please note some people will not like the end of this chapter! I am straying away from original Torchwood storylines please remember that and once again please keep an open mind.**

* * *

Ianto typed again and the computer gave him the archive co-ordinate. He got up and headed down the stairs to the underground archives.

"Not for use on humans?" Gwen looked at Jack concerned.

"Yes the air inside becomes toxic after a few minutes, I'm not sure how or why but humans last about 10 minutes sometimes a little longer." Jack said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So how exactly will this work and is it even big enough?" Gwen questioned. At that point, Ianto returned carrying a brown box about the size of a shoe box. He put it on the desk and pulled the lid off. Picking out a small rectangular yet strangely curved item, he handed it to Jack who looked at it.

"Have we got a plan if this doesn't work?" Miles looked at Jack, "or even if we do catch it what the hell are we going to do with it?"

"Anti-energy!" Louise said. This time Jack looked confused. She fished around in the coat pockets pulling out a handful of black sand. That ought to do it! Throw this into the cloud then contain it in your machine and the black cloud turns into a black lump!"

"I really wish it is as easy as you make it sound!" Jack put the device into his pocket.

"So do I." She smiled. Gwen started to call up the rift predictor program, it was going crazy spikes where appearing all over Cardiff. They gathered what they needed and ran out into Cardiff which was now in total darkness. People were screaming and running away from the figure that had formed. Jack started to make his way forward though the crowd. Louise followed closely behind him. Ianto, Gwen and Miles were fighting along behind them. The crowd kept pushing them in the other direction.

"Jack we need to find somewhere high up."

"I know you reckon the top of that building will do?" he pointed to an office block to their right.

"Yes definitely." He pushed through the crowd towards the building; it had a constant flow of people running out of the front doors. They reached it and pushed past into the reception area. They'd lost Gwen and Miles in the crowd but Ianto was still behind them. They ran towards the stairs Jack taking them two at a time Ianto right behind them looking at his PDA.

"We have 3 minutes till that cloud reaches this building." They carried on running up the stairs, Ianto giving them a countdown they had one minute by the time they got out on to the roof. The scene that greeted them was one of terror, the creature seemed to be feeding of the electricity and Cardiff was slowly blacking out. The creature demolished the office block next to the one they where stood on. Jack looked at Ianto.

"You need to get out of here. But Ianto stayed where he was, "Ianto don't be stupid get out of here."

"I'm safer here with you and Louise, I'm not leaving Jack." A silence followed.

"Jack," Louise yelled, "are you ready?" Jack tore his eyes away from Ianto and looked at Louise who was stood on the edge of the building.

"Louise what are you doing?" but instead of answering him she turned to look at the creature.

"Hey," she yelled, "hey I'm talking to you." The monstrous cloud turned to look at her, stopping in its path. Where its eyes should have been there where blank sockets that sparkled with electricity.

"You want energy," it tilted its head towards her, "Well I'm an all you can eat buffet!" it shook its dark dusty head. "Don't believe me? I'm a Time Lord; I have a lot of powerful old regeneration energy and you can have it but you have to let the city go."

"Louise no..." Ianto ran forward but Jack grabbed him holding him back. "you'll never survive." She didn't dare look back at him. The creature advanced towards her and she pulled the handful of sand out of her pocket.

"Louise?" it was almost a question from Jack. She started to talk quickly and quietly.

"I'll never reach it if I throw it but if I jump it'll catch me; you have to activate the device at that point."

"But you'll die." Ianto protested.

"It's a risk but if I save all these people then it's worth it." She looked at Jack and he nodded.

"No." Yelled Ianto, she could hear the distress in his voice. "I lost you once, I don't want that to happen again." She tried to block him out his words reverberating round her head. The creature wasn't far away now she took a few steps back and ran throwing herself off the building. Hearing Iantos yell of horror she released the dust as she went and Jack activated the device and the monster and Louise were trapped inside Ianto ran to the side of the building staring in horror at what was happening below, he turned to Jack.

"You should have done it, you always survive. One day she won't." Gwen and Miles had made it up onto the roof. The creature let out the most horrifying scream. Lanto ran to the edge of the building Staring down at Louise Who had hit the floor after the creature had dropped her the watched in horror as it folded in on itself writhing as the energy flowed out of it and back into Cardiff.

"Everything's undoing." Gwen shorted over the noise of the wind that was now rushing round them. Lanto was still staring down at Louise's broken body. Jack was watching as the creature crumpled in on itself folding over and compacting into what looked like a small lump of coal. Ianto started to run down the stairs bursting after what felt like an eternity out into the empty street. He ran over to Louise's body as the device flickered and failed. He reached her dropped to his knees. Tears threatened to overwhelm him seeing her lying out on the pavement, he reached forward to check for a pulse. Just then she groaned, rolling over on to her back. Ianto gasped in surprise.

"Oh God, that hurt." Louise bent her hips up and Ianto heard them crack back into place, he flinched at the noise. Jack and the others reached them and stood just behind him. Louise tried to sit up her eyes clenched in pain. She flopped back down.

"Oh that's not good." Ianto moved closer to her.

"Louise." She blinked looking up at him, her eyes only just focusing.

"Hey you." She tried to sound off hand and relaxed but Ianto could hear the strain in her voice. "I've got a problem, can't get up. It's to be expected."

"We had better get you back to the Hub." Jack stepped past Ianto and gathered Louise up easily into his arms. She leant her head on his shoulder wincing as he adjusted her till he had her safely in his arms. Gwen ran and gathered up the two alien artefacts that lay abandoned in the middle of the road. Jack turned and started to walk quickly back towards the Hub his team following in his wake.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I died again." She looked up into his eyes.

"Number?" he probed.

"Eight." She whispered.

"Ok, why can't you walk if you've already regenerated?"

"It took a lot of my power and energy before the powder took effect, I'm just going to take longer to heal, I don't think I would have died if it had been stopped quicker." Jack nodded.

"Did Ianto know you died again?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sure I looked pretty dead but I woke up I'm not sure how long he'd been with me, I don't think he'd checked for a pulse or anything." they got to the lift in the plaza and Jack stepped up onto it, Louise activated it from her wrist strap. They headed down into the Hub in silence. As they disappeared below the surface Louise caught a glimpse of Ianto's face. He was ghostly white and shaking. Gwen was talking at him. The decent down seemed to take longer than usual. She lent her head into Jack's neck.

"I'm going to put you down on that sofa this is going to need a major cover up I'll set the others on it straight away." Jack carefully lowered Louise down on to the sofa. She gritted her teeth as her back took the weight. The others entered the Hub and Jack set Gwen to work on calling all the major security services to explain and Miles started to check over the electricity grid and all the power lines. Louise didn't dare move, she started to breath heavily to try and get control of the pain. She closed her eyes. Jack took the lump of alien off of Gwen.

"I'm going to go incinerate this. Gwen, Miles and Ianto finish up then go home." Ianto looked over at Louise, she smiled. She looked so pale, he moved over to her and sat next to her, she lent her head on his shoulder.

"I was so scared." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Louise, why did you do it I mean why couldn't Jack have done it?"

"Jack knew how to activate the cage."

"I knew how to he should have done it."

"Ianto there is no point arguing over this it's over with now." She shuddered.

"What's wrong Lou?" Ianto asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm healing, It...hurts." she closed her eyes again fighting back tears of agony.

"I'll go get Jack." He started to move. She grabbed his arm,

"No please I want you to stay." He was caught between staying and going. He sat back carefully. She carefully turned herself so her feet were firmly against the floor. The pain subsided and she smiled.

"I'm fine, but you know I could really do with a coffee." He smiled still uncertain.

"I'll go make some." He kissed her on the side of the head. He got up and walked over to the other side of the Hub. Louise lent back carefully relaxing into the sofa, she regretted it as soon as she did the pain started to ebb slowly back into her spine. Her feet tingled and she itched to stand up. She tentatively pushed down on both her feet, not too much pain just a tingle it was worth a go. She shifted forward and started to push herself up. She stood up and tried to take a step. She stumbled but was caught. She opened her eyes and Ianto stared right into them.

"Careful." He lowered her back down on to the sofa; she noticed the coffees on the table to her left. Ianto must have come up with them when she was concentrating on her balance. "You know you shouldn't do that." He handed her a coffee. She held it carefully. "You could have hurt yourself."

"Like I'm not hurt enough already, what are a few more cuts and bruises?"

"When you talk like that it scares me. It's like you've given up or something." She sipped her coffee. Ianto took out his keys and looked intrigued at TARDIS key." Why did you give it to me?" he looked at her.

"I wanted you to have one, but I wasn't sure how to give it to you without sounding weird so I just put it on your keys. I knew if anything happened you'd know what it was." she started to try and get up again.

"Hey no way." He stopped her.

"Ianto I need some fresh air. I don't want to stay underground."

"Ok, I'll help you then you're not trying it on your own." She pushed herself up and Ianto supported her. They carefully made their way to the lift. Ianto stepped up easily onto the step practically lifting Louise up onto the step. She wrapped her arms around Ianto's waist and as the step started to move up towards the opening in the plass Ianto wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt so safe just for those few moments, safe from everything. She took a deep breath sucking in the cool fresh air and the step clicked into place. She started to step off and staggered, Ianto used the movement to swing her up into his arms. She smiled and laughed. He walked over to a seat that looked out on to the bay. They sat down.

"You know if I have a key to your place then it only seems fair that you have one to mine." Ianto said pulling a key out of the small pocket in his waistcoat.

"Ianto you don't have too..." he cut her off.

"I want you to have one." She smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you." She lent in towards him and flinched. Ianto looked at her concerned. She smiled. "You know I really want to see if this key works." She kissed him.

"Not tonight, you're not strong enough."

"Ianto, half an hour and I'll be fine."

"You'll never make it to the flat your already exhausted, but you know I'll always walk you home." She smiled.

"Will you stay?" she looked at him.

"No I don't think so..."

"Please Ianto, Your right I'm in for a rough night. This is really going to hurt."

"I don't think I can, I know you died Lou." She froze.

"Please Ianto let me explain."

"Look we all know you die and come back to life, you're just like Jack I get it."

"No I'm not like Jack, Not at all." Ianto looked confused.

"I have a limit on my life I can only come back 13 times."

"And what number was that?"

"Eight." She watched his face carefully.

"So one day we will lose you."

"Yes but that will be a long way away, also I am different to other Time Lords we don't know if the same rules apply to me yet."

"So that's why you were arguing with Jack."

"Yes. I don't know how different though. I suppose today I was being reckless." He didn't say anything. She sat waiting for him to talk.

"I know Louise; I knew all that you haven't told me anything new just confirmed what I sort of knew. I saw inside your head. I know about the 13 deaths and everything. I just...I just can't lose you." He hung his head in defeat.

"You won't." She put her hand on his arm.

"Then stop this, stop being so reckless. Jack is the same, seeing how many times he could die; how far he could push himself thing is he can't die. One day you will. You will die and not wake up."

"I know Ianto I'm not a child I understand. I've died before twice before in fact."

"No you don't understand you've forgotten what it's like to die. I don't want to go back into the darkness; I don't want anyone to go into the darkness. I don't want you to go into the darkness." He stared into her eyes scared.

"Ok, I'll be less reckless." He looked at her, "if you want me to be less reckless then I will be."

"I just want you to live."

"I know I'm sorry." They sat in silence a moment.

"What's been bothering you lately?" Ianto broke the silence.

"Not much more than the usual." She smiled unconvincingly at him. As the breeze pulled her hair out from behind her ears she pulled it back tucking it behind her ear again. She felt herself healing all the nerves in her body tingled and they fixed and reformed.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know. Why don't you?"

"Whenever you try to lie to me you tuck your hair behind your left ear not your right which you normally tuck it behind." She laughed

"stalker." He smiled.

"I pride myself on being accurate."

"I know you do."

"So stop trying to change the subject, what's been bothering you?"

"You know the whole Sam debacle well the men that attacked us the Time Lords; I think they were looking for me. I think my time has come; I keep looking over my shoulder because I don't know what's going to happen next. I mean yes I can cope with a few Time Lords sent to get me once but they will go back and tell the President and then they will be back and prepared. I just don't know when they are going to come or even if they are going to come at all. Or if it'll be to late will I have lost control? There are so many variables I can't work it out."

"So not much than the usual then." Ianto said sarcastically. "I knew something was up, you know, I can't say I'm surprised. I was way too much of a coincidence in you being there and them looking for a Time Lord. I knew there was something you weren't telling me. Well I suppose you had good reason."

"Yes, I was trying to protect you."

"Well don't, I ... I want to help you. Protect you and I know you'll laugh at that..."

"No I won't." Ianto carried on.

"I want to help you...to...I want to love you, I want you to let me love you." He turned to look at her, "Don't be like Jack, he wouldn't let me...couldn't let me." he put his hand on the side of her face and she leant into it.

"I'll let you." She couldn't quite believe she'd said it. Neither could Ianto. "I want to I just find it hard. Strange almost, I'd hate to hurt you, see you get hurt."

"You won't." he moved her face to she was looking into his eyes. "Just trust me." He whispered.

"I will." And he kissed her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks you to the people who have reviewed in the last 2 days saying they are hooked I love a happy reader.**

* * *

"It's bloody unbelievable." Gwen said looking at the lump of coal in Jack's hand.

"Yeh, you know I'm starting to think Cardiff has its unfair share of dark clouds." Gwen muttered.

"But we always get rid of them that is the important thing." Miles interjected. "Job well done, I suppose."

Gwen nodded at them both.

"Yeh a job well done." Jack nodded in agreement he looked around, "where has Louise got to she looked a little beat up." Miles looked out of Jack's office, down into the Hub and saw the empty sofa where she had previously been sat.

"Ianto took her out for some fresh air." Gwen said off handily.

"When?" Jack asked trying to keep his tone cool.

"Must have been about half an hour ago I saw them going up the lift together." Jack stood up.

"Well I'd better go check she's alright, you two can get off home it's been a very long day." he walked out the office and started down the stairs. Miles looked at Gwen slightly wide eyed. Both knowing what the other was thinking they dashed for the door of the office grabbing their respective gear and heading off for the night.

Jack stepped off of the lift into the plaza a few drunken stragglers zigzagging their way across the expanse of ground. He heard laughing, Ianto distinctive chuckle. He walked over towards it. Ianto was stood a few metres away from Louise clapping his hands together.

"Come on...Come on you can do it!"

"I'm not a toddler Ianto!" she laughed.

"Really?" he smiled cheekily.

"You know when I get my hands on you..." she trailed off.

"Well go on. Come over here and show me what you've got." He jumped up and down a little and Louise broke into a new peal of laughter.

"Alright then you ready?" she said. Jack could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I'm not getting any younger." Ianto teased. Jack watched as Louise pushed herself up and took the 5 steps she needed to reach him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. They hugged and laughed.

"See I told you I would be fine!" Ianto rested his forehead on hers and smiled as he stared into her eyes. Jack felt another twang of jealousy. He wanted Ianto to be happy but happy with him. He didn't blame Louise but he felt saddened by it all. He didn't let them know he'd seen them he backed away and went back down into the Hub.

TWTWTW

"So what did we learn from the last few days events?" Jack asked as the team sat back in their chairs for the briefing the next day.

"We learnt not to take you two disappearing for a few days at face value!" Gwen said with a wry smile. Louise raised her eyebrows.

"True so what did you do in those 5 days?"

"We carried on." Gwen smiled, "I'm sorry for judging you both I knew Jack would never leave us again without warning we should have looked harder."

"You wouldn't have found us we lost those days." Jack said shaking his head.

"But how?" Miles asked. "I didn't."

"The aliens know what Torchwood is now Captain Jack Harkness is a threat to them. The only thing I can think of is that it knew that and well I'm a higher life form therefore a threat so take us out for a few day and it has more chance to... well steal all the energy from the plant and burn it to a crisp."

"Oh you're always so cheery about these things!" Ianto said handing out coffee.

"I like to get to the point." she said taking her coffee off the tray smiling at him. He put the now empty tray on the side and sat down next to her.

"We learnt if in doubt ask Louise she has books and knowledge we don't!" Miles added.

"True but I don't have all the answers."

"No..." said Ianto, "just most." He smiled and she hit him playfully.

"We learnt that Jack is better left invisible!" Gwen said.

"Oh how hilarious. I know you'd miss me really." They all looked at him, "Moving on." There was a pause. "Anyone?" Jack probed waiting for their next project. He looked at Ianto who shook his head.

"There isn't anything." Miles said quietly.

"What?" Jack said surprised.

"Nothing has happened over night. No murmurs. Not a spike of rift activity. Not even a weevil sighting. Nada. Nothing. No alien disturbance. What so ever."

"Right." Jack said a little stunned, "Gwen you can go home and Miles as well in fact all of you I'll page you if anything happens."

"Are you sure?" Louise said.

"Yeh, go on get lost it's not often we have a quiet day." They all practically jumped out of their chairs. Ianto slipped his hand into Louise's and she looked at him surprised.

"I'm taking you out." He said.

"Yes sir! I'll just grab my coat!"

"Meet me up on plaza." He looked like an excited school boy. Less than five minutes later she was stood out in the cold arm in arm with Ianto.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked across to the road and Ianto hailed a taxi.

"Just somewhere my mum used to take me, every year. November meant all the Christmas fairs started and ones in town now so I thought it would be nice to go it's just outside of the city and well I thought it would be a normal thing to do." She smiled.

"Sounds great." He looked at her.

"You are so judging me right now!"

"No I'll save that for the journey home." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

TWTWTW

They walked through the centre of the fair, Louise hanging onto Ianto's arm leaning her head against his shoulder. They walked round the Dickensian fair looking at the stalls and vendors. There was a cold bite to the frosty air and Louise knew later that day it would snow.

"You alright there?" Ianto smiled down at her, she was glad she'd agreed to accompany him today.

"Yes thanks. Are you alright?"

"Yes just wondering how well Jack would fit in here!" she laughed,

"Yes I can see what you mean!" they carried on walking up and down the stalls packed with people in Dickensian dress. She looked up at him again, this was Ianto's 'thing' she could tell, he was like a child.

"Oh roast chestnuts!" his eyes widened, "my dad used to roast them on the fire and as they cooked some exploded and he'd just leap round our small living room with an oven glove catching them." He smiled to himself.

"Sounds nice."

"It was Christmas, do you want some?" he gestured at the stand.

"I've never had them." Ianto eyes widened.

"Well that's settled then." He put his free right hand into his pocket and withdrew some change offering it to her, now she felt like a child taking money from her father for sweets; they walked over to the vender. She smiled at him,

"One bag please," Ianto smiled at him as well, the young man behind the cart, smiled and nodded, scooping the chestnuts into a white paper bag. He handed them to Ianto as Louise gave him the money, he winked at her and she smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you," they said together.

"My pleasure." The young man looked at Ianto this time. They walked away, Ianto handed her the bag of nuts.

"Here hold these they will keep your hands warm, He was so flirting with you." He pulled his gloves off and took a chestnut out of the bag, starting to peel it.

"Yeh more likely he was flirting with you!" she linked her arm back through Iantos and cradled the bag of chestnuts in her hands.

"No it's a curse of going round with you and Jack, you get all the attention I just get sort of cast aside."

"No, no you don't," he looked at her, popping the chestnut into her mouth; he took another and started to crack it open.

"Yes I do all the time!"

"The girl over there," Louise nodded towards a young woman probably in her early twenties, long brown hair and beautiful eyes, "she's wishing she was me right now."

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't need too, but she wants to be me right now and I'm glad she's not!" Ianto ate the chestnut and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad it's me here with you. No one else." He smiled.

"I'll tell you a secret." He said with a smile.

"Go on." She said intrigued.

"I'm glad it's you here as well." She bobbed up onto her toes and kissed him. They continued to walk around the fair that was until Jack paged them.

TWTWTW

Jack sat in the Hub waiting for Louise and Ianto to return. He'd just got off the phone to Archie at Torchwood 2 and needed to get there much to his displeasure the phone conversation had gone badly.

_"Hello Jack Harkness speaking."_

_"Jack old boy it's Archie." A harsh Scottish accent burst down the phone. Jack groaned inside._

_"How's it going Archie?"_

_"Well not so well actually need a bit of a hand." As he said it there was a scream and several loud crashes and some sort of roar._

_"What do you mean?" Jack said dubiously._

_"We bought in the alien and well now it's grown beyond all proportion and is eating everything and its violent. We don't know how to contain it."_

_"Oh come on Archie." He said exasperatedly._

_"Jack we've tried everything I just need this one favor!"_

_"Archie I'm really tied up here." He heard some loud gun fire and then the roar of the alien again followed by more gunfire._

_"Jack who got you out of the messes you created when you first took command of Torchwood 3? Who unlocked the Hub after Agnes? Who..." Jack cut him off._

_"Alright, alright I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_"Good man Jack." And he hung up._

He heard the Hub entrance roll back and he waited till they arrived up in his office.

TWTWTW

"Look I'm just going to go away for a few days you can survive that long can't you?"

"Yeh of course we can but why?" Louise asked looking at him as if he was mad.

"Old habits die hard." He was not about to let on Archie needed help.

"But Jack you don't have a reason now." Ianto cut in from across the Hub.

"Yes I do and I'm off to visit an old friend. I'll be back by this time next week."

"The world could end by that point!" Louise stated plainly.

"The world will not end! Look you can get hold of me in an emergency and I mean a real emergency the only thing that's different is the fact you need to Hub sit there has to be someone in at all times when you're not off saving the world!"

"Yeh we know what you mean." Louise said turning to Ianto, who looked confused.

"Hub sitting I mean really?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"Oh come on Ianto what would you call it?" Ianto paused for thought.

"Ok I'll give you that!" and with that he turned on his heel grabbed his bag off of the sofa in his office and left the room. They just stood there for a few moments before Ianto blurted out. "Bagsy not telling Gwen!" Louise groaned.

"I'll get you back for that you know."

"No you won't now what do you want Chinese or pizza my treat?"

"Chinese, I'll get the drinks in!" she said as they walked out of the office into the empty and quietly ticking over Hub.

"It's already too quiet without him." Ianto commented after he'd phoned through for the take-away. Louise looked at him and smiled.

"Suppose we'd better make some noise then!" She said handing him a drink.

* * *

**Please review xx reviews are some much better than biology revision note to read!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Am to excited by new story idea must write faster!**

* * *

"Oh Ianto you make me laugh."

"Well I think that's a good thing!" Louise and Ianto where Hub sitting as Jack had called it, Jack had been gone a few hours now and they had settled into the quiet tick-tick of the Hub. Sat on the sofa near to the workstations so they could spring into action at the slightest buzz of activity although they knew tonight would be a quiet night.

"Well I'm not laughing at you!"

"That is definitely a good thing!" he took a sip of his beer. He'd never really drunk at work, just a few times. He remembered the horrible ordeal after the cannibals; he'd practically drunk himself into a coma. Jack had dragged him out of his flat about three days later telling him to get a grip. He hadn't wanted to he'd just wanted to stay there and slowly pickle himself. Liver failure had seemed like a nice option compared to all the pain he'd felt over those recent months. He had to agree with Owen now. He hated the countryside.

But looking back it hadn't been all bad. Even dying hadn't been so bad; he remembered dying and death but not what came after. He remembered lying in Jacks arms, the tears that rimmed his eyes as he told him he would remember Ianto forever. The good times that he had behind him kept him looking forward. Admittedly the future held more adventure and excitement and so much more but it held danger and death and destruction as well and that's what the worry with this job was. Would you see the next day dawn? Tosh hadn't, Owen hadn't and well maybe Suzie had! But she wouldn't anymore. Jack would always see the next day and Louise would for a while longer but he'd noticed a recklessness in her of late, first he was pretty sure she'd died down in the autopsy room when they'd been trying out the cube, secondly the unit woman shot her, and that was two deaths in not much time and he'd been watching her carefully she was much more fearless. She went around almost looking for danger.

He'd never tell her he'd been watching her but he was going to talk to Jack about it. If she could die then she should be more careful he didn't want to lose another team member. Even though she hadn't been there long and they'd lost Sam so quickly it worried him that Torchwood operatives even thought they knew they never lived long, there life spans seemed to be getting shorter.

Louise noted the silence but didn't feel she had to break it. She sat back into the sofa just relaxing enough to feel her muscles relax a little letting out some of the stress from the busy day.

"You know in the little time you've been here you haven't half made an impact on the place!" he said thoughtfully.

"I know I think even Jack is starting to like me being around!"

"Oh that's just a miracle!" Ianto said with a smile.

"Also I think it's been dangerous ever since I got here!"

"It was dangerous without you here!"

"I know but I don't think Jack would be doing half the things we have been if I wasn't here!" she looked at Ianto and he tilted his head to one side as if considering what she'd said.

"I think you're right somehow. You know I can't believe we were only in that cell for half an hour!" Ianto said. She looked over at him. She'd wondered when this subject would be broached again. It had been around two weeks since the incident but she knew somehow it would find its way out into the open.

"Me neither it felt like much longer."

"Although half hour wasn't long enough." he looked at her with a cheeky smile. She blushed slightly as he looked into her eyes she looked away down at her hands, which clasped her bottle of beer.

"Your right it wasn't." she said quietly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" he asked with a smile.

"The fact you're not going home tonight." She stated plainly. He smiled knowing what she implied, he wouldn't push her he knew deep down inside she really was a scared and nervous teenager. She curled her feet up under herself again. "What is Jack going to say?" She wondered aloud to herself.

"Can I join you?" Ianto offered up and they laughed. Yes she thought that is highly likely.

TWTWTW

"So where exactly is Jack?" Gwen asked once she'd arrived the next day. Miles was sat at his desk tapping away on his keyboard.

"I'm not quite sure." Ianto said again. "He said he wanted a break for a few days so he was leaving us for a while he said if anything massive came up he'd be back but we should be able to manage on our own.

"And we know we can manage." Louise cut in.

"Your right what's the worst that can happen?" Gwen said with a smile.

"Do you really want me to hazard a guess?" Louise asked Gwen looked at her then shook her head. Then walked up to Jacks office just to check he wasn't there.

"She seemed to take that well." Miles observed.

"She hasn't got the envelope telling her Louise is in charge yet." Ianto said walking past them and down into the autopsy bay.

"Don't you want to stay up here and watch the fireworks?" Louise asked.

"No I think that down here is the safest place to be when she explodes. Small space should survive an explosion. Oh wait I forgot it did!" he called up to Louise.

"Coward!" she called after him with a smile. She looked at her wrist strap nothing untoward was flashing up. She took note of the date it had been two weeks since her first encounter with the 'time squad' as Jack had started to call them and she got more and more nervous the longer it took for them to turn up again but in other ways she wasn't so worried she had ordered them away so the technically couldn't come back. She still worried about it she knew her time was up, she either sealed the bond or waited for her fate to catch up with her and she knew what it would be. She went down to join Ianto who was looking at their latest new arrival.

"It doesn't look so bad." She said from the railings.

"You can't smell it from there you couldn't get Gwen to do it could you?" he looked up at her his eyes wide.

"You know I can't give Gwen all the jobs you don't want that's favouritism."

"But Gwen likes autopsies and I am your favourite." He added cheekily. She tilted her head from side to side as if she was undecided before she turned around and yelled up to Jacks office.

"Gwen, do you want to do this autopsy?" Gwen's head poked out from behind the door of Jack's office.

"Sorry?"

"We've got a beautiful cadaver down here waiting to be sliced into you want to do the honours?" Gwen's eyes lit up.

"Sure."

"I told you so." Muttered Ianto, she threw him a look and he smiled.

"Hey don't be cheeky or I'll…" she fished around for what she was going to say.

"Or you'll?" Ianto teased.

"Get you back later." She finished. Ianto raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide as a wide smile spread on his face. He started to walk up the stairs towards Louise as Gwen reached the top of the autopsy bays stairs.

"I look forward to it." He whispered to her and Gwen hopped down the stairs. Ianto walked away into the Hub, no doubt to make more coffee. Louise watched as Gwen set about preparing the body for autopsy. Ianto appeared at her shoulder coffee mugs in hand she took one off of him.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." He said as he hopped down to put Gwen's on the side next to her. He seemed to have much more of a spring in his step this morning. She smiled to herself trying not to laugh remembering how he'd been last night. "What's so funny?" Ianto jogged her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just memories."

"Good memories?" he asked intrigued. She looked him in the eyes.

"Very good and very recent memories."

"Oh." He said comprehension dawning on his face, "I think I need my memory jogging." He muttered. Clearly last night had given him something of a confidence boost.

"Alright you two you're as thick as thieves this morning, is that a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Gwen asked as Miles came over to look down on the body below.

"That is pretty disgusting." He commented looking at the mangled body below.

"We've had worse." Gwen added as she lifted up the first flap of skin. Miles looked at Ianto and smiled knowingly at him. Ianto who clearly thought Louise was busy looking at Gwen returned the look.

**Please review please please please xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi read and enjoy xxx**

* * *

"Ok so what does that body tell us?"

"Something with a sharp sting is loose in Cardiff!" Gwen said rattling a small golden spike in a test tube at Louise.

"What is that?" asked Ianto and Gwen handed it to Louise. She tipped it out onto her hand.

"I think it's a sting." Gwen said, "It looks like it's snapped off our boy down there has been used as a pin cushion." Miles looked at the sting lying in Louise's hand.

"May I?" she tipped it into his outstretched hand.

"Careful it's sharp." Gwen said as Louise gasped as the sting had slid down her hand it had cut through the soft skin on her palm. Ianto grabbed her hand and watched as it healed over. He breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at him.

"I'm fine."

"Yeh but you might not have been." She looked at Gwen.

"So what actually killed him?"

"That would be blood loss he had more holes than a sieve in him."

"Ok so it's a defence mechanism, not poisoned, so if it stung you once you'd live."

"Yes."

"It looks like metal." Miles mused.

"Oh my." Ianto got up and walked out the room.

"Oh I love it when he does that." Gwen said sarcastically. He returned moments later with a tray of bugs all pinned out neatly.

"You displayed them." Louise said astonished. Looking down at the mechanical bugs they had collected from a previous mission.

"Well we do the same to alien bugs, dry them out and then display them."

"Right but these are mechanical."

"I know, but I've been studying them trying to work out where they are from, what they are like and I noticed some of them have a retractable sting, we didn't see it before but it tucks up inside the bug, and then it can be pushed out, presumably if the insect is under attack."

"Trust you to use your spare time to examine alien insects." Gwen said smiling.

"Yes but at least we know what we are looking at." Louise compared the snapped sting with the one still attached to the insect. "Yes is definitely from one of our missing six. Where was our man found?"

"In his flat, the police noted the address it's in his file."

"Alright Gwen you go check it out?"

"Yeh sure I'll take Miles." She smiled at him they both stood up. Miles carefully tipped the sting back into the test tube.

"Right, Ianto you get to store our friend down stairs and I'll work on trying to track our missing insects now we have a bit of one we can hope to track it." They all left to do their separate work.

TWTWTW

Gwen drove through Cardiff carefully passing the other drives in the slick SUV. Miles preferred it when Ianto or Gwen drove. Louise wasn't as savage as Jack but at least you knew your life was at risk when Jack drove. Louise managed to drive like a maniac without you knowing. Gwen pulled up outside a shabby block of flats. They got out and headed up to the 3rd floor. Opening the front door with the key Gwen and Miles started to search the small flat.

"He's tidy!" Miles commented.

"Yeh makes it easy to see what's out of place!"

"What nothing?" Miles said sarcastically. Gwen could see what he meant nothing was out of place, not a magazine askew on the coffee table or a pen out of a pot.

"This guy didn't go down fighting." Gwen commented as she moved through into the bedroom.

"I can see that." Miles called through from the bathroom. They fell into silence as they worked their way through the flat. Miles shook his head he had a buzzing in his ear the niggling kind you didn't know if it was in your head or outside it. Gwen dropped to her knees and looked under the bed. She stood back up too quickly and got a ringing in her ear but it didn't go away.

"Miles?"

"Hang on I can't hear you I've got this buzzing in my ear." He wandered through to the room rubbing his left ear. She looked at him smiling. He looked confused.

"That's not in your ear." Then he understood turning around the buzzing went into his right ear. He smiled. Glancing back at Gwen they started to move carefully round the room towards the buzzing.

TWTWTW

"Thanks for that." Ianto said sarcastically.

"Well I was hardly going to do that job myself was I?" Louise said hammering away at the keyboard linking all the scans and hardware together.

"Ok I'll give you that." he said coming over and resting his chin on her shoulder. He slyly slid his arms around her waist. She removed them.

"No Ianto," she said as she walked over to Gwen's desk calling up more programs and predictions.

"It's only us here!" he protested.

"yes and I really don't want Gwen finding out as well as Miles and telling Jack."

"You don't beat about the bush do you?" she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I told Miles he's my friend he knows I like you is that so wrong?" she hung her head.

"No it's not that."

"Lou, I love you. I don't care who knows and who has a problem with it." He walked over to her. "and if you have a problem with me wanting to be around you then you're going to have to get over it." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do public displays of affection."

"I know." He smiled down at her.

"This just feels so fast."

"Fast? Lou we've known each other months you've stayed at mine and I've been nothing but a gentleman. I just want..." he trailed off she could see the point he's been making. They fell into silence. "And well last night was fantastic." He smiled and she smiled as well. She kissed him.

"Yes it was Mr. Jones."

"Ok so just to set the record straight, we're good. I love you. Miles knows and to be honest I want to shout it from the roof tops!" she laughed, "You've changed me Lieutenant Carter-Jones and you know I kind of like it!"

TWTWTW

"Over there." Miles pointed at an upturned mug on the bedside table. The buzzing was coming from under it.

"It's under the mug?" Gwen said surprised.

"It sounds muffled so I would think so do you have an evidence bag?"

"Yep." Gwen pulled it out her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He carefully pulled the mug to the edge of the table top the bug dropped down into it and he sealed it quickly. The bug sort of buzzed half heartedly.

"Nice." Miles said sarcastically.

"Right let's get this little beggar back to the Hub so Ianto can pin it out with its buddies!"

"You have such a delicate way of putting things Gwen." They made their way out of the flat locking the door behind them.

"Why don't you drive Miles?" Gwen said, throwing him the keys he caught them clumsily.

"Okay." He said unsure.

"Look its easy trust me and you can go as fast or as slow as you like!" he looked terrified.

"Look I promise not to tell Jack if it goes badly." He smiled and they climbed into the SUV.

* * *

**Read and Review plsplspls xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello - i would like to put a warning out for the next chapter on its going to be and M its not integral to the story i will put the next chapter up aswell so you can just skip over it if you wish. I wanted to try writing something different so I did. It's a flash back with Louise and Ianto. So this is you warning in advance.**

**hope you enjoy this chapter. xx **

* * *

"Ok well one down five to go." Ianto said taking the evidence bag off of Gwen. Louise pointed her screw driver over her shoulder and the incessant buzzing stopped and that's when it hit her.

**"Oh my God." She hit herself in the head. "How the hell could I have been so stupid? It's was staring me straight in the face the whole God damn time!" they all looked at her. She waved her screwdriver at them. "Have you very seen a sonic deceive like this before?" they all looked at her. Then Gwen spoke.**

"Not one that's as precise as that, not as sophisticated."

"Exactly so why then can my sonic screwdriver de-activate those bugs on its single frequency?"

"Maybe they were created with a similar device?" Ianto voiced.

"Exactly and where else have you seen a device like this?" she asked again.

"Nowhere." Miles answered.

"So who created to bugs?"

"The Time Lords." Ianto said. Gwen and Miles looked at him perplexed.

"So what do you think they are looking for?" Her voice almost broke, looking into Ianto eyes.

"You." Ianto said quietly. Mile and Gwen turned to look at Louise.

"Oh Shit." Gwen said loudly.

"We'll find the remaining 5 and stop them relaying the information."Miles started. Louise wasn't listening. Why now? She thought, why now?

"Louise snap out of it. We can stop this how do we track them?" Gwen jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Ianto when you archived the bugs did you see one with a different set of markings? Maybe some black on the gold or it may be slightly bigger."

"Yes."

"Ok can you get it for me?"

"Sure." He turned on his heal and headed down into the archives.

"Why do you need that?" Miles asked watching the rift predictor program carefully.

"It's like the queen bee I will have extra technology and I'm hoping a tracker."

"Ok, I'm going back to that flat and take more readings for residual energy hopefully the others aren't far from their buddy." Gwen scooped up the SUV key.

"Be careful Gwen." Louise called after her.

"I will." She called back. Ianto returned moments later the insect in his hand.

"Thanks Ianto." Louise took it off him. Running her screwdriver over it the top of the bug opened and she looked inside at the delicate mechanism. A small blue diode in the centre caught her eye carefully removing it she wired it up to the monitor she was looking at. The data the bug had collected flashed up on the screen, scanning through it she found what she was looking for. "There." She pointed to a file on the screen the information in it was still ticking up, something was still uploading. She pinpointed its location.

"Ianto do you know a place called Mumbles?"

"Yes it's in Swansea."

"Ok our Bug which are now not bugs but one large Bug is at the moment it's going through there heading towards Langland." She transferred the data over the SUV's navigation unit. "Let's go." She called and everyone grabbed their gear and headed out the door.

Louise drove quickly, too quickly for Ianto's liking but he just sat there watching her negotiate the traffic with relative ease. They made it to Mumbles and Ianto recalculated where the bug had got to.

"It's heading towards the coast."

"Scan for rift activity!" she said following the road marked Langland.

"There's rift activity by Langland Cliff."

"That's where it's headed; it's trying to get home!" she put her foot down. Pulling up at the cliff they all jumped out Miles and Ianto waving their scanners around. Ianto followed the energy trail.

"Can you hear that?" Gwen shouted over the wind. Spinning round Miles saw it first.

"There." He pointed at the giant insect flying right at Louise.

"Shit." She ducked as the swooped over her, pointing her sonic screwdriver at it. Nothing happened. "Not now." She said. Hitting the screwdriver which had been playing up frequently of late, she tried again. It just irritated the thing; it flew at her again knocking her off her feet. "Ianto catch." She threw the screwdriver to him; she pulled her other one out her boot as the insect flew at her again its large sting fully extended. "Try the other settings." She shouted, "use the small dial, it changes it, turn it left." She rolled out of the way as the insect plunged the sting deep into the ground where she had been. She pointed the other screwdriver at the under belly of the insect as it plunged again, she just got out of the way. Her screwdriver alone wasn't going to stop this.

"What can we do?" Gwen yelled.

"In the SUV, there's a larger less accurate sonic device go and get it."

"Common Ianto a little help it'll take both to disable it for a few seconds."

"I'm trying." Then she heard the distinct noise of a working screwdriver and pointed hers at the creature as it dived for her a 3rd time. It froze in mid air giving Louise enough time to get up.

"Try holding it." She shouted.

"I am." Ianto called back praying the screwdriver wouldn't give out.

"If this gives out it's going to go straight for you."

"I know, but if I go much further it won't hold it." Louise saw Gwen running back to her with the device. "Gwen it needs time to power up. Hold the button ringed in blue on the side. Once the blue ring is fully lit let go of the button aim it at the insect."

"Ok." Gwen held the button down. Iantos screwdriver started to falter.

"Louise." He said cautiously. Then the insect broke free of the devices flying straight at Louise, who caught off guard barely, had time to duck, the large sting on the creature piercing her thought the right shoulder its momentum pushing her back to the edge of the cliff as the bug pulled back out of her shoulder she lost balance tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

"Louise." Miles and Ianto called out in terror. Gwen watching the blue circle was so close to completion. The insect now turned its attention to them.

"Gwen is that nearly ready?" Miles asked worriedly.

"Nearly there," she watched it and as it reached the top of the circle the light joined. The insect was speeding towards them as she released the button it's wings stopped beating and it hit the floor, indenting into the ground and creating a long gouge in the grass. Ianto ran to the edge of the cliff followed by Miles and Gwen. Louise was already sat up on the sand bank below,

"We'll pack Mr. Buzz here away Ianto if you want to go help Louise up those stair."

"Thanks Gwen." He jogged over to the paths that lead down to the sea.

"Louise is making a habit of that." Miles commented as they heaved the bug into the back of the SUV, taking care not to catch anything on the razor sharp sting.

"Yeh, but even I didn't see that coming." Gwen said.

"True. Jack won't be happy."

"Ianto won't be." They looked at one another.

"Don't you ever feel stuck in the middle sometimes?" Miles asked Gwen as then lent against the car waiting for Ianto and Louise.

"Oh it was worse when it was just me Ianto and Jack I mean I walked in on them a fair few times!"

"Sorry Ianto and Jack were together."

"Yeh, for quite a while."

"When did they break up?"

"I don't think they were ever truly together, but ever since Ianto came back they've been well growing further apart."

"Sorry came back?" Miles was getting more and more intrigued.

"Yeh err its complicated." Gwen didn't elaborate any further. That's when they heard Ianto and Louise.

"You wouldn't be fussing this much it had been Jack who'd gone over the cliff!" She said exasperatedly, clearly Ianto was fussing over her.

"Well no but he's not my girlfriend." Gwen's eyes widened slightly at hearing it. Miles frowned he didn't think she was supposed to know that.

"No but he was your partner and I don't think you would have fussed over him then either!" Ianto didn't reply, "you wouldn't fuss over anyone else, so don't fuss over me."

"If it had been Gwen or Miles they would be dead."

"Well just be grateful it wasn't them that went over and stop giving me a hard time, how the hell was I going to know what would happen?" they just came into view on the path Louise looked perfectly fine except for a bit sandy and damp and the great puncture in her coat and shirt which was a little bloodied but the wound was long healed.

"No one did but you have to be more careful!"

"I was being careful Ianto, for crying out loud when you fight aliens especially giant mechanical ones these things happen."

"Glad to see you're alright." Gwen called over when they got a little closer; Louise rolled her eyes at her and smiled.

"I'd be better if Mr. Jones here stopped nagging me about health and safety!"

"I'll drive." Ianto said grumpily and took the keys out of her pocket.

When they got back to the Hub Miles and Ianto set about storing the insect and Gwen sorted out all the paperwork, there was no sign of Jack although Louise hadn't expected him to be back.

"I'm going to go lie down, shout if you need me." She said.

"Yeh sure." Gwen smiled kindly. Ianto watched as Louise walked away to the TARDIS. Once he and Miles had finished with the giant bug he looked over the rift monitors, it was getting late and both Gwen and Miles had gone home, he kept glancing over at the wall where the TARDIS was hoping that Louise would come out. He sat back in his chair. _No_ he thought _why does she have to come to me, I have the right to go to her._

**Read and review. just a reminder again then next chapter will be a M. you can skip over its not a major part to the story, there is no information you will miss if you don't read it. Thanks **


	48. Chapter 48

**Please note - This is rated M for sexual content.**

**For those of you who wish to skip it the next chapter is already up and if you skip this chapter you won't miss anything,**

* * *

Louise lay back on her bed wondering if she was doing the right thing. Last night had been amazing; it was perfect there was no other word for it. She relaxed into the memory.

_"Are you sure?" Ianto whispered as she stood up taking his hand. She smiled softly._

_"Yes." She tugged his hand gently and he stood up pulling her back to him, his right hand moving to the small of her back. He kissed her softly. She placed another small kiss on his lips. Moving her right hand to take his she turned slowly leading him towards the wall where the TARDIS was concealed. As they reached it he stopped her again. They were so close to the ship Louise could feel the vibrations it was letting out. She smiled at him backing herself up to the wall. Taking his other hand she pulled him towards her pressing her lips to his lovingly but firm enough to assert some authority._

There was a soft knocking at the door. She let out a small sigh she opened her eyes but then saw Ianto poke his head around the door.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he sounded mortified.

"No, I was just..." her turn to trail away she thought made a change it was usually Ianto. He smiled.

"I know what you were doing," He said grinning, then blushing, "I was doing it too," She laughed, "So as all is quiet on the western front and I was well...I thought I'd come...be with you." She shifted over and he came and lay next to her on the bed. She kissed him placing her left hand on the right side of his head. He wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and she did the same. She used both their memories.

"_We don't have to..."he breathed. Her look cut him off he could see it in her eyes. The way she pulled her bottom lip back with her teeth not biting her lip just looking nervous enough for Ianto to know she wasn't sure what she was doing but her eyes told him more._

_"I want to." She put more emphasis on the want in the sentence. Ianto kissed her, she felt him press her up against the wall his right hand running through her hair. "Are you sure?" she asked placing butterfly kisses along his jaw line. He was looking at the wall but then he looked down and her smiling._

_"I'm sure." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her again savouring the feeling of her body up against his, not looking at what he was doing he took her TARDIS key out of her shirt pocket and slid it in the lock letting them in. She moved him straight towards her sleeping quarters. They stopped in the doorway, Louise pushed Ianto's jacket from him shoulders and hung it on the hook on the door, she started to unbutton his waistcoat but he took her hands she stepped back forgetting she was in the doorway and found herself trapped between the door post and the Welshman who now smiled even more._

_"Gotcha," He laughed quietly as he embraced her, "slow down, I can tell you're nervous." She closed her eyes resting her forehead on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, slowly moving to behind her ear then to her neck. She tilted her head and his lips stayed on her neck. She tilted her head and kissed his ear. His face came level with hers and their lips brushed. _

_This time I was Ianto that pulled Louise in to the room, he let go of her momentarily and finished taking off his waistcoat. She swiftly undid her boots and slid them off. Ianto kicked his shoes of in the eagerness to hold Louise again. He hated even the smallest space between them right now. Their lips crushed together before Ianto took hold of Louise again. She kissed him not knowing where to put her hands as his wrapped around her, her right arm snaked round his neck, she moved it back and started to remove his already loosened tie. Her hands moved their attention to the buttons on his shirt they broke apart from their kiss as she looked down at her shaking hands that fumbled at Ianto shirt. She took a breath smiling to herself concentrating on each little button once she'd managed this task Ianto's left hand tilted her head up to his._

_She could see the love in his eyes. She kissed him and started to remove her own shirt. Ianto took his off and dropped it on the floor. He watched as the fabric slid from her shoulders, he kissed her cheek and then the exposed skin on her shoulder. His fingers found the edge of the tee she wore under her shirt, he slowly started to slide his hands up the skin lifting the fabric with them and he carefully pulled it off over her head. He looked at her noticing she had a tattoo right down her left side, a pattern of circles and peculiar markings all linked in a beautiful swirl. He was sure it meant something. He watched Louise bite her lip again. His warm hand found its way back to her waist pulling her back to him her skin felt like it was on fire at every point it touched Ianto. He moved his left hand to her hair and removed the clip that kept it up. Her long hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Her right hand on the side of his face she kissed him. He moved his hands to the button on her jeans and she kissed him more passionately as he undid it, he removed his own trousers and Louise slid out of hers feeling all of a sudden very vulnerable. Ianto looked her up and down with a shy smile. As he took her in his arms he whispered._

"_You're so beautiful." She smiled kissing him as he removed her bra, she ran her finger around the edge of his boxers and he smiled against her lips. "not yet." He moved her hair to expose her neck kissing it softly. How could this man find every weakness she had she thought to herself. Her hands on his shoulders she tilted her head back as a small moan of pleasure escaped her. This made Ianto continue with a new urgency. She closed her eyes, before she knew what was happening she found herself on the bed Ianto lying on top of her, kissing her lips. She felt like she was on fire. The air around them felt thicker, charged with the passion and love as Ianto started to place butterfly kisses down Louise's stomach. She was trying hard to regulate her breathing. She bit her lip again as Ianto moved his lips back to hers._

"_You know you've got to stop doing that I'm worried I'm doing something wrong." Her eyes flashed open and she rolled the pair over so Ianto was on his back he smiled as Louise pressed a bruising kiss to his lips before moving her lips to his jaw line and slowly down his neck.__ The Welshman's eyes fluttered closed blissfully as Louise began to explore every inch of Ianto's neck, noting which areas elicited moans and soft cries from the beautiful man. Her lips came back up to Ianto's.__The two finally parted, breathing a little more heavily now. Her hands moved down to removed his boxers he allowed her to do so before rolling them back over and as before placed kisses down her body and removed her underwear. Before moving his lips back to hers. Louise was completely lost in Ianto's arms her head spun with desire._

_The pressure had been growing in Iantos groin from the moment Louise had said 'I want to' the idea of her wanting him. He was surrounded by her luxurious smell. The two of them entwined together both nervous for the other._

"_Ianto I..." Louise began, his heart skipped a beat. He looked down at her. She looked up into his eyes. "Ianto, I love you." She breathed. His body already over warm with lust and passion, he burned again at the words. He smiled a relief washed over him. She felt the tip of his penis touch the skin close to her entrance. She moaned slightly the sudden need for Ianto to be inside her over whelmed her. He lent towards her kissing her passionately. He moved his lips to her ear kissing softly under it before he whispered._

"_I love you too." Her hearts rates increase and Ianto pushed into her with a sudden intake of breath she smiled as he started to slowly move in and out of her. Their foreheads pressed together. Their breathing increased with Ianto's rhythm. Louise brought her hips up to meet Ianto's thrusts, letting him push deeper inside her. A sharp moan escaped her lips and Ianto closed his eyes and he pushed into her again. The feeling of him inside her, how right it felt. She need him, the closeness, the lust, the love she once again found herself losing herself to him, she was his. She gasped again trying not to cry out. Iantos lips parted hers his tongue running round the back of her teeth. Ianto felt Louise was close to the edge, going back to nibble on her neck._

"_Ianto," she gasped. He continued to press his lips to her neck. "Ianto." she gasped again her hips bucking to him._

"_Let go." He whispered as he felt himself come near to his climax. With one last push, they came together, Louise calling out his name. They collapsed in a heap of limbs. Louise let out a sigh a huge smile on her face. Ianto moved the hair out of her face and kissed her. He rolled onto his back and she lent her head on the pillow next to him watching him stare at the ceiling. The smile on his face was apparent. She snuggled down next to him he put his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep._

Louise opened her eyes. Ianto stroked the side of her face affectionately.

"It's been a long day."

"I know." Ianto smiled. "But you're safe for now."

"Safe with you." She said sleepily. Ianto smiled. _Yes safe with me._

**Hope you think its appropriately done thanks xx**


	49. Chapter 49

****

Back to original rating! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Other than a few rough weevils nothing really exciting happen over the next few days, the team was just waiting for Jack to return as boredom was setting in.

"We could re-decorate." Suggested Miles as they mused over what they could do.

"I'm going to trawl through the archive to look for spare parts." Louise said getting up.

"I'll help." Ianto had got used to helping Louise scavenge things for her TARDIS.

"Well what are we going to do?" Miles moaned.

"Clean up your workstation it's a tip." Ianto said as he walked out the room. Gwen laughed. "I'll say the same to you Mrs. Cooper!" Miles smirked at her and she threw a pencil at him.

"So what are we looking for?"

"A new set of co-ordinate regulators." Louise sat down at the computer.

"Right and they look like what exactly?" she pulled a blueprint out of her pocket and Ianto looked down at the image,

"You need 2 of those?"

"Yeh."

"We've definitely got one." She looked at him, "Really? If you do I might have the components to build one." Ianto took the mouse off of her scrolling through the archives; he pulled up a file from 2000.

"There you go." She looked at the photograph.

"Where is its stored?"

"I'll go get it!" he hopped up. "Back in a tick!" she watched him disappear down the stairs. She pulled out her phone and sent Jack a text. She knew the others didn't like spying on Jack when he was a way but she'd long since tracked his phone and worked out he was in Scotland at Torchwood 2. If Torchwood 3 had what she needed then maybe Archie had a second. She knew a lot of the items scavenged from Torchwood 1 had been sent off to Archie after Jack had taken all the useful stuff or even what he deemed to be useful. She put the phone back in her pocket as Ianto returned carrying what she needed.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She jumped up giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking the component from him. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Lieutenant, how's it going with my favourite team?"

"Well thanks."

"There's been no major miss-haps." Ianto looked at her and mouthed, "Jack?" At her, she nodded.

"What exactly is it you want?"

"It's a co-ordinate regulator, they normally come in pairs, and well you have one in you archives and I wondered if Archie had another."

"I'll ask him, I'll be home late tonight."

"Alright thanks Jack." He hung up. Ianto looked at her.

"You knew where he was?"

"Yeh, he's been up at Torchwood 2."

"Ok any sign of him returning?"

"Yeh late tonight," She added, "you want to come help me install this?" she waved the component at him. He smiled.

"Sure why not." He shrugged. They walked towards the TARDIS he put his hand into hers and she laughed. "When Jack gets back I'm not got to get to do that very often!"

TWTWTW

"Hey Kids I'm home." Jack called as her walked in the Hub at 10pm that night. Inside the TARDIS an alarm went off, Ianto sighed.

"Dad's home." He said sarcastically. Sitting up on the bed and doing up his own shirt.

"Shame I was just starting to enjoy myself." Louise pulled her tee down and did up her shirt tucking it in, Ianto had been running his fingers over her tattoo it had felt nice. It had just been warming up to what seemed to be a promising evening, when Jack had returned. They both stood up and straightened their clothes. Then Ianto suddenly grabbed her and kissed her.

"Thanks." She laughed. She headed out into the main entrance of the TARDIS, Ianto walked straight passed her and out the door. She pulled on her coat and followed Ianto out.

"Jack thought you'd never come back." She smiled.

"Ha you all wish."

"If you keep wishing sometimes things come true." Ianto appeared to have slipped past Jack to the coffee machine and was now coming up to them with 3 coffees.

"Thanks Ianto I really appreciate that."

"No problem boss." Jack looked at him taking his coffee. Ianto handed the other to Louise.

"So nothing went wrong whilst I was away?"

"No, we caught a few weevils..." Louise started.

"And a giant mechanical bug." Ianto added.

"Yes Thank you Ianto, I can brief Jack from here."

"Don't miss anything out." He added and walked off into the Hub.

"What's he on about?"

"He's in a bad mood because I made him stay late."

"That's not like him, I wonder why he's being so off." Louise shrugged and carried on.

"Anyway everyone fine and we're better for having you back it's been so quiet that I think Gwen was about to hurt Miles just to have something to do!" Jack laughed.

"Well Archie's got everything back under control and here." He fished around in his pockets and pulled out a second co-ordinator regulator. He passed it to her.

"Have fun! Archie say hi he'd love to meet you and now you owe him a favour as well!"

"Thanks Jack." She turned and walked away with it

"I'll send Ianto home." he called after her. She didn't reply.

TWTWTW

Jack was sat in his office he'd told Ianto to go home and Ianto had told him he would as soon as he'd finished up. He was finished and wasn't going home. He went back to the TARDIS he knocked and entered.

"Louise?"

"I'm down here." She called up for under the central column of the ship.

"What are you doing?"

"Archie had a second co-ordinate regulator; I'm just finishing off now." As she said it the central column rose up and down slightly. She gave a cry of exaltation.

"You've fixed it?"

"Well enough for it to fly again I still need one more piece to replace what the doctor jammed but it will give me my one flight a year!" she climbed out the under neither of the ship and replaced the metal maintenance hatch.

"Well done." He said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going anywhere! But it's fixed just in case of emergencies!"

"Did you tell Jack you died again?" he sounded serious.

"No Ianto I didn't."

"Louise you have to tell him you can only die 4 more times before that's it."

"I know." He turned on his heel before leaving her turned to look at her.

"I'm going to tell him ok?"

"Fine." He walked out and back up into the Hub.

"I thought I told you to go home." Jack shouted from him office Ianto smiled walking up the stairs to his office.

"Yes you did Sir but I had to clear a few things up before I left."

"So are you off now?" Ianto shrugged.

"I just thought I'd tell you Louise lost another life." Jack groaned.

"How?"

"It was an accident the giant bug stung her through the shoulder and pushed her off the cliff."

"She's got to be more careful."

"I know I told her to be, don't get mad at her it was an accident none of use saw it coming."

"Yeh you can't really account for that sort of thing." Jack fell silent and as Ianto was just about to leave. "Are you alright Ianto?"

"Yes sir I'm fine."

"Did anything else happen whilst I was away?"

"No sir." Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto hugging him, still holding him Jack took a deep breath then whispered in Ianto's ear.

"You smell different Ianto, trying out a new aftershave?" Ianto didn't know how to reply.

"Something like that." he smiled.

"It suits you." He said letting go of Ianto.

"Thank you." Ianto turned and left the room. Jack looked out the window in his office. Louise had come out of her TARDIS and was now in conversation with Ianto her left hand across her body as if she was nervous; she was biting her right hands fingernails. Jack knew that smell that been on Ianto, it was her smell. The musky Time Lord smell, it was so incredible on her and on Ianto it smelt just as divine.

Ianto left for the night, Jack came down into the Hub to look at what Louise was working on.

"I'm sorry you died again." He said and he meant it there was no point getting cross he knew it was an accident these things happen.

"Thanks Jack, I'm just glad it was me and not one of the others." He saw her point.

"Yeh but are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes but Ianto took it a little harder than I thought, I think he thought you'd be cross."

"Is that why he was so off with you earlier?"

"I guess so."

"Couldn't be any other reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"Why he took it so hard?" Louise bit her lip.

"Jack." She started.

"Don't." His suspicions confirmed, "Should have seen it coming."

"I'm sorry."

"When did it start?"

"What?"

"When did he start becoming your partner?"

"It was when he fell in love with me." Jack looked at her.

"What?"

"It's not the same as a usual Time Lord bond. It's been building up."

"Have you sealed the bond?" he asked. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No, I won't Jack. I can't."

"You should." He looked at her. She could tell her meant it.

"I don't want to." He looked at her.

"Don't you feel the same way?" he was getting cross.

"I do Jack, I love him which is why I won't condemn him to the life I have."

"You have to seal that bond Louise." His voice was slightly raised.

"No I don't Jack and it's not your choice it's mine and Ianto's."

"He wouldn't understand." That was it.

"He understands a hell of a lot more than you think, Jack you should give him a little credit."

"I do."

"Not nearly enough."

"And you do?" she didn't reply. "Exactly." He said sharply. They glared at each other for a moment. "I hope you know what you're doing Louise because if you hurt him." Jack started.

"Don't you even dare," She breathed venomously, "don't you bloody well dare Harkness, you can't preach to me. I won't make the same mistakes you did."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I will actually let him love me." She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the lift.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Out and away from you." She said as the lift started to ascend. She stepped off of the lift heading in the direction of Iantos place. She didn't see the man dressed in black behind her. Nor did she expect that just as she stepped out of the plass she would be hit around the back of the head repeatedly. Then dragged into a black van and driven away.

* * *

**Quite long I know and alot of speach kinda need to be done! Reviews please xx**


	50. Chapter 50

**I hate exams! so here is my revision for you enjoyment!**

* * *

Un-bloody believable thought Gwen Cooper as she lifted herself out of the grate and ran after Jack, no explanation and she just blindly follows him, she should know better by now. What was he up to and why wouldn't he explain to her what they were doing. She kept running to keep up with him.

"What's going on Jack?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well why are we rushing around like lunatics?"

"Louise didn't come home last night."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation Jack just calm down."

"The faster we catch this weevil the faster I can get back to the Hub to try and find her it's all my fault I was so harsh on her, I shouldn't have let her go out like that what if something's happened? Ianto will never forgive me."

"What's it got to do with Ianto?" Gwen asked jogging to keep up with Jack who was now speeding along the road to the next street over. He stopped by another man hole lifted in and jumped down into it she followed dutifully hoping he slowed down a little.

TWTWTW

Ianto walked into the Hub and it was deadly quiet, No Gwen, No Miles and most notably No Jack. He walked over to the TARDIS, the door was open, he knocked entered and called out her name. There was no answer. He frowned how strange he left, closing the door, still no sign of anyone, he looked at his watch. It was well passed 8am everyone was normally in by now, Miles could be late he usually struggled to function before 9am and Louise was maybe not in the Hub but was always in her TARDIS. Where was everyone?

He walked back up to his work station. Taking his coat off and hanging it up before going and putting the coffee machine on. No sooner had it finished filtering the first pot of the day Miles appeared.

"Morning Ianto, I'm sorry I'm late." Ianto handed him a coffee as Miles dumped his bag down.

"It's alright I have no idea where everyone is, I'm going to have to assume they've all gone out after something." Mile took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeh don't worry about it you know what Jack's like he'll run anyone around for nothing sometimes."

"Yes true, so what's your excuse today?" Ianto said sitting down and wheeling his chair nearer to Miles's desk.

"I over slept." He said simply.

"Well it's not like we hold proper office hours." Ianto smiled.

"So how's Louise?"

"She alright." He shrugged.

"Just alright she's dropped a peg mate."

"Well she's as fantastic as she's always been and as stubborn and now Jack's back it's on hold."

"What?" Miles sounded outraged.

"It's a bit complicated."

"Also I think it's maybe a little too complicated trying to keep it from Jack." Ianto looked at him confused. "Gwen knows when you called Lou your girlfriend after the whole giant insect thing." Ianto let out a moan that was all they needed Gwen knowing. Just then the lift started to roll its way down.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ianto said standing up and patting miles shoulder.

"It's alright." Miles stretched and checked his computer. Ianto looked up at the lift only Gwen and Jack so where was Louise.

"Jack have you seen Louise this morning?"

"No Ianto I was hoping you had." Gwen and Miles looked at the two.

"Why would you hope that?"

"She left late last night after we had an argument I assumed at the time she went to yours because she hasn't been back." Ianto didn't say anything he went straight to the computer pulling up the CCTV from around the plass from last night.

"What time did she leave?"

"About 20 minutes after you at most half an hour." Ianto found the point at which Louise stepped off of the plass, he programmed the Footage so it followed Louise across the plass moving from camera to camera and they watched in horror as she was beaten and taken away. Ianto took the number plate of the van then turned to look at Jack.

"10." He said as he went to check the number plate.

"What does he mean?" asked Gwen.

"It's how many lives Louise has now lost."

"She might not have died." Gwen said hopefully and Jack looked at her they both knew the blows Louise had received to the back of the head had taken her out.

TWTWTW

Louise rolled over groaning, she felt the all too familiar feeling of her hair being matted together with blood. She wasn't tied up or handcuffed which made her think her assailant had no idea she'd come back to life. She got up carefully she was in some kind of warehouse, no that wasn't right the basement of a large building perhaps.

TWTWTW

"Ok so the van is stolen but all hope isn't lost, Miles track the van over the CCTV links that are all over the city see if you can find where it's gone." Ianto slid over to his own desk on his chair and called up a tracking program.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"I installed a tracker in Louise's coat if she's wearing it I'll find her."

"What? When did you do that?" Jack asked leaning on the desk looking at the program. "Hang on there is a file for everyone there." He said disgruntled.

"I know, look I'm always the one left behind and sometimes have no idea what's going on so I added trackers into the lining of everyone jackets, I have to repair and dry clean them enough to know you wouldn't notice if I added them. They were for emergencies only and I figure this is an emergency I've never had to use it before. I don't know how indestructible the chips are I hope at least water and low heat resistant. There she is." He said pointing to a small flashing red dot on the map it was both 20 centimetres away from a small cluster of other multi-coloured dots that Jack took to be them sat in the Hub.

"Even though I'm unsure I want a tracking device in my coat right now Ianto you are a hero. Let's go get Louise back."

TWTWTW

Louise sat up slowly. Well having her head bashed in was a new experience. She reached into her pocket screwdriver was still there, she hadn't been carrying her gun. She felt through her pocket for her phone, no she didn't have it. She stood up walking round the room trying to find her escape. She found a set of stairs. _Well here we go_ she thought to herself. Moving up the stairs she thought about how awful she must look. _Well I did just die so I suppose I have an excuse._ She continued carefully up the stairs opening the door at the top she walk through it carefully, hoping her body had just been dumped but of course she'd had no such luck. She froze in the shadows. Four men sat round this was clearly where they stayed, a few bunks and computers where set up. _Partial organised crime._ The worst kind she stayed quiet trying to go unnoticed as she edged round the room listening to the conversation.

"We get the new guy next, should be an easy target." One said viciously.

"No we get who we get, the Jones man he should be easy." The others all looked up at him. He was clearly the ring leader of the small group.

"Gwen cooper well we storm the flat." Another added. Louise ripped they were trying to take out the team.

"So we kill all but Harkness."

"That's the order."

"When are going to strike?" The older man smiled.

"When we get the chance to, when the others get back we'll know the comings and goings of the whole team." Louise moved towards the door hoping beyond hope she could get out and warn the others. She heard a car pull up with a screech of brakes. _Shit._ The door opened as two more men entered the first spotting her instantly. He was to shocked Louise had punched him and knocked him out before he knew what was happening.

"What the?" the other man called out and Louise swung at him catching him across the jaw. He was ready for her next punch. Deflecting it and hitting her right in the stomach, still weak from her regeneration she stumbled backwards by this time the other four men had noticed Louise. With several shouts of dismay they came over and grabbed her, not bothering with weapons they held her back, she continued to struggle.

"What the hell Ewan you said she was dead." Called out a harsh welsh voice.

"She was." The man sounded terrified. Louise smiled slightly. "When we dragged her into the van she was dead." She found herself being dragged backwards and thrown down on to a chair. She felt rope going around her wrists and then being tied down. Her head suddenly yanked back.

"You were dead." Another one of them spat. She looked up at them, really not in the mood for this.

"Well clearly not." She said with a small smile.

"You had your skull bashed in, there's blood all over you."

"It's impossible that you could be alive." Another said looking her, even though they were clearly rather hardened men she could see the fear of the unknown in their eyes.

"Well clearly not impossible just well improbable." She smirked. The older man slapped her across the face, she turned back to face him.

"What are you?" she didn't reply, he hit her again. Louise sighed internally; _he thinks he's so manly that doesn't even hurt. _She looked at him again trying not to smirk.

"A woman." She said just keeping the sarcasm out of her voice.

"No what are you?" he said leaning right into her.

"A human." She added.

"Humans don't come back to like." he spat.

"I wasn't dead." She said plainly. All the men stared at her.

"Well I'd better do the job correctly." He pulled a gun out the waist band of his jeans and pointing it at her head. _You know now would be a great time for Jack to kick through that door. _But once again she wasn't so lucky.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! xxx **


	51. Chapter 51

**Ok so psychology revision isn't going well! nevermind!**

* * *

Jack was driving through Cardiff speeding his way through the early morning traffic. Following the map to where Louise was. Ianto sat silently in the passenger seat. Jack kept looking over at him nervously. He pulled up outside the warehouse, the SUV gliding quietly to a stop.

"Tell me we have a plan." Gwen said.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"We go in and get Louise." Ianto said simply.

"Miles get blue prints to the building work out all the entrances and exits." Miles set to work as Jack loaded his Webley and Gwen and Ianto got extra cartridges for their Glocks.

"Ok so there are two entrances, one round the back of the building and one about 100 metres to our right." Jack looked at Ianto.

"Ianto with me we'll take the front Gwen, Miles take the back." They all got out of the car. Gwen and Miles ran towards the other side of the building. Ianto and Jack made it to the door leaning on it straining their ears to try and hear anything they could. They waited till Gwen and Miles told them they we're in position before pushing through the doors.

TWTWTW

Louise felt herself wake up, she didn't dare move, and all the men were still there. She hoped beyond hope Jack would find her. She felt dizzy from the bullet that had ripped through her brain.

"We better move that body." One of them said gruffly.

"Yeh I I'll help you in a minute." She heard the scraping of chairs being moved. She stayed completely still feeling the ropes be removed she squinted through her eyes one of the men was the man who had shot her, knowing the gun would still be in the waist band of his jeans she started to formulate a plan. She felt herself lifted clumsily as she let her weight shift slightly giving her the advantage she needed just as the warehouse door burst open. She grabbed the gun aiming a quick knee into the man's stomach, completely surprised by the doors he was caught off guard, letting go of Louise she kicked the other man in the chest sending him staggering backwards she shot a look over to the doors and there stood Jack and Ianto quite the handsome pair of heroes she smiled.

"About time you showed up." She yelled with a triumphant grin.

"Yeh well if you stopped getting yourself kidnapped!" jack threw back as he strode into the room. All the men started to move at once each grabbing guns and ammunition. Louise looked at the gun in her hands. 7 rounds, she smiled that would be fine she hoped. As the first man aimed his gun at Jack Louise shot him in the shoulder. He cried in pain instantly dropping the gun, and then several shots were fired of from all over the room, the large space making the gunshots reverberate deafeningly. Ianto and Jack dived behind a stack of crates and Louise ran behind a similar blockade. Shifting out from behind it she fired off another shot hitting another one of the men. She heard yelling.

"She was dead." There was so much disbelief in their voice.

"She was shot in the head she was dead." Another said incredulously. Jack and Ianto had their backs against their barricade each of them spinning out from either side firing off shots in succession another 2 men went down. That left two. She saw Gwen and Miles join the fray. Hearing more shots fired she stepped out from behind the barricade shooting the man closest to her, not noticing the oldest man's hand clasp one of the discarded gun.

"Louise." Miles shouted and she saw him just too late he fired off two bullets into her chest and turned on Jack shooting him as Jack shot him. She staggered back, Ianto shot the last man who aimed at Gwen. She hit the floor feeling the blood pulsing out of her. Ianto was at her side in a flash.

"Lou?" he gathered her in his arms stroking the side of her face, "no tell me this isn't it tell me." She looked up at him, Ianto watched as the life drained her eyes.

"no." He whispered, "No you can't leave me." He stood up suddenly angered he picked up his gun and kicked over the man nearest to him, "how many times did you kill her?" he pointed the gun at the man head, "well? He yelled.

"That was the 3rds." He stammered. Ianto shook with fury.

"Ianto don't." Jack said quietly. Ianto looked at him and Jack took the gun off of Ianto. Who went back over to Louise, cradling her head in his hands, hugging her to him he prayed for her to wake up.

"If you're not careful you're going to suffocate me." Ianto smiled slightly as he shifted her in his arms. Louise looked up into his tear rimmed eyes. "Ianto Jones don't you dare shed a tear over me! That's an order." He laughed. Louise sat up wrapping her arms around Ianto and hugging him close. She looked around at the team, Gwen was nursing a few minor injuries Louise guessed she'd got in to a fight with one of the unarmed men, Miles was seemingly unharmed but she could tell his right shoulder was hurting him where Sam had shot him. Jack was bleeding through a bullet wound in his chest and Ianto seemed fine.

"Jack I'd sit down before you fall!" she said as he swayed slightly from the blood loss. He did as she suggested. Miles was busily checking who was dead and who wasn't and hand cuffing them.

"They were working for someone they were hired to kill the whole team except Jack." Louise started to talk about what she'd heard.

"Not now Lou, you don't need to worry about it till we are back at the Hub." Ianto helped her up and started to take her to the SUV, Gwen and Miles helped Jack.

"I'll come back and collect them after I've got you lots back to the Hub." Ianto said as he started the engine. Jack slowly woke on the way back to the Hub; he'd been slumped in the back of the SUV. He'd just made it in before he died. Ianto made no quip about having to clean the blood out of the upholstery. When they got back to the Hub they all piled out and went down into their secret underground bunker. Ianto made coffee and told Jack to look over Gwen's cuts and bruises whilst he dealt with the warehouse.

Ianto returned several house later with three of the men in the back of the SUV. He'd burnt the warehouse to the ground, knowing the bodies would be burnt in the heat and if not there was no trace of Torchwood there so it wouldn't be traced back to them. He took the men down into the cells and locked them up, Jack could have fun questioning them later once they'd come round. He went back up into the main body of the Hub, Miles arm was back up in a sling and Gwen's wrist was strapped up. Jack looked the picture of health and Louise still looked pale sat quietly on the sofa in the Hub. A deep expression on her face, he wondered what she was thinking about. They all looked up as he entered.

"All sorted." He said simply. He went over to Louise. She smiled up at him wearily. "You need some sleep." He said and she stood quietly and he helped her down to the TARDIS. They lay down together and Ianto wrapped himself around her, she snuggled back so she pressed up against his chest.

"Are you alright Ianto?" she asked quietly.

"I'm better for having you here." He said simply. He hugged her tightly.

"Ianto?" she said quietly again.

"Yes Louise."

"Are you happy?" she felt his pause as if confused.

"Yes, of course I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure why?"

"Well I just wondered if you missed Jack at all." He didn't answer straight away.

"I do but not in the way you're asking about." It was the truth he missed going out for a drink with Jack, they talked about so much.

"I just wondered if Jack was mortal would you chose him?" Ianto thought about it.

"I don't think so, no. Why?"

"Because I can fix him." She said quietly. Ianto felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry you can fix him?"

"I can turn him mortal." Louise said simply.

"Wouldn't that affect timelines or something?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yes but if you wanted him and would be happy then I could do it."

"The doctor said Jack was wrong." Ianto said not really taking in the conversation.

"No, Jack isn't wrong maybe he was to start with but now the future is forming around him." She said simply. "Captain Jack Harkness is always there to save the earth." She said with a smile.

"So wouldn't fixing him cause problems?"

"No time would rework itself. It's not fixed."

"Don't fix him, he wouldn't be Jack anymore. Well don't fix him just yet." Ianto said thinking it should be jacks decision. "and don't tell him he's always here to save the earth, it'll go to his head." Louise laughed slightly. They fell into silence.

"I can I do something for you?"

"I don't know can you?" he asked confused.

"Well I know you want kids and well we can have kids..." she trailed off.

"We don't have to think about that yet we only just got together." He looked at her concerned, kissing the back of her neck affectionately. Yes he would love a child but he didn't want to try to run in this relationship before they were walking.

"I know not yet but I was thinking if we had a child well I think it would only be fair on the child if it was all one species, a cross human Time Lord child well it could be disastrous."

"Are you saying we can't?"

"No, No what I'm trying to tell you is...if we had a child it should have a normal life like 2 human parents who age correctly and by that I mean I could change myself." She paused again.

"Sorry I'm still rather lost!" she wriggled round in his arms to face him.

"Right yes sorry, There's a device called a Chameleon Arch, it can re-write my cells, my biology changing me into a human, I'd still be me but I'd be human the TARDIS would then write me a history and it should let you in and well I would be a human."

"But you'd be slightly different."

"Yes, sort of a bit of me." Ianto looked at her. It sounded wonderful living out his life with her.

"If it re-writes every cell, won't that hurt?" She didn't answer immediately.

"Yes."

"And you'd go through all that for me?" she looked up at him.

"Yes."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't think about that, do you want me to be human?" it was a simple enough question. Ianto thought but it didn't really hold a simple answer.

"Sometimes I wish you were but I wonder would you be the same."

"I'll do it then."

"You don't have to." He said alarmed.

"I know I want to." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeh, it'll be a new experience and anyway what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello Wonderful readers I am afraid to say this is the last chapter of this story! So please Read and enjoy - any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks xxx**

* * *

Jack grabbed the man by the hair.

"Who hired you?" he snarled.

"I don't know." The man wailed.

"Not good enough." Jack snarled again. Louise and Ianto watched from the gallery above the interrogation room.

"Jack looks like he's having way too much fun." Louise commented.

"He always has fun when he's interrogating people." Ianto said with a smile. Jack came up the stairs moments later.

"They have no idea who hired them."

"Let me have go." Louise said thoughtfully as she looked down at the man now sat at the table in the interrogation room. Jack shrugged.

"Sure." She made her way down into the room she leant against the door frame as the man looked up at her. Fear in his eyes. She smiled slightly giving her an air of smugness. Ianto watched from the gallery. She tilted her head to one side as she watched the man fidget uncomfortably.

"You are going to tell me everything." She said placidly, no menace in her voice. This instilled more fear in the man.

"What are you?" he stuttered. She smirked what Ianto could only describe as a Harkness smirk.

"I'm your worst nightmare," She whispered menacingly, "I can instil anything I like in you, fear, guilt because you killed me." She paused before leaning into him looking him dead in the eyes. "You. Killed. Me." each word emphasised Ianto felt a shiver run down his spine. The man's eyes dropped back to the table. Louise walked around behind him. "You had orders to kill innocent people and you followed them. Why?" she said sitting down in front of him.

"It was a job." she let out a harsh laugh.

"Murderer." She said simply. He looked up at her.

"What are you?" he said again. She smiled again.

"You don't have the right to know. Why did you carry out the orders?"

"Because I had to do it, I had to follow the orders." Louise's blood boiled.

"We are a highly protected government funded agency you didn't have to do it. You never have to do anything. You're a human being you have a choice, the police you could have gone to them." She stood up her hands on the desk.

"I had to do it." She flew at him from across the desk pinning him up against the wall.

"No." She said putting her hand on the side of his head pinning him to the wall by his throat. "This is having to do something." She pushed some of the things she'd done into his head painfully. He shouted out in pain. "Who are you working for?"

"I don't know." She showed him what she'd been through, what other had had to do, people who really had had no choice. She let go of him and he slid down the wall in tears, broken. She put her hand on his head roughly and searched through his head. Nothing. She left him where he was and walked back up to the gallery where Ianto looked at her incredulously. She smiled at him waiting for a reaction. Then he smiled.

"That was truly terrifying. Did you find anything?" He said. She shook her head. "Remind me to put you through interrogation sometime." He said with a smile. She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I bet you can teach me a thing or two." His smile widened and she smiled back.

"Oh I bet I could." She laughed.

Jack was busy swapping the man with another one hoping one of them knew who they were working for. They watched again as Jack threatened the man. Louise went down and probed into his mind. There was nothing once again. Jack bought the 3rd man up and Louise just searched through his thoughts roughly not bothering to be gentle. There was a vague memory of a man in a long black robe. She finished her probing and then told Ianto and Jack what she'd seen. It wasn't much to go on but they had an idea of what to look out for. Jack retconed the three men and dumped them somewhere. On his return to the Hub he found his team sat round the conference table.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"We've got some news." Ianto said to Jack.

"Right." He said unsure. He wasn't expecting what came next.

TWTWTW

Jack looked at the two of them flabbergasted. He sat down completely speechless.

"Let me get this right. You're going to re-write you DNA to human?" Louise nodded. "Right and you should be a human here in Cardiff and still be with us?"

"I would hope so. Unless the TARDIS has some other reason to send me somewhere else this is highly unlikely."

"How will we know what to do?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS will create a sort of print out for you."

"So we get instructions." Jack said sarcastically. Louise didn't say anything. "So when are you going to do this?"

"Now." She stood up and left the room. Ianto followed her. Jack just sat there.

"It's best for Ianto." Gwen said breaking the silence. He looked up at her knowing she was right, just wondering if he could turn himself mortal would he.

TWTWTW

Ianto watched Louise shut down the TARDIS, she had a bag packed ready to go where ever she had to. She had changed as well into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with converses and a purple hoodie to Ianto she looked so young , so different. The chameleon arch was hanging from the ceiling. She pulled a watch out of her pocket, clipping it into place.

"Ianto when this is over that watch is me, the Time Lord me if you need me back you just have to open it." He nodded he looked terrified. She continued her work quickly. When she was done she looked at him. "When this is done get us out the TARDIS and lock it, it'll look after itself, if Torchwood need any book or files you can come in and out just don't let me near it." She fished around in her pocket and handed him her 2 sonic screwdrivers. "Look after those. I think that's it." She said. She looked at him and smiled anxiously. "Right then," She kissed him softly, "Let's do this."

"Are you scared?" Ianto asked suddenly. She nodded. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled putting the machine on her head, going over to the control panel. She smiled again. "See you on the other side." She took on last look at him and flipped the switch.

Ianto watched in horror as Louise screamed as the chameleon arch re-wrote her DNA. He watched as she collapsed to the floor and the TARDIS printed out the instructions and he was horrified by what he saw.

Jack came into the TARDIS seeing Ianto sit down his head in his hands. Jack went over and took the paper off of him on reading it he could see why Ianto was so distraught. The TARDIS was sending Louise away, away from Torchwood, away from Cardiff, away from them.

* * *

**So Thank You for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this story! I know a few people are really enjoying this story so please do not fear I do intend to write a sequal, infact I have already written great chunks of it. The first chapter however needs some fine tuning but once this is done I will upload it. So once again Thank You so much for reading. Please Please Please Review and look out for the Sequal.**

**xxx**


	53. Authors note

**Hello Readers this is just to say that the sequel to this story is about to be put up and it's called**

**Our lives will never be simple.**

**Thank you very much for reading Girl to God and I would love to know what you've thought about the whole story and the ending or anything you would like to see happen in the next story.**

**I really hope you decide to read the next story it pretty much carries on where this left off.**

**Once again thank you very much for reading.**

**Beanie xxx**


	54. Another little Note!

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry for all the little notes**

**BUT...**

**My next story is officially up but due to a change of mind is now rated M due to darker themes that may start to emerge.**

**Essentially though it is still in a similar style to this one,**

**but I'm also afraid I wanted to play around with Jack and Ianto's relationship which is also why I changed the rating,**

**I am very sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Please read it.**

**Love Beanie**

**xxx**

**Any queries - Just review or Inbox me**

**xxx**


End file.
